Trials and Tribulations
by Blue Moon3
Summary: When Snape is arrested after Voldemort's final downfall, there is only one person who can stand up for his defence in court - and not exactly the person Snape would have chosen. (This fic was written pre-OotP)
1. In the Beginning...

_Disclaimer: Everything you recognise - Characters and places - are the creation of JK Rowling and her publishers, and do not belong to me. Wanna know how much money I make out of this? Zip! Which is why you can't sue me, so neurgh!_   
_Author's Notes: Many thanks to my betas, Ria and Big Momma. This is the revised version. There will be following chapters, for I have been blessed with a plot bunny! This series is dedicated to the new members of my family, all born within three days of each other - My two new nephews, Oliver and Jamie, and my niece, Rebecca. I hope that one day they'll read this *Smiles*.___

_*****___

**_In the Beginning_**

Harry grinned across the table at Ron as he started an animated monologue about a prank Fred and George had played on their older brother Percy. He had heard it before on the train but it was still funny. Hermione was trying to look cross. Harry could see the telltale signs that she was trying not to smile. 

He smiled himself. This was where he was meant to be – and he would be staying here for another whole year. 

Ron stopped talking as a large snowy owl dropped lightly onto the table between himself and Harry. It was Hedwig. She walked lopsidedly towards Harry, her right leg burdened with a letter. Harry glanced up at Ron, before quickly untying the note from Hedwig's leg and feeding her some scraps of chicken. 

The letter was on a thick sheaf of parchment bearing the Hogwarts crest. His eyes travelled quickly over the cursive script once, before he read it aloud to Ron and Hermione. 

"_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry to drag you from the feast and your friends, but there is a matter of importance that I wish to see you about. Please come to my office as soon as you are finished. The password is 'sugar quill'._

_Yours,_   
_Professor Albus Dumbledore_" 

Harry looked back up at his friends and shrugged. He turned his head to the side and saw that Professor Dumbledore was still sitting at his place at the high table. Of course, he wouldn't be able to leave until he had given the start of term notices … but he had said to go as soon as Harry was finished. 

"Well, I suppose I'll see you in the common room," he smiled reassuringly to his friends, before standing and slipping out of the Hall into the main school corridors. 

Harry walked the familiar twists and turns of the labyrinth-like school until he came to the crouched stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. 

"Sugar quill," he said. Harry hoped there was no one watching him. It would look rather stupid to anyone who didn't know that this was a password. 

The gargoyle shifted to one side, revealing the large stone archway behind. Harry walked through into the familiar hall. Looking around him, he saw that nothing had changed. It was the same bare room it had always been, but for the revolving spiral staircase that led up to Dumbledore's main office. He walked forwards and stepped onto the first step, holding onto the banister as he revolved. 

Harry stepped off the staircase again as he reached the top and stood on the landing, looking uncertainly at the large oak door before him. Professor Dumbledore had still been in the Great Hall when he had left, and yet had instructed Harry to go straight to his office. He took another step forwards and lifted the brass knocker. As he released it, a loud boom echoed throughout the small space and almost made Harry jump. 

The door swung open of its own accord. Frowning, Harry stepped through the doorway and into the office. Portraits of past Hogwarts headmasters and mistresses looked down at him gravely from the walls. Harry glanced around the room, wondering who had opened the door. There was only one other occupant – Fawkes the phoenix, who was asleep on his gold perch by the door. Harry walked over to the chair in front of the huge desk and sat down, intending to wait for the headmaster. 

Something on the desk, however, caught his eye. A large, stone basin filled with a strange silvery white mist. Harry had seen it before, of course. It was Professor Dumbledore's penseive. He had accidentally fallen into it last year and had seen some of the trials that had taken place after Voldemort's downfall. 

Harry leaned over the desk, gazing into the strange, swirling strands of thought. Dumbledore had not been angry with him then – maybe he would not be if he just took a little peek. Just a short glimpse. Perhaps it would show him why Dumbledore had wanted to see him in the first place. 

Harry took out his wand, as he had done last year, and poked it into the strange mist, making it swirl even faster. He bent forward over the basin as the thoughts became transparent and glassy, and put his face as close to the basin as he could. He was looking down into the trial room again. This was an early one, Harry could tell, as there were many people in attendance and they were all silent and apparently grave. 

Harry's view was from high up and it was difficult to see the people in detail. He wanted to know if there were people he recognised there, such as Dumbledore or Mad-Eye Moody. There was only one way to see the images as clearly as he wanted. 

Harry sighed and pushed his face forward, past the glassy surface. He felt himself falling and unconsciously closed his eyes. He felt a sort of internal thud, as though he had landed but felt no physical pain. Harry opened his eyes. He was sitting on the top bench of a large dungeon-like chamber. Most of the benches were filled and there was an eerie silence in the room. Harry looked around at the people closest to him. Mad-Eye Moody sat to his right. To his left sat Mr. Crouch in a raised seat. In front of him sat Professors McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick. Harry frowned – he had not seen any of the Professors at the previous trials he had watched. 

Footsteps echoed through the silence and people shifted restlessly as a small, non-descript door near one of the room's corners opened. Three figures stepped into the arena-like floor space – a man in shoddy black robes with dark hair and sallow skin, flanked by two Dementors. The Dementors led him to the familiar, strangely horrifying chair with gold chains, bewitched to hold captive anyone who sat in it. The gold chains wove their way up the man's arms and he raised his head slowly to look up at Mr. Crouch. Harry gasped involuntarily. 

It was Professor Snape. 

_Merlin! he looks awful_, was Harry's first thought. The man's face was drawn and bloodless, with heavy dark circles under his eyes. His lank hair contrasted drastically to his too-pale skin, and his usually glittering black eyes seemed haunted. Harry had never considered how it must be for a man who had done so many terrible things, who already felt sorry for them, to be surrounded by Dementors. He shivered involuntarily. 

"Severus Snape, you have been called before this council under suspicion of being a Death Eater, for charges of severe harm to Muggles and the illegal use of the unforgivable curses. Do you understand the charges?" Barty Crouch's voice rang out in the large chamber but every eye in the room was focused on Snape. 

"Yes," Even his voice sounded dead. 

"Do you have someone to vouch for you?" 

"Yes. Albus Dumbledore." 

Hushed mumbles and mutterings filled the room as Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat at the front of the courtroom and walked towards Snape's chair. Harry had not even noticed Dumbledore had been sitting there. 

"Waste of time, if you ask me," growled Mad-Eye from beside him. "A Death Eater if ever I saw one – had it in him since he was a boy." 

Professor McGonagall turned in her seat, looking pale, her thin mouth drawn into an angry line. "Well, Alastor, no one has asked you, so I am sure we would all appreciate it if you kept your opinions to yourself." 

She turned back around as Mr Crouch called for silence. "Professor Dumbledore. Please present your case for the defendant." 

Dumbledore looked grave but nodded, laying a reassuring hand on Snape's shoulder. Snape flinched away from the touch and closed his eyes. "You have before you sir, a full account written by myself and a confirmation written by Minerva McGonagall of Severus' dealings with Voldemort." People around the room gasped, as though terrified the name would invoke the man. "And of his aid to our side during the last year or so," Dumbledore continued. "For those of you who do not have this report, let me briefly outline its contents. 

"Severus Snape was, indeed, a Death Eater. He has the mark burned into his left forearm, which is the reason he was taken into custody in the first place – we all know this. For the past year however, Severus has been relaying information to myself on Voldemort's plans and whereabouts, at great risk to himself. He has saved the lives of many people Voldemort sentenced to death by giving them the 'Draft of the Living Death', instead of the aconite potion and port-keyed their 'corpses' to my office at Hogwarts. Enclosed in the file are a list of names and references to people who will verify this. Furthermore, since he has been taken into custody, Severus has supplied the ministry with a list of Death Eaters and their whereabouts – I believe most of them have since been apprehended." 

"Yes, yes, very good Dumbledore," said Mr Crouch, his eyes scanning a large roll of parchment in his lap. "The fact still remains that this man was a Death Eater, and committed crimes in Voldemort's name." 

Harry watched a look of restrained anger pass over Dumbledore's features. "So, indeed, was Lucius Malfoy but that did not stop you re-admitting him into the wizarding world." The words were spoken in a quiet, dangerous voice and Harry noted a slight shuffling half way down the benches on the right wall. He looked at the people there and saw the white-blonde hair of a young Lucius Malfoy, who was staring very hard at the opposite wall. 

"If I may speak, Dumbledore? Mr Crouch?" Snape's deadened voice spoke into the soft murmurs. 

Dumbledore nodded his ascent, and Crouch said "You may speak." 

Snape stared unseeingly at the wall as he spoke. "I was a Death Eater, for reasons that I would rather not go into. There is something, however, you must understand about this position. As a Death Eater I saw things that you cannot even imagine, Mr Crouch. I watched my friends – people I trusted – commit rape, torture and murder on the innocent. Those memories haunt me, and will continue to haunt me every day of my life. They are a torture far worse than anything the Dementors can come up with. I do not deserve to be released ..." 

"Severus!" Dumbledore interrupted, giving Snape a disappointed look. 

"Let me finish, Albus. I do not deserve to be released from Azkaban but I can serve no penance there either. Rotting in Azkaban, I am no use to anybody. Allow me back into the world, and I may yet make amends for my actions." 

The room had once again fallen silent. Dumbledore nodded once to Crouch, then sat back down in his place. Crouch sighed heavily and rose from his seat. "As with all Death Eater cases, your appeal verdict will be decided by a jury selected from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The verdict will be delivered at midday on Thursday. Until that time you will be returned to Azkaban." 

Crouch nodded to the two Dementors. They released Snape from the chair, taking him back through the door. 

The scene shifted completely. Harry was no longer in the courtroom but in a long corridor. He could hear wailing and screaming all around him, as though it were coming from the walls. Then he realised what it was. The walls were made up of rows and rows of bars, with occasional perpendicular stone walls between. Each stone wall was guarded with two Dementors. Harry shivered, for there was only one place he could be – Azkaban. 

Soft footsteps could just be heard above the bone-chilling wails. Harry looked behind him to see Dumbledore walking towards him, lead by another Dementor. He pushed himself against one set of bars to avoid touching the Dementor as it walked past, before following the pair to a cell near the end of the corridor. The Dementor unlocked the barred door and stepped back to allow Dumbledore through. Harry followed quickly behind him, not wanting to miss whatever would be said. 

"We tried, Severus. Now all we can do is wait for the verdict." 

Snape sat on a straw-filled mattress with dirty grey covers. He had removed his robes, and sat now in a dirty off-white shirt and black trousers, his head in his hands. 

"I know, Albus. Thank you for your help but I think we know what the outcome will be." 

"Severus, you are a good friend of mine – one of my trusted. For that reason I will not allow you to wallow in self-pity. I will not allow you to waste away in this hell hole when there are better purposes to your life. You said it yourself, Severus – rotting here you are no use to anybody but in the world you may serve your penance." 

"It is a hopeless case, Albus…" 

"Now that I will not hear! They let Lucius Malfoy out, they will certainly release you." 

Snape raised his head slowly and looked Dumbledore in the eye. His lips twitched in something that may, on closer inspection, have been a smile. "I will never be able to thank you enough for what you have done for me, Albus." 

"Nonsense, dear boy. I am sure I will think of something suitably torturous for you to do for me!" 

Harry smirked, wondering if teaching Potions to a school of unruly, resentful students counted as 'torturous' or not. 

The scene began to shift again, and Harry found himself sitting back in the courtroom. There was little difference, except that Snape was already in the chair – though not tied down – and Dumbledore now sat beside him. 

"Severus Snape. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement has discussed your case and deliberated. They have given me your verdict." Crouch opened an envelope, which Harry could see had 'The Severus Snape Case' written on it. He took out a sheaf of parchment and began to read. "To the charge of being a Death Eater, you have been found guilty. However, the jury is convinced of your repentance – there will be no charge for this crime. To the charge of severe harm to Muggles and Muggle-borns," there was a pause, and the air was thick with silence. "you have been found guilty." Harry heard Dumbledore sigh heavily, and Snape's head hung in heavy acceptnace. "However, in consideration of your later actions to protect said groups, you will receive only a fine of 100 galleons and no sentence." Snape raised his head again. The look of damnation was replaced with one of mild hope. "To the charge of improper use of the unforgivable curses you have been found not guilty." 

Harry looked down at Snape. He had his eyes closed and a look of extreme relief on his face. There were many indignant cries from the people sitting in the arena – although Harry noticed that Mr Malfoy, who was still sitting on the right hand side, didn't look surprised at all. If anything, his lips had curled into a small smile. 

"Severus Snape, the fined money will be taken from your vault at Gringotts. If there are not sufficient funds there, a repossession of goods will be taken from your house. Do you understand?" 

Snape nodded, seemingly incapable of speech. 

"I hereby release Severus Snape from the custody of the Ministry of Magic. He is free to go." 

Dumbledore was beaming next to him. The professors in front of him had begun to make a hasty beeline to the bottom of the tiered seats, where Snape was walking towards them. Only Lucius Malfoy remained totally still and silent. Harry frowned at him, before he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. Harry spun around and met a pair of dancing blue eyes, belonging to one Albus Dumbledore. 

"Time to leave, Harry."   



	2. The Earth was Without Form

_Disclaimer: See first chapter. In addition, chapter titles are starting to take on a Biblical note. I, obviously, did not write the bible, and I don't know who did. Whoever it was, they get the credit for that! The title for this chapter is from Genesis 1:2, and last chapter was Genesis 1:1._   
_Author's Notes: Again, huge thanks to Ria and Big Momma, my betas, and to all those kind enough to review the first chapter. If you read this and you like it, please review it. It makes me write faster!!!_   
_Added Notes: Because I just have to be different, my timeline doesn't follow with everyone else's, if that makes sense. I draw it as Harry starting in the first year being the year that the book was released, 1997 (The same year as I start comprehensive school). Most of the way through, dates are used. This is just in case I get them wildly wrong. Therefore, the main plot in the book takes place in the year 2006. Awkward, aren't I?_

**_*****_**

**_The Earth was Without Form_**

**_August 23rd, 2006_**

Harry jolted awake. He blinked, staring straight ahead to get his bearings. He frowned and reached out towards the bedside table, groping for his glasses, before placing them on his nose and blinking everything into focus. 

_Just a dream, it was just a dream._

He slowed his breathing, calming himself. He was in his room. His small, untidy room in the London apartment. Harry let out his breath in a long puff of air and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Getting up he reached for his robe, hanging on the back of the door, before walking out of the room towards the kitchenette in search of caffeine. 

Harry had graduated from Hogwarts two and a half years ago and entered the Ministry of Magic as an Unspeakable. This was of course, something of an impossibility, as almost every wizard from here to Timbuktu knew who he was. 'The Boy Who Lived' - and lived - and lived - and just kept on living. Harry had faced Lord Voldemort time and again before the final battle, a year after his graduation. Ever since then he had tried to keep as quiet as possible, even going so far as to live in a Muggle flat. 

Harry flicked on the kettle and started searching for a clean cup and the coffee jar. The war had had its effects on everyone, particularly after Dumbledore's death. Many people had simply believed his principles had died with him and gave up hope – but a select few, 'The Order of the Phoenix', had kept on fighting in his name. The Death Eaters had tried to carry on after Voldemort's second and final downfall but eventually they had been rounded up and placed in Azkaban, while the Trials were organised. 

The kettle clicked off as the water boiled and Harry poured the steaming liquid into his cup. Stirring it slowly with a silver teaspoon, Harry looked out the window as the winter sun rose over Southeast London. He saw a small tawny coloured owl fly around the neighbouring high-rise and on towards his window. He dropped the teaspoon into the stainless steel sink and leant forward to open the window. 

The small owl flew in and landed on the kitchen work surface. Harry hunted around for a few minutes for some coins, before depositing them in the owl's small leather pouch and picking up the rolled-up paper he had left. He unrolled it and glanced briefly at the headlines. 

The mug smashed on the floor and Harry swore loudly before rushing to the newly installed fireplace, the newspaper left forgotten. 

The headline glared up at the ceiling. '_Hogwarts Professor on Trial for Death Eater Atrocities_'. 

***** 

**_September 1st, 2001 - Hogwarts_**

_Harry shook his head gently, squeezing his eyes shut as the blood rushed to his head, making him dizzy for a moment. He opened his eyes and realised he was back in the Headmaster's office. He spun quickly, and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk._

_"Professor, I'm sorry, I just…"_

_Dumbledore silenced him with a wave of his hand. "Do not distress yourself, dear boy. I had actually placed the penseive here in hopes that you would anticipate me. Your inquisitive nature is quite predictable, you know, Harry."_

_Harry just blinked in mild surprise, before blushing slightly. "Did you want to talk to me about Professor Snape, then?"_

_"Yes. And no." Dumbledore's bright blue eyes twinkled enigmatically. "My intention was merely to make you aware of what may lie before you, Harry. The time will come when what you have just seen will be important. I wished to acquaint you with some sources of information. Do you understand?"_

_Harry frowned. "I'm not sure," he replied honestly._

_Dumbledore just chuckled quietly to himself. "You will, in time. Now, off you go to your common room. I believe that masters Weasley and Weasley have taken certain sugary products from the kitchens, and are planning on starting the school year as they mean to go on."_

_Harry gave the Headmaster a somewhat mystified smile, before nodding once and turning to leave._

_"Oh, and Harry?" Harry turned on the spot. "Severus can be a difficult person to deal with sometimes. The key is perseverance – never give up on someone, Harry, no matter how hopeless the case looks."_

_Harry frowned at the comment once again, and wandered back to the common room, his head filled with images of courtrooms and prison cells._

***** 

**_August 23rd, 2003 - Hogwarts_**

"Harry, please. Try to calm down…" Hermione puffed as she doubled her pace to keep up with her old school friend. 

"Calm down? Calm down? They've gone and arrested the man who saved my life. Who fought his arse off beside both of us in the final battles and you want me to calm down?" Harry's pace didn't falter once as they both swept through the familiar corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry towards the Headmistress' office. 

Hermione reached out and grabbed his arm, spinning him to face her. "Yes, Harry, I'm telling you to calm down. You're no use to anyone in this state." 

Harry glared down at the current Head of Gryffindor, before looking down at the floor. "Sorry," he mumbled and started off again at a slower pace. "But really, Hermione, it's ridiculous. They'll be arresting Ron next." 

"Maybe not as ridiculous as all that, Harry. Severus did go back to the Death Eater meetings – and yes, I know he did it at Dumbledore's request but Professor Dumbledore is no longer here to verify that. You can't honestly say you thought there were going to be no questions asked?" 

"Well, maybe not but chucking him straight into Azkaban. It's as though they've already decided…" 

"They haven't decided anything, Potter." Harry and Hermione's heads snapped to the side as they realised that they had reached the gargoyle entrance to Professor McGonagall's office. "I was wondering how long it would take you to turn up. Well, you had better come upstairs then, both of you." Minerva McGonagall turned abruptly and led the way towards the spiral staircase leading up to the main office. 

Very little had been changed since Dumbledore's days. It was the same large, airy room, lined with shelves of books, cabinets and portraits of the past Headmasters and Mistresses. Harry's eyes went immediately to the new addition to the line of portraits, and he was mildly comforted by the sight of Dumbledore's oddly solemn face and twinkling blue eyes. McGonagall gestured for them both to sit before her desk and offered tea. Both declined. 

Harry dropped Hermione's copy of the morning's Daily Prophet onto the desk, having briefly glanced over the article on the way to the office. 

"You've read that, I suppose?" Harry asked, clenching his hands on the arms of the armchair. 

"Briefly, yes. I knew, of course, before the newspapers." 

Harry leant forwards over the desk to quote part of the article. "'Teachers and Governors alike were shocked yesterday evening when Potions Master and Head of House at Hogwarts, one Professor Severus Snape, was taken into the custody of the Dementors by order of the Ministry of Magic. He is charged with being an active Death Eater during the War Years and illegally using the Unforgivable curses. Professor Snape is not a newcomer to Azkaban, having been imprisoned there during the trial period after You-Know-Who's first downfall under similar charges. However, he was acquitted after testimony for his actions was given by Professor Albus Dumbledore _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, Golden Phoenix for death in line of duty)_. After Dumbledore's tragic death in acts of service to the cause, raises the question as to whether Professor Snape will be vouched for again.' And so on, and so forth. They don't really think we'll just sit back and let him rot, do they?" 

"I think they are hopeful, yes." Professor McGonagall folded her arms primly and her mouth hardened into a sharp line. "There's more though, Potter." 

Harry sighed heavily and sat back in his seat. He smiled half-heartedly. "Don't tell me. They've decided to arrest Hagrid because he bashed up a Death Eater." 

"Not quite, Potter. The Ministry has decided to change the way the trial will be conducted. Fudge has decreed that a colleague of a defendant may not conduct their defence – according to him it would mean a biased defence." 

"Surely that's the point of having a defence in a trial?" Hermione managed somehow to look bemused and angry at the same time. 

"You would think so, but whether logical or not it is the way things must be done. I cannot conduct the defence, and neither can Professor Granger." 

"You won't need to." 

Professor McGonagall's eyebrows raised slightly but she didn't seem surprised. "Go on." 

"I'll do it," Harry continued, "I'm in the perfect position – I've got access to all the past case files, I can get over to Azkaban without any raised eyebrows and I…" 

"Don't know the first thing about legal cases, Harry!" Hermione half laughed and shook her head. It was just like Harry to run into something, guns firing, without thinking about the logistics. 

Harry's smile was a cross between sweet and evil. "Which is why you're going to help me, Hermione – the ministry need never know." 

Hermione thought briefly about arguing, protesting, pointing out that it would be against the law for her to help. Then she heard a little voice in her head: _Resistance is futile!_

She took one last look at Harry and the famed 'puppy dog eyes' expression, before nodding her ascent. A similar inner voice seemed to be whispering '_you'll regret it_'. 


	3. Darkness was on the Face of the Deep

_Disclaimer: All characters and situations are the property of JK Rowling, her publishers Scholastic and Bloomsbury and the WB. I intend no copyright infringement and make no money from this. The chapter title is a quote from the Bible (Genesis 1:2) which I did not write and I did not publish. 'Ode to Joy' from Beethoven's 9th Symphony belongs to Beethoven, which is a bit unfortunate seeing as he's dead. The words, in German, belong to Schellwer. I don't make any money out of them either. The conductor mentioned, Wilhelm Furtwängler, isn't mine either, and neither are the choir and orchestra 'Der Bayreuther Festspiele'. I only know who they are because my father's a classical music nut, and he said if I wanted a top conductor he'd be the one to go for. See, I do research!_

_Author's Notes: Chapter three in my Trials and Tribulations series. Much thanks to my ever gorgeous beta readers, Ria and Big Momma. Also for this chapter, much thanks to those who helped me with various bits of research, nexis and my Dad. Also much thanks to my German translator, Serena. This chapter is dedicated to nexis who is determined to read this fic, even though she's never touched a Harry Potter book in her life *Grins*. Please R&R 'cos it makes me happier than tequila!_

_*****_

**_Darkness was on the Face of the Deep_****__**

**_August 25th, 2006_**

Harry sighed softly and turned his head to the right, looking out of the small, dirty window at the Northern end of Portabello Road Market. Fewer people visited this end of the market, for it was further away from Notting Hill Station and the items sold were generally of a less desirable nature. Harry knew that there would be quite a few wizards down there, trying to off load Dark items to whom ever would have them. It was really a pretty good place to have the main London Branch Office for the Department of Mysteries. Who would suspect that a run down block of flats that had only been half-heartedly repaired after their demolition in World War Two, would hold, on its uppermost floors, a suite of offices full of Unspeakables? 

He looked back down at the file in his lap and sighed again. He flicked it shut and read the cursive script that denoted that the file contained the '_Record of Criminal Offence – Professor Severus A. Snape_'. Harry had dropped into the Department for Magical Law Enforcement on the pre-text of visiting a few old friends. It was really quite useful having Ron work there, even if he was rarely in his office. Whilst there, he had managed to sneak the file out. After all, he was an Unspeakable and could do pretty much as he liked without too many questions asked. 

Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back, thinking over what Hermione had called the 'order of events'. Harry was entitled to look at whatever files he felt were necessary to the case and had access to all the evidence but did not have to officially declare himself as Snape's acting defence. Not yet, anyway. He would also need to visit Snape and soon. After all, it was only fair really that he knew who was conducting his defence. Harry felt a persistent thrum in his temple at that thought. He could just imagine Snape's response. "_You are conducting my defence, Potter? Well, I suppose I had better get used to shower time fun with the Dementors. Who knows, I may even be here long enough to make someone my 'bitch'!_" Harry groaned. This would not be easy. 

"Harry?" His eyes snapped open and instinctively moved to the door. "Harry, are you there?" 

The voice was familiar and came from the fireplace. Harry grinned and slid his feet from their resting place on his paper covered desk. "Yeah, I'm here Ron." He dropped down by the fireplace, leaning close to the flames. 

"All right there, Harry?" 

"Not bad." 

"Not bad? You look like you haven't slept properly for a fortnight!" Ron's semi-transparent head frowned at him. Harry simply nodded. "Well, anyway, I'm afraid I'm not stopping in for pleasantries." 

_'Uh oh_,' Harry thought. '_That's his 'business' voice. That's the voice he learned from Hermione.'_

Harry gulped faintly and nodded again. "Go on." 

"You've heard about Snape, of course. I think everyone has, it's been all over the papers." 

"Yeah, I dropped by your office earlier. I was hoping to talk to you about it. Listen, Ron, you've been to loads of these trials…" 

Ron interrupted him sharply, "Sorry, Harry, but I don't have much time. I just wanted to let you know. Der Führer-" 'Der Führer' was an affectionate nickname Ron had bestowed upon the Minister for Magical Law Enforcement, "-says he's ready to give me my big break. He's put me in charge of the prosecution for this one. Says he wants someone with an inside view on the guy, and figured an ex-pupil was probably as close as you're going to get to a loner like Snape." 

Harry managed to cover up a choked sound of surprise with a small coughing fit. He didn't need a mirror to know that the colour had drained from his face and his mouth was probably gaping like that of a dead fish. His mind's voice was keeping up a steady litany: '_Bugger! Bugger, bugger, bugger!'_

Ron was grinning proudly at him. "When you're done choking there, mate. I know, it shocked me, too. I'm actually going to get a chance for revenge. Seven years of long, hard Potions lessons full of insults and I'm finally going to get my own back." 

Harry tried to keep his voice as controlled as possible but knew it would still sound strained, "You don't think perhaps helping the Ministry hand him over to the Dementors is a little much for just having a crap attitude and not liking his job?" 

Ron frowned at him again. "What? Harry…" The red-haired head turned away for a moment and said something Harry couldn't hear, before turning back to him again. "Look, Harry, I've got to go. Der Führer is patrolling the ranks again." Ron grinned and rolled his eyes. "I'll speak to you soon, yeah?" 

Ron had disappeared before Harry could answer. 

"Sooner, maybe, than you think." 

Letting out his breath in another big, long sigh Harry stood and returned to his desk. He sat back, resting his hands behind his head and lifted one boot-clad foot onto the desk, followed by the other. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. His eyes fell on the innocent looking red folder once again. Harry reached for it for one more inspection. His brain, however, had other ideas and was starting to wander. 

***** 

**_21st December, 2003 - Hogwarts_**__

_Harry's back ached. So did his shoulders. His neck, too, for that matter, and while he was at it, his arms had definitely felt better days. '_I'm getting old,'_ he thought with a certain amount of irony. He was half way through his last year at school, and already felt like a Grandfather. The raven-haired boy wandered down the stone steps into the Hogwarts dungeons. Even though school had finished for the Christmas Holidays two days ago, Harry still wore the thick black robes and cloak of the school uniform, more for practicality than anything else. Scotland was not the warmest place in winter._

_Harry's hand brushed over the icy cold, damp stone walls as he bypassed the maze-like corridors. His feet knew exactly where they were taking him, so no actual thought was required. This was probably a good thing as Harry had a feeling the dull throbbing in his temple meant his brain ached as well._

_Nearing his destination, Harry pulled out the small, neatly folded piece of parchment Dumbledore had given him to pass on to the Potions Master. "_If you should see him, Harry. No need to go out of your way, it is not urgent._" Harry smiled to himself. He was usually quite pleased for an excuse to descend into the dungeons, for some unfathomable reason._

_He was just a corridor away now. His nose could tell him that as much as anything – he could smell the sharp scent of Dragon's blood mixed with ground rosemary flowers. It was not this however, that made Harry pause. He could hear something strange and unfamiliar. It sounded like voices but with a musical quality. Harry frowned. '_No, he couldn't be!' 

_Harry slipped silently up the final corridor and risked a glance around the doorframe. It was, indeed, music. Muggle music at that. Harry slipped into the room, smiling widely but made no sound as he watched the most feared teacher at Hogwarts sing softly along to a piece of classical music, in German no less, whilst he stirred his potion._

_"Wem de grosse, Wurf gelungen," '_Not a bad voice_,' Harry thought, leaning against the door jam, "Eines Freundes Freund zu sein… Do stop dithering in the doorway, Potter. If you are going to come in then come in."_

_Harry almost jumped, then shook himself mentally. Of course Snape knew he was there, he had a Sixth Sense when it came to people being in his dungeons._

_"Is this…?"_

_"'Ode to Joy'. Beethoven's Ninth, the choral symphony, performed by the Chor und Orchester der Bayreuther Festspiele and conducted by Furtwängler. A rather good recording of it, actually," Snape glanced up at Harry briefly, "Not, I suspect, that that means anything to you." The Head of Slytherin did not continue singing, but hummed along to the tune, inclining his head at intervals when a cymbal crashed as though he were conducting the orchestra in his head._

_If Harry had had this scene described to him when he was in his first year, he would have laughed until his stomach hurt and he couldn't breathe any more. The reality, however, was actually quite in character for Snape. The music seemed to fit him quite well and while obviously taking pleasure in it, he refused to smile or show it in his features._

_"I didn't know you spoke German."_

_"Which just goes to prove Potter, that you are not omnipotent," Snape lay down the ladle he was using on the workbench before turning around and wiping his hands on a rather grimy-looking hand towel. "Of course I speak German. Half of the Death Eaters, having been educated at Durmstrang, speak nothing but and I would be rather useless in Austria if I only spoke English, would I not?"_

_"Austria?" Harry frowned._

_"Yes Potter, Austria. It is a small country adjoined to Germany, famous for its mountains, its yodelling and a ridiculous Muggle film called 'The Sound of Music'." Snape gave Harry a calculating look before seating himself behind his desk. "It is also incidentally, where I will be spending Christmas. Voldemort's orders. I suspect that is what Dumbledore's letter concerns."_

_Harry looked down at the folded piece of parchment and handed it to Snape. He took it, unfolded it and read it quickly._

_"Anything fun?" Harry regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. He regretted them even more when Snape looked at him as though he had just asked 'Are you a blue-spotted mongoose?'_

_"Strange as it may seem Potter, I find very little about Voldemort or the war in general to be 'fun'," Snape sighed, and dropped the note onto his desk. "It is simply about contacting Dumbledore and the Order while I am away. Nothing particularly important."_

_"You might not call that important but I'm sure there's more than one of us who would consider making sure you're still breathing reasonably important!"_

_Snape raised an eyebrow at him with some amusement. "Careful there, Potter. You'll be professing your undying love for me soon."_

_Harry's eyes widened only slightly, before he turned abruptly and stared at the potion Snape had been brewing. It was smoking gently so he couldn't quite see its colour, but he knew the smell. It was Lupin's Wolfsbane potion._

_Harry turned back around when he felt that his face had cooled off again. Snape had leant his head back against the chalkboard and closed his eyes, still muttering the words to the song under his breath._

_"So tell me," Harry ventured to break the silence between them, "How would you say 'My name is Harry Potter and I am the supreme cool person of the Universe' in German?"_

_Snape raised his eyebrow but did not otherwise move. Harry perched on Snape's desk, leaning back with his weight braced on his hands. The Potions Master sighed, perhaps in resignation, perhaps in something else and said, "Ich heiße Harry Potter und ich bin einen Dummkopf, den seinem Lehrer nich in Ruhe lässt"_

_Harry looked slightly suspicious. "Is that really how you say it?"_

_Snape just smirked and said, "You shall have to find out, Potter."_

***** 

**_August 25th, 2006_**__

_Tap tap tap!_

Harry was pulled from his revery by a brisk knocking on the door. He looked around him quickly, getting his barings before saying, "Come in." 

The wooden door opened and Hermione walked into his office, smiling rather falsely. 

"Hello, Hermione." 

"Hi Harry." 

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Harry removed his feet from the desk-top after a pointed look from Hermione and sat up straight, putting on his 'work' face. 

"It's about the trial," Harry didn't need to put on his 'work' face any more. That sentence snapped him back to the present. He nodded at Hermione to continue. "You know how I said you wouldn't have to declare yourself as Snape's acting Defence until the opening hearing?" 

"Yes, I remember how you said that." Harry said warily. 

"Well, there's been a slight … change of events. Ludo Bagman hanged himself in his cell last night, Harry." 

Harry's eyebrows hit the roof. "He did _what_? Hanged himself? But he was supposed to be the next man called to trial!" 

Hermione nodded and waited for a break in this speech. "I know Harry, and Snape was going to be after him. Well, things have changed now. Snape's hearing will be in two days." Hermione stared straight down at the desk top, determined not to look at Harry's face. "That means we – you – have two days to tell Snape that you're representing him, find witnesses who will agree to testify for him, get them to write accounts and check over them – I can do that, I suppose – and write your opening speech." 

Harry let his face fall into his hands, only peeking up at Hermione through his fingers. "'Mione," he mumbled, but was interrupted. 

"Please Harry, let me finish. So far as all that is concerned, I've gotten together a list of people who might help. Those most likely are at the top. Suffice to say Sirius is at the bottom," Hermione heard a short, somewhat hysterical giggle slip from between Harry's fingers but continued, "You have to contact them though, by owl or in person. At a push, by fire. Do that as quickly as you can. Then get yourself over to Azkaban, because that's something else that has to be done by now. With the change in trial dates the MLE will have sent someone over to tell him that he's got representation, so he'll be expecting you." 

Harry groaned and shook his head, before looking up at the girl before him. "I can't do this, Hermione." 

Hermione's brisk manner softened, and she walked around the table, laying a hand gently on his shoulder. "Yes you can Harry, because you must. If you don't no one else will. He's depending on you. We all are." 

***** 

Azkaban was not a pleasant place for the nicest of people. It was full of screams of pain, both physical and mental. Walking in, he had seen people who had pulled out their own hair and shredded their own faces at the torment of having their guilt forced upon them and multiplied. 

Severus Snape however, was not a nice person. He had rarely been a nice person and, should he ever leave Azkaban, would probably not change into a nice person. Therefore Azkaban was living torture for him. He dared not close his eyes for the images emblazoned on the lids and sounds which rang in his ears, screamed around him and through his head. 

_Clang!_

He turned his head to the side slowly, wondering if this was another torture device from his mind. He frowned. It was a bloody strange one if it was. Perhaps he had gone mad. 

"Severus Aquila Snape, I am authorised to take you from this place to a holding cell at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for the duration of your trial. Will you come peaceably or must I sedate you?" 

Snape sat up with some effort and looked blankly at the MLE official, dressed in suit-robes, wand out and pointed towards him. "I shall come peaceably," he muttered softly before standing. "But you have made an error. It is too soon for my trial, I have at least another week." 

The MLE official took Snape's arm and turned him, muttering a spell to bind his arms behind his back. "Your luck's in, then. There's been a change of plan. The trials from here on take place a week early." 

"But I have no representation…" 

"That's what you think. You mean no one's told you?" The MLE talked in a conversational tone, even as he held Snape firmly by the arm and escorted him down the bar-lined corridors. "Someone stepped forward to represent you. Seemed quite eager about it, actually." 

Snape felt a dawning dread that had nothing to do with the passing Dementors. "Who?" 

"You'll never believe it – Harry Potter!" The MLE grinned at him excitedly, seeming to forget for a moment that Snape was a suspected convict. "It's going to be a good one, this. There'll plenty of media attention…" 

"Potter? They are allowing a barely post-adolescent fool of a boy with no head for logic or reason to head my defence?" The MLE nodded rather enthusiastically. Snape looked around him at the grey stone walls and rusty bars of Azkaban, and muttered dryly under his breath, "I wonder if they'll let me put up curtains after the first ten years…" 

***** 

_If you're reading this, I'll presume you've read the chapter. Know what you've got to do now? REVIEW, damnit!_   
_Next chapter: Harry goes to visit Snape in his holding cell, Snape has his own little flash-back to the past and the first hearing takes place - with quite a surprise for Harry!_


	4. The Darkness He Called Night

_Disclaimer: Anything you recognise as being from the Harry Potter-verse belongs to JK Rowling and her compliment of publishers including, but not limited to, Scholastic and Bloomsbury, as well as the WB. Don't sue me, I have no money to give! The title is a quote from the Bible, Genesis (1:5)___

_Author's Notes: And this is going to be long! OK, Stuff in italics will either be thoughts or flashbacks - Use your head and I'm sure you'll work out which it is. To avoid confusions, or to at least attempt it, I have written translations to German in bold. However, I'm pretty sure it's still confusing. I'm trying to think of an easier way to do it, but if anyone has any suggestions I'm open! Huge amounts of thanks to my usual betas, Ria and Big Momma and to my translator, Iejasu. You all get get nekkid Alan Rickman dolls, or whatever else you want! This chapter is dedicated to Jess and Rhi. I don't have a reason, I just wanted to! Please remember to R&R, or I'll pout and stop writing. Then you'll really have a cliff hanger!___

_*****_**__**

**_The Darkness He Called Night_****__**

**_August 26th, 2006_**

The Department of Magical Law Enforcement's holding cells were hardly five star hotel rooms. There were no large leather sofas, roaring fireplaces or four-poster beds. However, when compared to the cold, damp iron and concrete boxes that were the Azkaban cells, Severus Snape found the white washed room he had been placed in really quite pleasant. It even had a window. True, the view was of a grubby looking area of London and there were bars on the outside but it was a change from having nothing to stare at but grey walls, rust and Dementors. 

Snape laid back on his bunk and glared up at the ceiling, following cracks in the plaster with his eyes. His usually immaculate black robes had now been lived in for three days and were not up to his usual standard. The left sleeve had been ripped open in the scuffle when the Aurors had arrested him. He had been running through the Forbidden Forest in an attempt to escape custody for at least a few more days. They had hit him with the leg-locker curse and as he fell the sleeve had been ripped on a sharp broken branch. 

"Visitor, Snape." The gruff voice of the prison warden called out to him, before the methodical clanking of the door being unlocked and opened. 

Snape sat up and turned to lean back against the wall. He watched as the white door opened to admit a tall, well-built young man with round-framed glasses and messy black hair. In his hand he carried a thin, dark red file. He wore a worried, nervous expression and his eyes darted quickly around the room before finally resting on Snape as the door slammed shut behind him. "Hello, Professor." 

Snape inclined his head by way of greeting. "Potter." The newcomer stayed by the door, looking as though he didn't quite know what to do. Snape sighed irritably, "I presume you have a purpose for being here other than staring at me like a gormless idiot?" 

This snapped Harry out of his shock and his features quickly turned sharp. "You know exactly why I'm here. They would have told you before taking you from Azkaban." The only reply Harry got was a sharp nod. He walked over to the bunk. "Budge up then, we need to get some things sorted." 

Snape complied, all be it muttering under his breath and turned his head to look at Harry. He looked tired and stretched. "I hope you know what you are doing, Potter. I should hate to think my future lay in the hands of an unprepared fool trying to play boy-hero." 

"Not today Snape, I'm not in the mood." Harry didn't even look up as he said this, quickly flicking through the file in his lap to find the testimonies that had been written. He couldn't remember when he had stopped being afraid of Snape and started playing him at his own game. It had simply happened one day. Neither man had made any comment on it, although both had noticed the occurrence with some pride – one in himself and the other in the fact that his pupil was finally beginning to learn something. 

"Right. This is what I've got so far. We, I should say, I've had some outside help." 

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Playing against the rules, Potter? I _am_ proud." Despite the sarcastic comment he looked over Harry's shoulder and scanned over the documents in front of him. There was a list of names, with some crossed through and some with little ticks or notes written next to them. These were presumably people who would testify on his behalf. Beside the list was a sheaf of parchment filled with the neat script of Remus Lupin. Snape did not bother to read it – he could guess its contents. 

"I am but keep quiet about it unless you want to have you fortieth birthday party in an Azkaban cell with a Dementor doing a strip-o-gram." Harry looked up at the older man and smiled ruefully. "As I was saying, my…associate and I have compiled a list and record of people who will testify for you. We have to hand this in to whoever's put in charge of the trial. I'm going to move for a dismissal tomorrow, if that's all right with you. Say that we've already been through this once when Voldemort first fell, produce transcripts from the last trial and the letters you and Dumbledore wrote to each other. It probably won't work, but it's worth a try." 

"Indeed." 

"You don't have anything to declare, I suppose? Nothing I should know? No nasty little tricks up your sleeve?" 

"None." 

"Good," Harry dropped the folder to the floor with a sharp slap and turned where he sat to look at his former teacher. "Are you holding up OK? I mean, obviously you're in Azkaban and it's not a sunny break at a sea side resort but…are you doing all right in there?" 

Snape's lips twitched in what could almost be described as a smile. "It is not perhaps how I would choose to spend my time but at least I am not surrounded by adolescents with raging hormones who want to do nothing more than snog in the corridors." He looked at Harry and wasn't as surprised as he should have been to see a look of worry on the boy's face. "I am doing fine, Potter. A short spell in Azkaban will do me no harm." 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You don't look fine. You look exhausted and half mad." 

"Yes, well being in a prison surrounded by screaming lunatics will do that to you. While we're at it, you look like you decided to go three rounds with a hippogriff. Rough night last night?" Snape smirked at Harry as he blushed and looked away, thoroughly delighted that he could still get to the boy. 

Harry shook his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Just weird dreams, that's all. Nothing you need to worry about," Harry intercepted Snape as he drew breath to say something, "and yes, I've tried Dreamless Sleep Potion. It doesn't work. I'll just have to live with it like everyone else." 

"Five more minutes, Mr Potter," came the gravely voice from outside. 

Harry jumped and lowered his voice. "Has he been there the whole time?" 

Snape glanced at the door. "Probably. Why?" He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "Worried that our secret will get out?" 

This time Harry would not rise to the bait, and replied in German, "Ja. Sie sollen nicht wissen, dass Hermione mir hilft, sonst werde ich hiervon ausgeschlossen und sie wird bestraft." ("**Yes. I don't want them to know Hermione's helping me or I could get chucked off of this and she could get a fine.**") 

Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry's language change but replied to him in German, "Lass uns hoffen, dass der Wachter kein Deutsch versteht." ("**Let us hope that the warden does not understand German,**") Snape sighed and reverted back to English. "You should go now." 

"Ich erinnere mich an das letzte Mal, als Sie das sagten…" 

**"I remember the last time you said that…"**

Snape growled warningly, "Potter…" 

"One minute, Mr Potter." 

Harry leant forward to pick up Snape's file. When he came up, his eyes rested on the older man's left fore arm, where the Dark Mark had once been. When Voldemort had finally died, the Death Eaters' dark marks had disappeared leaving no trace of the ugly red tattoo. Harry brushed his thumb gently over the un-marked skin. Snape flinched away from the touch as though he had been burnt. "Hände weg, Potter!" 

Harry mentally translated the phrase, **"Hands off, Potter!"**

Their eyes connected briefly, before Harry stood and left through the bright white door, leaving Snape alone in the cell, his own fingers brushing over the skin where his mark had once been. He lay back on the bunk, closed his eyes and allowed his mind to flow over the past. 

***** 

**_August 20th, 2001 - Hogwarts_****__**

_The Great Hall stood as it had for the past thousand years. The enchanted ceiling threw starlight down upon the group gathered there and a hundred floating white candles flickered warm yellow light into the darkest corners. The four long house tables were pushed back against the walls, the head table with them. Now, in the centre of the large, airy room stood a circular wooden table. On its top was painted a large white star, with a chair placed at each point - eleven seats in total._

_Snape was already sitting in his place, watching the small groups of people surrounding the table. Bill, Charlie and Arthur Weasley stood together talking in hushed whispers. Near the head seat of the table, Dumbledore was talking to McGonagall, looking rather more grave than he usually did. Off to another side stood Black, Lupin, Arabella Figg and Mundungus Fletcher. Snape rolled his eyes. It would seem very little had changed between one war and another. The only difference was the small, scrawny boy sitting opposite him looking rather out of place. He was staring fixedly down at his hands as though in deep thought and purposely avoiding everyone else's eyes._

_"Shall we all get on?" Albus Dumbledore sat down beside Snape and nodded to him with a reassuring smile._

_Harry looked up abruptly and watched as the small groups of people moved to sit around the table. Black sat to his right and Arthur Weasley to his left. Snape nodded sharply to Arabella Figg as she sat beside him before turning his attention to Dumbledore._

_"Friends," Albus began, smiling warmly, "I find it a marvellous experience to have you all together here with me once again. I can only be sorry it is not under better circumstances that we are re-united. We, all of us know why we are here. You are all my most trusted friends. You have been called on before to help me at times of dire need – and now I find myself asking for your help again. Voldemort has returned," there was a soft muttering around the table at this statement which Snape found slightly irritating. "We must start planning and preparing for the war that is inevitable. Firstly, however, let us acquaint each other with what has taken place so far. Harry, I am sorry but I must ask you to speak of the events after the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament."_

_All eyes fell on Harry. He looked up and gave Dumbledore a worried look, before taking a deep breath and relating the story, all the while staring at the tabletop. He told the group how Voldemort had killed Cedric Diggory without a backward glance, how he had used Harry's own blood and Wormtail's arm to bring himself back to full power. It was here that Dumbledore interrupted him, although Snape knew that there was more to the story._

_"Thank you Harry, that is all we need to hear." Potter smiled weakly at Dumbledore and seemed to pull himself together a little more. "Now we shall hear from Severus. I sent you back to Voldemort the same day, Severus. What news do you have?"_

_Now it was Snape's turn to stare with great interest at a fleck of peeling paint on the tabletop. "I was accepted after much…persuasion, back into the fold. Almost all those who were found innocent at the last trials were there, except for Karkaroff who fled when the Dark Mark first burnt,"_

_"And you were right there alongside them, Snape," The Potions Master looked up sharply to see Sirius Black's mocking eyes boring into him. He glowered back._

_"Sirius, kindly allow our friend to continue. You will have time to argue later, but just now we can do without it."_

_Snape thanked the Headmaster silently, before returning to his story. "Several of the Death Eaters have children here – Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, the Parkinsons – therefore it is of the utmost importance that whatever is said or decided in these meetings stays between us alone. Hogwarts may be safe at the moment, but it is full of spies. I have no doubt that these children will feel…obliged to follow in their parents' footsteps."_

_"We know this, Severus. If you would continue."_

_"At the moment Voldemort is not overly concerned with regaining his former grip over the wizarding community. He is more concerned with Potter," Snape's eyes flicked upwards to gorge the young man's reaction. He was still glaring at the table as though it had fed him a cutting insult, but Snape noticed the clench of his jaw. "Voldemort really is not the sanest of people and I feel that he sees the boy as something of a project. He certainly will not continue until he has proved that no man may stand in his way. I think it would be advisable, Albus, to send the boy into hiding."_

_At this Harry did look up with something like horror. "Professor Dumbledore, no. I don't want to hide from him and he won't try and get me if I stay at Hogwarts…will he?"_

_Dumbledore sighed heavily, "Harry, Hogwarts is protected with many wards and some great wizards and witches. I cannot, however, say that it is unbreakable."_

_"Dumbledore, consider what happened the last time we tried to put a family into hiding. The Fidelius Charm is not infallible and you do not truly know who you can and cannot trust any more. I agree with Harry. He's safer here where we can all keep an eye on him." Sirius rested a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled down at him. Harry returned the smile weakly. "I think he should stay here during the holidays as well. I wouldn't trust those Muggles not to sell him off to a Death Eater for a sickle."_

_Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, Sirius. As Harry's Godfather I trust you to know what is best for him. Harry may stay here for the rest of the holidays. There will always be someone here – either myself, Minerva or Severus. I am sure we shall find something for him to do. If, as you say Severus, there is no immediate concern of Voldemort trying to take back Hogsmeade, then perhaps we have a little more time to plan than I had anticipated. Did he mention Azkaban?"_

_"Only that he wishes to have those who were imprisoned returned to him. I did not hear him mention the Dementors but if he is opening Azkaban he must surely desire their return to his service."_

_Dumbledore nodded his agreement. "We shall plan around that eventuality. Now, however, let us all take a little time. We each of us need rest and time for this all to sink in. I thank you all once again for coming and hope you will all stay a short while before going to do what must be done. Now, if you will excuse me," Dumbledore stood, as did everyone and walked towards the door. At length everyone left, leaving the Great Hall empty._

_*****_

_Severus Snape enjoyed Hogwarts best at night, when he could walk the silent halls without constant chattering and crowds of teenagers distracting him from the castle's beauty. He often walked at night when insomnia plagued him. There was something calming about the soft glow of the candles and the earth colours of various tapestries._

_Tonight his feet had taken him to the Great Hall. He entered and looked up at the ceiling. The night was not entirely clear and the starlight turned the scattered clouds silver. Snape allowed himself a private smile._

_His gaze lowered to the empty round table. _No, not empty_. Snape frowned, seeing that one of the eleven chairs was occupied. A small boy with a seeker's build, a mop of unruly black hair and round-framed glasses sat in one of the seats, staring up at the sky._

_The boy obviously had not noticed his presence and Snape did not want to be noticed that night. He turned and walked silently back towards the door._

_"Amazing, isn't it?"_

_The softly spoken voice stopped Snape in his tracks. Even in the great silence of the hall, the familiar voice sounded smaller than usual. Even…scared?_

_"They never change, they never go away. They just stay the same and look down on us and watch without really caring. Sometimes I wish people were more like stars. I bet Orion never wanted to kill Pegasus just because it's a constellation of an animal rather than a person."_

_Snape turned around slowly, wondering if Potter actually knew who he was talking to. He followed the boy's gaze and stared up at the ceiling. He sighed heavily, "War is not a time to wish that things would be different, Potter. It is a time to see them for what they are."_

_"Have you ever been afraid, Professor?"_

_The simply asked question made Snape frown and look at the boy. "All my life, Potter. But fear is something that can be ignored – that must be ignored, or it will consume us."_

_Potter turned to look at him slowly and Snape noticed that there were tracks of silver running down his cheeks, as though the stars had been dripping mercury on him from above. "What are you afraid of?"_

_Snape considered answering for a split second. He did not know why but there was something about the way the boy looked at him with tears running down his face and yet without shame. He was so open, seemingly without knowing the fact, or perhaps without knowing how rare it was. He had never seen anyone so vulnerable and yet with such obvious strength and Snape felt drawn to him – a sudden desire to be like him._

_Snape turned away from him again. "You should be in bed, Potter. Wandering around the school at night is not safe. Go back to your common room."_

_He heard the scrape of the chair drawing back and heard his footsteps as he drew nearer. The Potions Master wondered if the boy would leave him with a parting remark, but no. He just walked straight past him and up the steps._

***** 

**_August 27th, 2006_****__**

"Are you ready?" 

"Am I buggery!" 

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Just remember what I said. Move for dismissal on the grounds of the previous case and the obvious number of people here to vouch for him. Use you initiative. Hell, use your charm, you know you've got it in abundance." 

Harry wasn't sure whether to look indignant or gratified. "Thank you…I think." 

Hermione smiled at him, before her focus landed over his shoulder and she frowned. "What's Ron doing here?" 

Harry's eyes widened, and he looked over his shoulder to see Ron walking towards them, grinning and waving. "Ah. Now, I probably should have mentioned that…" 

"Hi there, Harry, Hermione. What are you doing here? Come to lend support?" 

"Um, not exactly. Listen, Ron I know I should have said something when we were talking before, but…" 

"Oh, looks like they're ready. You can tell me later, can't you Harry?" Ron grinned, clapped his old school friend on the back and walked through the heavy oak doors into the dungeon courtroom, where people had started filing out from the last trial. 

Harry smiled weakly as Ron left and shrugged at Hermione. "I tried to tell him." 

"Tell him what, Harry?" Hermione was looking more than slightly suspicious. 

"Oh, um…He doesn't know that I'm doing this," Harry indicated the file in his hand containing his notes for the hearing. 

"Well, it shouldn't matter too much. He's here to sit in on the hearing, right?" Hermione's eyes narrowed as Harry tried to avoid eye contact. "Right?" 

"Um, actually, Ron's presence is more…uh…official. He's, um…He's in charge of the prosecution." 

Harry winced as Hermione blustered, "The prosecution? He's here to try and convince them to lock him up? Ron? Our Ron?" 

Harry made the universally recognised hand gesture for 'keep it down, people are staring'. "Look, he didn't know we were going to be defending him. It's not his fault if he was assigned to a case, is it?" Harry thought it was better, at this moment, not to mention the delight with which Ron had given him this news. 

Hermione sighed heavily and had her hands balled into fists. "Well, I suppose you're right but he could have refused, couldn't he? Oh, well, it's too late now. Let's just hope he hasn't changed much since school and it'll be a walk over!" 

Harry was surprised to see such a vindictive smile on Hermione's lips. He rather thought this trial would be as much pay back for her and her years of telling Ron to do more research on his projects, as it would be for Ron and his years of cutting insults and bad grades in Potions. 

Harry offered Hermione his arm and she took it, smiling. They walked into the cold, half-darkness of the courtroom. He noticed Hermione looking around the room. She, of course, had never seen the large underground chamber, lit by fiery torches; its tiered wooden benches and dark stone walls; its unfathomably high ceiling and enchanted chair that chained anyone who sat in it. 

"I'll have to go down to the bottom. You'd better stay up here. Look, Professor McGonagall's over there." 

Hermione nodded and squeezed his arm reassuringly. "Don't worry, Harry. It'll all be just fine. If all goes well, he'll be out by this afternoon." 

He stood and watched for a moment as Hermione sidled across the room to the bench where most of the faculty of Hogwarts seemed to be sitting, along with Charlie Weasley and Remus Lupin. Harry took a deep breath and started to make his way down towards the front. He had spotted Ron's bright red hair as soon as they had entered. He was nodding to officials and smiling and chatting. Harry wondered briefly if Hermione was right. Ron seemed awfully sure about himself, and he had obviously sat in on trials like this before. 

It's too easy. There must be a catch. 

Harry had just sat down and arranged his notes on the bench in front of him when a loud bang resounded through the chamber. 

"I, Harold Fictus, Minister for Magical Law Enforcement, call this court into session. The time is thirty-two minutes past three. Let the hearing for Professor Severus Aquila Snape commence. Who prosecutes against this man?" 

Ron stood up from his seat. "Ron Weasley of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Harry watched him grin up at his brother before sitting down again. He also caught the small frown Charlie gave him. 

"And who stands in his defence?" 

"Harry Potter of the Department of Mysteries." 

A wave of hushed whispering swept around the room. He barely heard Ron gasp _'What?'_ before sitting down again and studiously ignoring everyone else's eyes upon him. 

"Very good. Of what is this man accused?" 

An official looking, plump middle-aged man who was sitting opposite them intoned in a grave voice, "Of improper use of the Unforgivable Curses, of being a follower of the Dark Lord as one of his Death Eaters and of abuse against a minor in his care." 

Harry's mouth dropped open. _ Child abuse?! They're accusing him of child abuse? When did this happen?_

He flicked through his notes, only half listening to what was happening around him. What he did hear however, was that the minister seemed as surprise as he. 

"Abuse against a minor? I have no record of this accusation. Weasley, explain yourself." 

Ron stood up and cleared his throat, looking sheepish. "I apologise Minister, but we only confirmed that we had a witness who would testify to this accusation half an hour ago. It was a late addition to the charges." 

"Really Weasley, this is most irregular…" 

"And most unfair," Harry stood up and faced Fictus. "I was not aware that this charge was to be raised against my…client and therefore have not had access to the evidence or time to prepare a proper defence for this particular charge." 

He saw Ron frowning at him out of the corner of his eye, but would not allow it to distract him. "Again, I apologise, Minister. However, now that we have definite proof, such a severe accusation cannot be ignored and cannot be delayed." 

"Very well," Fictus said, "Mr Potter, you will be granted an extra two days to prepare your defence for this charge and to acquaint yourself with the evidence that Mr Weasley has gathered, along with any additional witnesses he may be calling. You both have your witness lists to hand, I presume?" 

Both muttered in the affirmative and handed their lists to an official. "Mr Potter, I am presuming, under the circumstances, you would like to revise your opening speech?" 

"Yes, Minister." 

"Then opening speeches will be saved for the trial, which will take place two days from today at nine-thirty AM." Fictus banged his hammer again. "Court is adjourned. And no more surprises Mr Weasley, thank you." 

Harry stood, gathering his notes back together. Hermione was dodging her way through the crowd towards him, and journalists were asking him questions, but he really couldn't have cared less. He just wanted to get back to the holding cell and find out what the hell Snape had been hiding from him. 

He was about to do just that, when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. "So. Siding with the enemy, are you?" 

*****__

_If you're reading this then you've finished the story. Don't think you can get out of it! Go review, it'll only take a few seconds!_   
_Next chapter: Well, I'm not entirely sure. Ron and Harry face off, we find out how Harry learned to speak German and Snape gets his wrist slapped! Will hopefully be up in about two weeks._


	5. Fill the Earth and Subdue It

_Disclaimer: I own just about zip so far as this story is concerned. Lucky ole me. Situations, characters and just about everything else you recognise comes from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series - they're not mine. Even 'Somewhere Cottage', Snape's house, was shamelessly stolen. The name is the name of my aunt's house, and when you see it...well...I'll leave that for the next chapter!___

_Author's Notes: As usual, much love and thanks to my amazing beta reader Ria and to my fantabulous German translator, Iejasu. Just for anyone who wants to know, Graigwyn is Welsh for 'White Rock'. Read from that what you will! People have been saying that the flashbacks get confusing so I've started dating them. Aren't I nice? Give me a while and I'll date flashbacks on the other chapters as well. Please R&R because otherwise the story will take a nasty turn *Rubbing my hands together evilly* and believe me, it could happen easily! This chapter is dedicated to 'my mate Dave' because I'm sucking up to him so he'll let me include him in the next chapter. You'll have to see if you can spot him!___

_*****___

**_Fill the Earth and Subdue It_**

**_August 27th, 2006_**

Harry was sat on a hard wooden bench with his head cradled in his hands. He had given up on trying to reason with his two arguing friends a good ten minutes ago and was now happily thinking of the various ways he would torture Snape for getting him into this situation. 

"He saved Harry's life, Ron. He's risked his neck repeatedly for the cause. Doesn't that mean _anything_ to you?" 

"But he's a complete git, Hermione. Besides, you don't even know what he's been doing in his spare time. If he was just acting as a Death Eater the bloke deserves a BAFTA because I honestly couldn't have told the difference." 

"The difference is he stopped them killing people, he relayed us information…" 

"And how do you know he wasn't doing the same for Voldemort?" There was a short silence and Hermione looked down at her feet. "Precisely. You don't." 

Harry sighed in exasperation and stood up dramatically. "Look, you two can argue all night for all I care but if you don't mind, I have to go shout at my old Potions Professor and find out what the hell is going on." 

Harry turned abruptly and walked towards the MLE's holding cells. Ron caught up with him quickly and thrust a yellow folder at him. "Your copy of the evidence and exact accusations." 

Harry nodded and tucked the file under his arm. "Thanks." 

"Listen, I know you sort of like Snape," Ron made a face like the statement gave him pain. "I mean, you fought with him in the war without complaining too much about it and stuff – but I really believe he's guilty and he deserves to go down for this. I want you to understand this, Harry. Just because you're one of my best friends and you're representing him, that doesn't mean I'm going to give you an easy ride." 

Harry's voice was dangerously low as he replied, "Likewise." Before walking briskly down the hallway, his footsteps echoing off the vast marble walls. 

***** 

"Visitor, Snape." The familiarly gravely voice of the warden called out before the door swung open and Harry walked impatiently into the room. 

"Potter," Snape began, sitting up right on the bunk. 

"Don't you 'Potter' me, Snape." Harry was waving a canary yellow file around. "Just explain to me what exactly _this_ is about." 

Harry half dropped, half threw the folder onto the bunk beside his former Potions Master and continued pacing. Snape picked up the file and read its neatly written header, '_The Department of Magical Law Enforcement (MLE) Prosecution notes – Prof. Severus A. Snape – First Copy_'. He frowned and opened it to the first page, which contained the list of charges, and skimmed over it quickly. 

_"What?"_

"My reaction precisely. Now, if you'd like to explain…" 

"But I never touched him!" 

Harry paused in his pacing and frowned. He moved to stand next to Snape, reading over his shoulder. "'Him'? I'd presumed it was a 'her'. They didn't mention any names and I came straight here from the hearing – no time to look over it." 

Snape raised an eyebrow at his ex-student, "Then that will teach you to presume, will it not?" He looked back down, reading aloud from the page before him, "'Charge in the third – the Defendant is accused of physically and mentally abusing a child in his care. Witnesses and testifiers to this charge: Lucius M. Malfoy, Draco L. Malfoy, Donna P. Fudge.' It would appear I am being accused of at least contributing to Draco's insanity." 

Harry sank heavily onto the bunk, a sudden calm coming over him. He spoke very quietly but his words rang out in the silence of the cell, "Did you do it?" 

Severus turned his head sharply and scowled at the man beside him. Then his anger at the impertinent question softened at the scared look on his face and the hollow, empty green eyes. He looked at the floor. "No. No, I didn't." 

He heard a heavy sigh and when he looked up again he met a pair of glistening green eyes and a weak smile. "If you say you didn't do it then I believe you. But a jury's going to take more convincing." 

"Your old friend is choosing to call a convict and a mad man to the stand. Their case cannot be that strong." 

Harry raised his eyebrows slightly that Snape knew who was prosecuting but wasn't really surprised. This was, after all, the all-knowing, all-seeing. "They're also calling the Minister of Magic's sister. That must have been the witness Ron had trouble securing." Harry sighed heavily and pulled the folder into his own lap to start scanning over the information it held. "Listen, can you think of why they'd accuse you of this?" 

Snape also sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. "More than part of it will have been Lucius idea. We were once very…close. It hit him hard when he discovered I was not a 'true follower'. He obviously wanted to see me punished." 

Harry nodded. "But surely it would just be your word against his in this case. I mean, there's no firm evidence…" 

"Potter, were you asleep when I read the witness list? Professor Donna Fudge is giving evidence against me. She works at St. Mungo's and is probably treating young Mr. Malfoy. She will have evidence that the boy has been abused." 

Harry frowned. "I thought you said you didn't touch him?" 

"I thought you said you trusted me?" Snape turned his head slowly to regard the man beside him. "Not me, you insufferable brat. Lucius." 

Harry at least had the grace to look slightly sheepish. "OK. Sorry. Anyway, just how am I meant to prove this?" 

Snape ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at Harry who had stood and started pacing again. "We cannot." 

Harry frowned and paused for a moment. "Of course we can. Don't be daft." Snape rolled his eyes at the typically Gryffindor response. "We just need to…figure something out." 

"A brilliant plan, Potter. And what is this 'something', exactly?" 

"How they're planning to get Draco to testify. The man's a raving lunatic, he can't string two words of sense together." 

"Well, that's simple enough. He will be dosed up with Veritaserum. They used it to get the Longbottoms to testify at Crouch's trial. There is a draw-back to using it, though," Snape's eyes lit up and a smile began to tug at his lips. "Veritaserum makes the user speak…" 

"What they believe to be the truth. Yes, I know. I did pay some attention in Potions, you know." 

"Make the most of this Potter, because it is unlikely to happen again," Snape turned to Harry, an actual genuine smile on his face. "You are a genius and I could kiss you!" 

Harry sank back onto the bunk with his jaw slack and stared blankly at the opposite wall as Snape muttered under his breath. 

"Potter, do you have your wand?" The Potions Master looked up when there was no response and sighed heavily. "Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, you have faced down Voldemort, fought dragons and seen Filch in just his underpants. I refuse to believe that my calling you a genius is really enough to render you speechless – now do you have your wand?" 

"It was actually the other but never mind. No, I don't. The warden took it before I came in." Harry watched smiling for a moment while Snape swore under his breath, before reaching into a long, thin pocket inside his robes. "So I suppose it's a good job I carry two, really." 

"Excellent. Give it to me." 

Snape held out his hand for the wand but Harry just raised his eyebrow. "And why would I want to do that?" 

"So I can cast a spell. Do try not to be so dense." 

Harry rolled his eyes and handed over the wand. Snape spent a few minutes running his fingers over the wand and allowing it to adjust to him. 

"What spell are you going to cast?" 

"The Sanguinis Charm." 

Harry frowned. "The one to share blood? Why?" 

"It never ceases to amaze me that within the confines of the classroom you failed to utter a single syllable unless otherwise directed and now, here you are, performing a convincing impersonation of the Spanish Inquisition. Give me your arm." 

The instruction caught Harry rather by surprise after the tirade so he held out his arm without thinking. Snape turned it over so that it rested on his lap, palm-side up and pushed Harry's robe sleeve up to the elbow. Harry was surprised to find that even in the cold of the holding cell, Snape's fingers were warm against his skin. Harry's hand was stretched back so the skin across the wrist was taught. Snape used his other hand to hold the wand tip to a prominent blue vein. 

"This may hurt a bit." 

Harry nodded his head once and looked up into the deep black eyes of his companion. 

"_Sanguinis Snape_," Harry felt a sharp pain at his wrist like an injection and jumped slightly. Then he felt a warmth spread through him, raising goodebumps on his arms and making him dizzy. He closed his eyes for a moment, waiting for the rushing in his ears to stop. 

"The dizziness will not take long to pass." 

A warm, callused thumb was massaging small circles on his wrist over the spell's point of entry. Harry didn't push it away. 

"Why do I need your blood?" 

"The wards on my house will only allow those with a Snape's blood to enter." 

"Oh," there was a pause. Harry opened his eyes, the head rush gone and fell into two deep, obsidian pools. He gulped and drew his wrist away. "Am I going to your house, then?" 

Snape smirked, "I fail to see how else you would obtain a book from my personal library." Harry just nodded meekly, still a little woozy from the after-effects of the charm. 

"Now listen closely, Potter. Go to the portkey station at Diagon Alley. Take a portkey to Graigwyn. Hardly any wizards live there any more but it is a popular wizarding tourist spot so the portkey station there is still active. From the station you will need to find Somewhere Cottage. That should be easy enough, even for you. If you do have any problems, though, ask in the Bug and Bootlace." 

"OK. I think I can remember all that. What am I to get? And, more importantly, why?" 

"Five minutes, Mr. Potter." Both men tensed for a moment, suddenly worried that they were being overheard. 

Snape leaned closer to Harry and lowered his voice. "The book will be in my private library. You seem to be gifted at snooping around in other peoples' business so I doubt find that will be a problem for you. It is called 'Potions of the Mind'." 

"'Potions of the Mind'. Right, I can remember that. What do I do with it?" 

"One minute, Mr Potter." 

Harry shook his head. "I'm sure he can't tell the time properly. There's no way that was four minutes!" 

"I don't have the time. Speak to your…associate. Tell her what we were discussing and show her the book. Her mind is logical enough that she will be able to work it out." 

Harry nodded and stood, picking up the almost forgotten yellow folder. "Don't worry. It'll all be alright." 

Snape spoke in a perfect deadpan. "Your optimism is truly touching." 

Harry smiled brightly, happy to see that Snape had not entirely given up hope – sarcasm was generally a good sign so far as he was concerned. He slipped out of the door as it opened and walked down the corridor, repeating in his head: 

_Graigwyn, Somewhere Cottage, Potions of the Mind…Graigwyn, Somewhere Cottage, Potions of the Mind…_

***** 

**_December 22nd 2003_**__

_"Ich heiße Harry Potter und ich bin die kühlste person im das Universum."___

_Snape didn't even bother to look up. "Beg to differ, Potter."___

_The Potions classroom was colder even than usual. It looked darker than it did during term time, probably because the high windows were covered with a thick layer of snow making any sunlight that did enter seem dull and bleak. It also seemed a lot barer than usual, and was becoming barer by the second as Snape reduced bottle after bottle and placed them carefully into a large wooden trunk.___

_Harry perched on one of the front row desks. "Or, as you teach it, my name is Harry Potter and I am a pest who will not leave his teacher alone. I really do think Hermione is the better teacher."___

_"So it is Miss Granger who has been teaching you to say such useless sentences. I really had hoped that the girl's brain could afford her some common sense but no. Heaven forbid she should teach you to say something sensible, like 'Wo kann ich die nächste Kneipe finden? Ich werde demnächst vom Schwarzen Lord vernichtet und möchte noch ein letztes Bier!"___

_Harry frowned. "Could you say that again? I'll get Hermione to translate for me. She has a German pen friend."___

_Snape just glared at him. "I am very busy Potter and have no time for idle chatter."___

_Harry looked down at his feet, suddenly quiet. "I just wanted to…you know…say good bye before you go."___

_Snape looked up at him briefly. "Good bye."___

_He stalked off through the usually hidden door that led into his private rooms. Harry smiled at the closing door briefly before standing and walking towards the open trunk. He peered into its dark depths. A variety of different coloured crystal bottles and jars glinted up at him.___

_Harry reached into one of his robes' inside pockets and pulled out a small brown leather-bound book. He rubben his thumb over the gold embossed title, 'The Complete Works of Ministry Potions Research – 2003'. Percy had given it to him. As he stilled worked in the Cauldrons department at the ministry he got the first drafts free, before they came out. He had originally given it to Ron, who of course didn't want it, and it had ended up with Harry. It had struck him that Snape, going to Austria for Christmas, may not receive any presents, and something like this might actually be appreciated by him. So he had written a short inscription on the inside front cover – something like 'Received this and thought of you. Merry Christmas'. He was careful though, not to sign his name.___

_Harry now frowned at the 'gift'. He had never been taught a charm to wrap presents. He pointed his wand at the book and muttered, "Wrap!" Nothing happened. Hardly surprising, really. Harry shrugged and instead muttered, "Reducio!" The book shrank until it rested neatly in his palm. Had leaned forwards and placed it gently in the trunk so it leaned up against the side.___

_Satisfied, he walked towards the door. "Have a good time in Austria," he called. A replying grunt floated through the oak.___

_Harry rolled his eyes and turned to leave. "Fröhliche Weihnachten, Potter,"___

_Harry smiled wryly. He didn't need Hermione to translate that. "Merry Christmas, Professor."___

_*****___

_Awww, wasn't that a sweet way to end? Aren't I nice? You've read it, now go review or I'm not writing any more! Lack of reviews leads straight to writers block. Next chapter: Not entirely certain of the exact details but we should at least begin the journey to Snape's house, some interaction between Ron and Lucius Malfoy and...hmmmmm...not sure about the flashback. Any suggestions?_


	6. They Were Beautiful

_Disclaimer: The characters and situations in this story belong to JK Rowling and her various publishers, including but not limited to Bloomsbury and Scholastic. The chapter title is a quote from the Bible, Genesis 6:2. 'Somewhere Cottage' is the property of my Aunt, although I hardly think she's likely to sue me.___

_Author's Notes: Much thanks to my beta-reader, Ria *glomps!*. Also, much thanks to 'my mate Dave' for allowing me to drop him into my lil story. He's not hard to spot. Oh, I also have to tell everyone he's not gay. Well, maybe not in real life! This chapter is dedicated to my ever-present multi-reviewers. The people that review with practically every new chapter and make my day! These include but are not limited to besnaped, Alithiel, Prophetess of Hearts and XaXona Lupin-Black. Remember to review!!!___

_*****___

**_They Were Beautiful_**

Harry glanced about his office, wondering if he had forgotten to do anything. He had owled Hermione to tell her that he was off to Wales on Snape's instruction; he had left a note with his personal assistant to give to Fletcher, his boss. Harry grinned thinking about what his face would look like when he read it and then frowned, wondering if he would still have his job when he returned. The note had said, 'you know how you're always saying I need a holiday? I decided to take one. I won't be more than two days – I can't afford to be. Janine has been instructed to deal with anyone looking for me, so don't worry. See you soon - Harry.' He took one last glance around his office. He had a reasonable sum of money – both wizarding and muggle – in his pocket, the case file and both of his wands. 

_Right. Off we trot!_

Harry walked to his fireplace and took a pinch of floo powder from the pot on the mantle. He threw it into the fire, watching as the orange flames leapt and changed colour. He stepped forward into the fireplace and turned to face back out towards the room. "Diagon Alley," he said in a clear voice. 

The world spun around and around, and Harry felt ever so slightly queasy. He had been travelling by floo for the past seven years but he still wasn't used to it. Still, he kept his eyes open and watched the various rooms whiz by, waiting for the jolt that would tell him it was time to jump out. 

_There it is!_

Harry lurched forwards, instinctively reaching a hand out to steady himself. 

"Hey!" 

Harry's fingers closed around cloth and his body shunted against something firm - something firm and warm. Something Harry couldn't see because his glasses had disappeared. 

A hand grasped Harry's forearm and hauled him properly upright. Harry became dimly aware that the firm, warm, clothed something was probably a person. 

"Here, you dropped these." A male person. 

Harry felt a pair of wire-framed glasses pressed into his hand. He glanced down at them before sliding them onto the bridge of his nose, snapping the world back into focus. He looked up into a pair of smirking blue-green eyes. "Um, thanks, uh…" 

The man's smirk widened. He removed his grasp on Harry's arm and instead held out his hand. "Dave Sidan." 

Harry smiled, "Thank you, Dave Sidan," he took the hand and shook it firmly. "Sorry, I don't travel by floo well." 

"That's OK. I don't think anyone does." He looked down and withdrew his hand slowly, a small smile playing on his lips. "And as a general rule I don't usually complain when good looking young guys jump out at me from fire places." 

Harry's eyebrows raised and he smiled nervously. "Thank you…I think." 

"The next portkey will be to Graigwyn from station booth two. Repeat, portkey to Graigwyn from station booth two in three minutes," said a tinny, nasal voice. 

"Oh, that's my portkey." Harry started glancing around the crowded station area for 'station booth two'. 

Dave's lips quirked into a slight smile. "Well, maybe I'll see you around…" 

"Oh. Potter, Harry Potter." Harry went to offer his hand, before remembering they had already done the hand-shaking and turned it into a brush of his hand over his hair. 

Dave smiled and nodded. "I'll see you around, Potter." 

Harry nodded, smiled and headed off for the portkey booth. As he dodged through the crowds, he thought how very odd it was to have heard such Snape-ish words in an American accent.__

_Typical, Harry. You meet a nice guy who pays you a compliment, picks up your glasses for you and stops you falling flat on your face, and immediately you start comparing him to Snape. Time for the men in white coats, Potter._

He stepped into the booth and noticed, with no little surprise, that he was one of three people there and that one of the other people was the portkey attendant. He placed a finger on the fake gold carriage clock and waited, watching the clock on the wall. Clocks in portkey booths were really very clever. The hands would change the space they moved to fit in with how long it would be until the next portkey left. 

_Three…Two…One…_

Harry felt a pull behind his navel and the station and noise around him dissolved into an endless grey. The floor de-materialised and re-materialised beneath his feet. The greyness around him became darker and points of warm yellow light appeared at intervals around him. The air around him became colder and damper. 

"Thank you for travelling with Daigon Alley portkeys. Enjoy your stay," said the same tinny, nasal voice. 

Harry looked quickly around him. He was stood on a small, circular wooden dais in what appeared to be a cave. The walls were black, damp and rough, like the walls of the underground chambers of Gringott's. The only sound he could hear was that of water dripping. Snape hadn't been lying when he said that not many people used the portkey station much anymore. 

"This way, please," said the attendant. 

Harry's head snapped around to watch him as he turned and stepped off of the dais onto a stone walkway. Harry frowned. That was unusual. They were surrounded by water – a vast underground lake, with the stone walkway meandering its way across the inky water. Harry followed the other visitors to Graigwyn, looking around him. The only light down here was given from flaming torches attached to the cave walls, the light of which reflected off the glassy surface of the lake. 

Harry pulled his light summer robes closer about him. The air was colder and damper here than back in London. The walkway began to widen out, stretching away to either side until it formed the bank. Harry took a moment to look back the way he had come before continuing to follow the party down a stone corridor. 

After walking for about a minute the corridor opened out into an entrance hall, of sorts, which was flooded with cold, bleak sunlight. It flooded through a great wall of clear crystal. The light refracted off the imperfections in the crystal and spread rainbows over the darker walls of the cave. It also showed a distorted view of a gloomy, grey-clouded sky peeking over green mountaintops. Harry frowned. It had been beautiful, warm sunshine back in London. 

He walked towards the great wall. There was a wizard stood roughly at its centre, dressed in uniformed robes. He tipped his pointed hat as Harry drew nearer and spoke in a thick Welsh accent, "Welcome to Graigwyn, sir." 

"Uh, thank you. Am I OK to go?" 

The man smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir. Just walk through the crystal. There shouldn't be anyone about on the other side." 

Harry raised his eyebrows slightly and nodded. Security was really lax in these parts. "Thanks." 

The uniformed guard tipped his hat again and Harry inspected the wall before him briefly. It didn't look any different from the rest of the wall, but then he supposed the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron didn't really look any different when there wasn't a doorway in it. He sighed heavily and walked forwards with purpose… 

…Straight through the wall and out into the rain. 

"Urgh!" Harry wrinkled his nose and fumbled through the larger pockets transfigured into his jeans for his cloak. He knew he had brought it for a reason. He unrolled it from its neatly folded status and shook it out, before wrapping it tightly about his shoulders and pulling up the hood. "Better, at least." 

Harry took a moment to see where he was. He stood on a roughly made road with grass growing in the middle of it. Turning around he saw that he had just stepped out from the side of a mountain. He took a few more steps back. Quite a big mountain. It was half covered in heather, and Harry was sure that it would be quite pretty if the weather were a little more pleasant. 

Looking to the right, he saw that there was a small tavern-style pub about a quarter of a mile away. To the left was what looked like a farmhouse building not too far away, complete with sheep and a rusty metal gate. Leaning against the gate were three people in multi-coloured rain macks. Harry resisted the urge to go straight to the pub and indulge. Instead he walked purposefully towards the small group of people. 

"Excuse me?" On closer inspection, Harry saw that the small group consisted of a teenage girl and boy, and a man with a greying beard. 

The boy frowned at him. "Esgwsodoch fi?" 

The girl gave him a calculating look, before flicking a damp lock of dark brown hair over shoulder and speaking to the boy, "Bachgyn Saes," she rolled her eyes. "Siarad Saesneg, Dewi." 

"Um…" Harry was at a loss. He dimly recognised the language as Welsh but had never been taught it. 

"How can we help you, boy bach?" 

Harry looked at the man and smiled, relieved. "I'm looking for a house called Somewhere Cottage. I don't suppose you know where it is?" 

The man's face darkened. "Now what would you be wanting with a place like Somewhere Cottage, good boy?" 

Harry frowned and drew breath to say that he was getting something for his friend, who lived there, when the girl interrupted him, "Tha's a witch house you're looking for. Ain't nothin' round there but bad spirits and a load of weeds. You don't want to be pokin' aroun' there." 

The girl was looking him up and down with big green eyes. Harry smiled weakly. "A witch house?" 

She smiled at him and nodded. "Nasty cottage. Only need to go near it an' you get a nasty feeling right through you. Gives me the willies just to look at it, sometimes." She shuddered for emphasis, before smiling at him again. 

_That would figure_, he thought. _The wards would do that to anyone without Snape blood._

The boy beside her bristled visibly and scowled at him. "It's up that way. No more than ten minutes' walk." 

Harry smiled and nodded his thanks. He turned to go but the girl rested a hand on his shoulder. "Wait a minute," Harry paused. "You should pick some rowan and take it with you. It'll keep the witches from you." She leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "wouldn't want a nice boy like you getting carried away by witches, would we?" 

Harry smiled weakly at her, "Thank you." He nodded again to the group, before making off in the direction the boy had pointed out, muttering, "although I'm far more likely to let the wizards carry me off." He smiled to himself as he walked, head bent against the wind. 

The boy had been right, it took no more than ten minutes to walk there. Snape had also been right that he couldn't miss it – or mistake it. The squat, slate-built cottage before him with the dusty little glass windows and over grown weeds could only belong to a man who spent all his time in a dungeon bent over cauldrons. Although it looked a little small… 

Harry opened the wrought iron gate and stepped over the threshold. The Sanguinis charm must have worked, he didn't feel any 'evil spirits'. He walked up along what he supposed must have once been a garden path, although it was heavily covered with weeds. The front door was roughly covered in flaky green paint and adorned with an ancient brass knocker. 

"Hmmm. I wonder…" Harry pulled up the knocker and let it drop once with a harsh thud. The door swung open, as if by magic. Harry smiled triumphantly to himself and stepped inside. 

His eyes widened 

"So _this_ is Snape's house." 

***** 

"Weasley." The aristocratic drawl elongated the 'ee' sound, reminding Ron of the way Draco used to say it at school, just before he'd come up with a witty jibe at his family's financial situation. 

"Mr Malfoy." 

Lucius didn't bother to sit up. "How _are_ you, Weasley?" 

Ron's eyebrows raised slightly. He was stood as close against the barred wall as he could get, shifting from foot to foot. There had always been something about homicidal lunatics that made him nervous. Particularly ones that had been left to stew in Azkaban for a month or two. That place could turn the sanist person a bit nutty. "I'm very well, thank you." 

Lucius nodded vaguely and closed his eyes again. Ron sighed. "The hearing was today, Mr Malfoy." 

A frown marred the delicate pale features. "Goodness. Is it Thursday already?" 

"Yes." 

Lucius smiled vaguely. "Time does fly when you're having fun." 

"Right, yeah. Um, well the rest of the trial has been put back two days because the defence didn't know about the new charge." 

"Pathetic excuse!" 

"Well…not really." Ron noticed that Lucius' head was turning slowly, and there was a firmly placed scowl on his face. "But, that's not the point. The point is your testimony will be required in three days." 

"That's Sunday!" Lucius beamed triumphantly. 

"Yes." Ron frowned and shook his head as though clearing the thoughts of how very bizarre this situation was from it. "Will you still be able to testify." 

Lucius sat up slowly and levelled his gaze on the red-head. "Weasley, are you questioning my competence?" 

Ron smiled, somewhat falsely, "No, no, no. Of course I'm not. I was just making sure. Have to do these things." Ron cleared his throat, "well, I suppose that'll be it, then." 

Lucius nodded vaguely and reclined back on his bunk, gracefully. Ron nodded to the Dementor to open the door. He paused half way through, and turned back to Lucius. "Oh, and Mr Malfoy? I thought you should know – Harry Potter is leading the defence." 

Lucius smiled dreamily. "Yes, I do know." 

Ron was slightly surprised. The reason he had left this little tid-bit of information until he was half-way through leaving was because he was reasonably sure Lucius would throw a wobbly, to put it lightly. "You know, it surprised me to find out that Snape had been abusing kids in his class. I mean, surely he'd have to give a shit about a kid to knock him about." He grinned at Lucius, "but then, Draco always was his favourite." 

Lucius, lying with his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes closed, smiled slyly. "Oh, you'd be surprised." 

*****__

**_Christmas Day, 2003 - Austria_**__

_Lucius Malfoy was one of very few people who never woke up gradually. His eyes shot open and he immediately took in his surroundings, recalling the events that had brought him there. His face relaxed into a lazy smile and he sat up, stretching like an over-grown blonde cat. "Good morning, Severus."___

_Snape didn't even look up from the trunk he was rifling through. "Is it?"___

_Lucius chuckled and swung his legs over the side of the large four-poster bed, standing in one fluid movement. He walked over to stand behind Snape, looking over his shoulder into the trunk. "Dropped into your usual yule-tide gloom, I see. Excellent." He dropped a kiss onto the taller man's shoulder before wandering off in search of some clothes.___

_"I assure you, the day has nothing to do with it."___

_Lucius rolled his eyes, standing up straight and regarding his reflection in the mirror. He ran his fingers experimentally through his long blonde hair, wincing as they met tangles. "It's no use, Snape. You know I like you best when you scowl."___

_The Potions Master looked up and raised an eyebrow at Lucius' bare back. "Not this morning, Lucius. I am going to be flayed by the Dark Lord if I can't find this sodding potion."___

_Lucius raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't really." He walked back over to Snape and peered into the trunk.___

_"I assure you he would. Aha!" Snape gave a small smile of triumph and pulled a blue crystal phial out of the trunk.___

_Lucius' eyes however, were on something quite different. He reached a hand into the trunk and pulled out a small, leather bound book. "Severus? What's this?"___

_Snape looked at the book distractedly. "Make it bigger and I might be able to tell you."___

_Lucius picked his wand up from the dresser and pointed it at the book, "Engorgio!" The book grew until it was twice the size it had just been. Lucius read the title aloud, "'The Complete Works of Ministry Potions Research – 2003'. I didn't think that one was out yet."___

_Severus frowned and took the volume from Lucius' hands. "It isn't. Are you sure this is mine?"___

_Lucius shrugged lightly. The movement looked odd coming from such an elegant man. "It was in your trunk."___

_Snape flipped open the cover and noticed a brief inscription. Familiar handwriting. Oh…bugger!___

_Lucius was quick to read over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Anyone I know, Snape?"___

_"A student. Idiot boy."___

_Lucius smiled slowly and took the book out of Snape's hands, placing it on the table, before sliding his arms around his waist. "I didn't know you were that way inclined, Severus?"___

_Snape opened his mouth to tell Lucius very firmly that he wasn't, but was cut off as Lucius kissed his lips soundly. Snape shrugged inwardly and wrapped his arms around the slighter man, nipping lightly at his lower lip. Lucius pulled away and looked up at Severus with a feline smile. "I shall have to see that Draco receives extra…tutelage. I would hate to think he was missing out."___

_Snape hoped he was joking. He risked a smile and leaned forward for another kiss.___

_But Malfoys rarely joke.___

_*****___

_AN: Now you've read, review! Now! Or I'll set nutty!Lucius on you! Hope everyone enjoyed. I couldn't help myself with the slashiness at the end. Old habits die hard. Next chapter: Harry pokes around Snape's house, gets drunk and remembers the good ol' days – plus, more from 'my mate Dave'!_   
__


	7. Walk Before Me and Be Blameless

_Disclaimer: It's not mine, much as I'd love it to be. The characters and anything else you recognise comes from the creative mind of JK Rowling. I make no money from this - only a perverse pleasure! Chapter title is, as usual, from the Bible (Genesis 17:1). Oh, and 'my mate Dave' has requested that I place in the disclaimer that him being gay is completely fictional. Like any of us thought any different, darlin *Winks*_   
_Author's Notes: Again, love, hugs and thanks to my beta, Ria. *Glomps and hands over a Snape/Harry cookie*. College starts tomorrow, so I'm not sure how long it'll be before the next chapter turns up - Sowwy! Oh, and this chapter contains SLASH snog sessions. If it offends you, I suggest you don't read it. This chapter is dedicated to the good people of the POLA (Pervy Old Lecher's Association) simply for being like-minded pervy people. If you want to know about the POLA click my name and go to their web page!___

_*****___

**_Walk Before Me and Be Blameless_**

"So _this_ is Snape's house." 

Harry looked around in interested wonder. As with wizard tents, the seemingly small countryside cottage was actually a lot larger on the inside. He was currently stood in a Victorian period-decorated entrance hall. The floor was made up of a pattern of dark red and black tiles, while the walls were painted a rich dark wine colour. A mahogany staircase swept up before him and doors to either side of the staircase seemingly led into the rest of the house. 

_Now, if I were a library, where would I hide?_

Harry kicked the door shut behind him. Even if the house were warded, Harry didn't want to take the chance of someone walking past and seeing in. On the logic that the library at Hogwarts was on the ground floor, he took the door to the left of the staircase. Twisting the handle and pushing it open, he put his head through the door. 

_'Living Room,_' Harry though. The room was painted dark Slytherin green and adorned with two large leather sofas, a few table lamps and a whole wall of full bookshelves. Harry shook his head. It was just typical for Snape to keep books everywhere. The room was filled with light from a large set of French windows leading out into what must be the garden. 

Harry closed the door again, knowing enough of Snape's anally retentive need for order that if the book was in his living room he would have said as much. He walked around the staircase to the other door and pushed that one open. He looked into the new room and took in the gleaming black marble worktops, large rough-pine dinner table and neatly arranged row of cookbooks. _Kitchen._

Harry closed the door again and looked at the sweeping staircase. "Upstairs it is." 

Harry placed a hand on the smooth wooden banister and started up the staircase. Each step drew a creak from the aged mahogany. Harry stepped onto the landing and looked in either direction. Two doors. Harry shrugged. _Right._

He turned to the right and walked to the end of the landing. Harry turned the handle once again and pushed open the door. He was immediately hit by a familiar smell of books and rosemary – Snape smell. He grinned and stepped inside. This room was different to the other rooms he had seen. Instead of dark, rich colours the walls were painted a pale shade of sky blue. He stepped into the room, leaving the door open behind him. A large oak four-poster bed dominated the room, hung with cream canopies and a darker blue coverlet. In one corner stood a large oak wardrobe and a small vanity with a mirror. Again, the walls were lined with full bookshelves. The bedside table held three pillar white candles and one book. Harry frowned. It was unlike Snape not to put things away when he was done with them. Walking over to the bed, he turned his head to read the title of the dark red leather-bound book. 'Living Journal – Severus Snape, October 15th 1976-'. 

A slow smile spread across Harry's face. "Snape keeps a _diary_?" He gave a short chuckle. "That's just so…_gay_!" Harry then realised what he had said and frowned at himself. 

"Ooh. Door." Harry walked away from the bed towards the small, white-painted door. He pulled it open and smiled at the wrought iron spiral staircase that led down into a wood-panelled room lined wall-to-wall with books. "Jackpot!" 

Harry practically skipped down the spiral staircase into the large library. He stood in the centre of the room with his hands on his hips looking around the room full of shelves. "Now it would just help oh so much if I could find the book!" 

Then he heard Snape's voice in his head. "_Potter, can it be possible that you attended school for seven years without even developing the ability to perform a simple summoning charm?"_

Harry gave the half-smile half-grimace he always gave Snape when he didn't want to admit that he had been an idiot. He pulled out his wand. "_Accio 'Potions of the Mind'!_" 

A book slid out from one of the top shelves and flew towards him. Harry held out his free hand and caught the book, turning it over to check the title. Satisfied, he walked back to the spiral staircase, dodging various worktables and desks. One of the titles of the books scattering the work-spaces however, caught his attention. He paused and picked up the book. It was a thick one with a white cover and silver writing on the title, which read, 'Elves: Myth or History?'. Harry put the book down and glanced at the others. 'House-elf History', 'Elf Forests of Great Britain', 'Elven Legends'. Harry wondered when Snape had become so interested in Elves. Most wizards didn't even believe they existed any more and those who did were treated with the same bemusement as Muggles who believed in aliens. 

Harry shrugged to himself and, leaving the book on the table, he walked back to the spiral staircase. He took the stairs back up to the bedroom two at a time. Harry couldn't say why but it felt like a breech of Snape's privacy to be snooping around his house un-accompanied. 

He walked into the bedroom and closed the door to the library behind him. Harry walked straight for the door back to the landing…then paused. He turned slowly and regarded the diary sat on Snape's bedside table. He cocked his head to one side and walked towards the bedside table slowly. _Well, it would probably throw some light on the case,_ he thought. _And Snape would never have to know._ He brushed a finger over the cover, tracing the lettering to Snape's name. 

_And you'd just love to see what Snape really thinks of you,_ said a treacherous voice at the back of his head. He frowned, shooing the voice away and picked up the book, dropping it into his magically-enlarged back pocket. Harry smiled and patted the pocket. 

_He never has to know.___

_*****_

Harry smiled and nodded to the barman as he set his pint of bitter down on the counter top. Harry handed over some money for it and sipped the drink, half turning on his stool to look around the room. In a booth were the boy and girl he had encountered earlier, along with a few other kids who looked too young to be served. At the other end of the bar were a group of grey-stubbled men in green Wellington boots and rain macks speaking in rapid-fire Welsh. If Harry listened closely, the language wasn't that different to Scottish Gaelic and he could translate the odd word or phrase. However, most of the conversation seemed to be based on sheep, according to his translations. That couldn't be right, could it? 

Harry had booked into one of the pub's rooms for the night. When he had left Snape's house the sun had almost gone down over the mountain and the air had turned sharp and cold. He could have apparated home, even if the portkey station wasn't open but it had been a hard week and he'd needed a drink. Besides, he didn't want to go home just yet. Plus, here he could get a look at that diary without feeling too guilty… 

"Penny for your thoughts?" 

Harry frowned and turned his head sharply. The deep voice and its American accent were vaguely familiar. A tall, lanky figure slid onto the barstool beside him, dressed in jeans and a Tshirt. He brushed a long fringe of dark blonde hair out of his eyes and grinned at Harry. The smile triggered Harry's memory. "Ah. From the station." 

The man raised his eyebrows. "You were thinking about the station?" 

"Oh, no. I just…I ramble." Harry frowned and quickly took a gulp of his pint. There was a voice inside his head laughing at him very loudly and it sounded a lot like Ron. "It's Dave, isn't it?" 

"Yup, that it is," Dave nodded to the barman and ordered a pint of 'whatever you guys drink around here'. He turned back to Harry, "Now, about that penny for your thoughts…" 

"Oh, I wasn't thinking anything." 

Dave raised a sceptical eyebrow. "I've seen a frown like that before. It's about a girl." 

Harry smirked into his glass. "Believe me, it's not about a girl." 

Dave picked up his drink and regarded Harry for a moment over the top of his glass. "So, what did he-she-it do?" 

Harry looked up through a dark fringe of eyelashes and held the older man's eyes for a moment. "There isn't a 'he-she-it'," he gave a bashful smile and looked back down at his drink. "I mean, I'm not with anyone. I just like to brood for no reason." 

Dave nodded. "I can relate." 

They sat in silence for a moment, each staring into their respective glasses. "So what about your 'he-she-it'?" 

Dave smiled again, lop-sidedly. "Oh, I don't have one. No one'll put up with me." 

Harry finished off his pint and turned back towards the bar. "Well, if we're both young free and single, allow me to buy you a drink." 

Dave smiled and handed Harry his empty glass. 

***** 

Harry yawned loudly and kicked the door closed behind him. He smiled lazily and wandered over towards the bed, flopping down onto it and closing his eyes. He sighed happily and tried to remember the last time he'd had a halfway decent snog-fest. Probably not since seventh year, when Snape had caught him in a side-corridor of the dungeons with Gary Farnday, a dark-haired Ravenclaw from the year below him. "Must be theraputic," he muttered to himself. 

Harry sat up and began stripping his clothes off for bed, running over the past hour in his head. Dave had led him outside to a small shack attached to the side of the pub. It had been cold and damp outside but neither had really had that much time to notice. Harry grinned, remembering the man's lips, his hands – _Oh Merlin, his hands!_ Unfortunately, their 'therapy' session had been cut short. Dave was only in the area for that day. He worked for the Canadian Ministry's International Affairs Department and had a meeting in the morning. 

Harry unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down off his hips. He stepped out of them and picked them up to fold and place on the end of his bed. Something slid out of the pocket and landed with a soft thud on the floor. Harry bent and picked up the small, red diary. He had almost forgotten about the 'Living Journal'. "Bedtime reading." Harry tossed the book onto the bed and lifted off his T-shirt, dropping it lightly onto the floor. He pulled back the covers and climbed into bed, leaning back against the soft pillows. 

"Now then, Professor Snape," he said, picking up the journal, "let's see how this thing works." 

Harry opened the journal to the front page. He brushed his finger tips over the cream parchment and watched as neat black writing began writing itself across the page: 

**'Instructions:******

**The Living Journal ™ is configured to its owner and only its owner. Only one recognised as him will be allowed to 'read' or add to the journal. To write in the Living Journal ™…'**

"Blah, blah, blah. How d'you read it?" 

**'To read back over your Living Journal ™, simply turn to the dated page you wish to view, tap the page with your wand and say 'revello'.'**

"Well, that sounds easy enough." Harry flicked through the pages and stopped at random. He bent over the side of the bed and reached into the wand-pocket of his robes. Sitting upright again he tapped the page (Dated June 18th 1979) and intoned, "_Revello!"_

Harry felt a tingling rise up through his wand hand. The Journal was checking him. Then it receded and black, sketchy lines began to draw themselves onto the page. "Thank Merlin for the Sanguinis Charm!" 

Harry grinned and watched in fascination as the sketchy lines turned into a picture of a large bedroom holding three four-poster beds and several trunks. There were two occupants to the room. One Harry recognised as being Snape – a much younger, half-naked Snape. He sat on the floor next to one of the beds, leaning back against it. His legs, clad in a pair of black trousers, were spread and between them sat… 

"Lucius Malfoy? What the…" 

Harry stopped abruptly as sound filtered out from the diary. Voices. He sat in silence and watched the diary like a film clip. 

_"We should go. It's almost time for dinner."___

_Snape wrapped his arms around Lucius' waist and dropped a kiss on his shoulder. "You may go, if you wish. I however, have absolutely no wish to allow the rest of the school to observe me eating topless."___

_The blonde haired boy lent back into the embrace, covering Snape's arms with his and turning his head to the side so he spoke into Snape's neck. "No, you never were an exhibitionist. As I think last week proved."___

_Snape frowned slightly and raised his left arm, turning it to look at a blood red tattoo surrounded by swollen, enflamed skin. "It still hurts, you know. Is it meant to hurt this long?"___

_Lucius regarded the arm. "Baby. It'll just be sore for a while. But it was worth it, wasn't it?"___

_Snape raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's ugly as sin…"___

_Lucius nudged him lightly in the ribs with his elbow. "It's beautiful," to emphasize the point he leant forward and brushed a soft kiss over the red mark. His lips trailed on up the arm until he was half-turned in the embrace and placing kisses on Snape's shoulder.___

_Snape smiled down at him and pressed a kiss on the top of the younger man's head. "Much as I would love to spend the next few hours allowing you to explore the rest of my body with your mouth, I'm afraid you were right," Snape pulled Lucius up and lent their heads together. "We should go to dinner before anyone starts coming to look for us."___

_Lucius pouted lightly. Snape grinned and sucked Lucius' lower lip into his mouth, gently pressing his shoulders until he was laid out on the floor with Snape poised above him…_

"Gah!" Harry snapped the diary shut and tossed it to the other end of the bed, looking at it accusingly. Of all the things he had expected to see, a teenaged Snape making out with Lucius Malfoy was not it! 

"Well…I suppose that was karma." Harry retrieved the diary, holding it gingerly from the corner lest it should open and force him into watching a home-made porn film starring his ex-Potions Professor. He dropped it on top of his robes on the floor and turned out the lamp on his bedside table. He settled down on his side, curling his arms around a pillow and closed his eyes. 

But sleep did not come for some time. Images of black hair and silvery blonde laying over each other afflicted his eyelids. 

***** 

_You've read, so it's time to review. It ain't hard, and it don't cost you money but it does make me write faster - I'm not kidding here! I know, I know, I promised drunk!Harry. Sure well-groped!Harry was just as fun? Next chapter: Hermione encounters an Elf, Harry rants to Lupin and Snape meets an old friend._


	8. Lie With Me

_Disclaimer: None of the character – or at least, very few of them – belong to me. They, and many other things in this story, are the property of J.K. Rowling, and I make no money from them. The chapter title comes from the Bible (Genesis 39:7), which presumably belongs to Yahweh. The Portobello market belongs to itself, naturally, and the story as it is belongs to moi! Please e-mail me if you'd like to archive it somewhere._   
_Author's Notes: A big fat 'Nice One!' to my delectable betas, Ria, Big Momma and Ceri. Sorry this chapter has been so long coming, but college and coursework and blah, blah, blah. Believe me, if I could have traded work for writing this, I would have! Dedicated to me blokey, Chris for being a fab kinda person!_

**_Chapter Eight - Lie With Me_**

Hermione was stood wondering why Harry insisted on employing such complete idiots. Her arms were folded and her expression showed that she had gone into teacher mode, as she waited for the bubblegum blonde airhead to come back and tell her she could go and see Harry. 

The bimbo tottered back into the small reception room and sat back behind her desk. "I'm sorry, Miss Grady," 

"Granger," Hermione interrupted. "Hermione Granger." 

The bimbo smiled and wrinkled her nose. "Whatever. Anyway, he says that you'll have to make an appointment." 

"And I am telling you he wouldn't mind if he knew who was here." 

The bimbo raised an eyebrow. "I'm very sorry, Miss," she said in her thick Essex drawl, "but it's a rule of the Department. If you don't have an appointment, you can't just take one." 

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Well, screw this!" She exclaimed, and turned on her heel, heading for Harry's office. 

"Miss! Miss, you can't do that!" 

"Watch me," Hermione growled as she pushed open the large oak door. She heard the bimbo racing after her, but had the door open before she had a chance to catch up. "Harry, I'm sorry, but…" 

She trailed off as she took in the sight before her. Harry was leaning against his desk, looking stressed and harassed. This was nothing new – it was the way Harry usually looked at work. Stood opposite him however, was a tall, feminine figure dressed all in flowing forest green robes and with long platinum blonde hair. She turned to look over her shoulder at the intruder and fixed Hermione with pair of eyes such an incredibly pale shade of green, they almost melted into the whites. Peeking through her hair were a pair of pointed ears. 

"I tried to stop her, Mr Potter," the bimbo said from behind her. 

Harry blinked and dug his hands into his trouser pockets. "Um, that's alright, Melanie. She's here now, and we were just finishing anyway." Harry shot Hermione a look and half-smiled at her. 

Melanie-the-bimbo nodded and left, closing the door behind her. 

"Could you just give me a moment, 'Mione?" Harry pushed off of the desk and walked towards the other woman. 

Hermione nodded wordlessly, and turned away to look out of the window down at the Portobello market. She listened closely, however, as Harry spoke quickly in a language she didn't recognise. It sounded like Welsh and Gaelic and Old English and Latin, all jumbled into one. Then the woman spoke back. Hermione tried to pick out individual words, but the pair were speaking too quickly and the words seemed to melt together like a cocktail. Eventually, she heard a word she recognised. The woman spoke it: 'Snape'. Hermione frowned deeply and watched their reflections in the glass, playing with the rose quartz crystal that hung on a chain round her neck. 

"It was…nice to meet you, Miss Granger," her voice was halting and uncertain when it came to this alien language. 

Hermione turned to look at the woman again and smiled distractedly. "It was nice to meet you too." 

The woman smiled, then the air around her shimmered a little, and she disappeared. It was as though the air had simply swallowed her up. No apparation spells, no invisibility cloak. Just gone. Hermione blinked twice, then looked at Harry, who didn't seem at all surprised that a strange creature had just vanished into thin air. 

Harry sat behind his desk and smiled. "Now, Hermione. How're you?" 

"Bugger 'how am I', what on earth was that woman?" Hermione collapsed into the chair on the other side of Harry's desk. 

Harry frowned, and magicked a pot of tea onto his desk. "You know I can't talk about work, 'Mione," he admonished. 

"Harry," Hermione leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "was that an…an _elf_? A real one, I mean." 

Harry stared very hard at the teapot and smiled stiffly. "I thought _real_ elves didn't exist? That's what you've always said." 

Hermione smiled triumphantly. "Oh, yes. That's what they all want us to believe! The Ministry and the text books and the education facilities." 

"So I suppose it's a big conspiracy?" He began pouring into two enchanted teacups. 

"Naturally. Everything is these days." Hermione picked up her cup of tea and stirred it with her wand, magically adding milk and two sugars. 

"Perhaps books aren't as trustworthy as you've always made them out to be." Harry rested his chin in his hand, and his elbow on the desk. "Seriously. You weren't here. You saw-" 

"I saw nothing, I know the drill. Anyway, to business. Where did you disappear off to? I hope you haven't been enjoying yourself when you're meant to be working." 

He smiled wryly. "Fun? What's that?" The pair grinned at each other over their teacups. Harry shook his head. "I was following a lead Snape gave me. He asked me to go and get something that should help us out, and I complied as quickly as possible. Sorry I didn't tell you, but I wanted to leave ASAP." 

Hermione nodded. "I take it your meeting was fruitful, then." 

It was an innocent question, but it made Harry pause. "You could say that," he flashed a brief smile, then put down his cup and opened his desk drawer. "We discussed the first prosecution witness, and how we're going to get around whatever crap Lucius has been feeding him." 

"What did you come up with?" 

"I'll be brief, because I'm only telling you things you already know. Draco's taken up residence in cloud cuckoo land, so they're going to dose him up with Veritaserum and hope for the best." Harry pulled the large book out of his desk drawer. "The problem with Veritaserum is it makes you speak what you think is the truth, rather than what is the actual truth, so if Draco truly believes whatever Daddy dearest drummed into his head, then we're more buggered than a particularly pretty rent boy." 

Hermione smiled at the analogy. "Right. So what did Severus suggest we do about it?" 

"Well, we didn't quite get that far," he smiled guiltily and slapped the book down onto the desk, pushing it over to Hermione. "He told me to get this and give it to you. Said you'd know what to do with it." 

Hermione's face lit up at the sight of a book. She picked it up and examined the cover. For the second time in twenty minutes her jaw dropped. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Harry, where did you get this from?" She opened the cover carefully, as though holding it too firmly would cause it to disintegrate. 

He shrugged. "Snape's library. He gave me the key to his house, as it were. Why, is there something wrong with it?" 

"Harry, this book is by _Claudius Lethaby_, one of the greatest and most controversial potions masters that ever lived. Only about five copies are still in existence, and three of them are in museums!" 

Harry had the decency to look impressed. "OK, so we've established that Snape has rare books. Can we establish that he also has useful books?" 

Hermione's eyes were scanning the contents pages rapidly, looking for anything of use. "I'm not sure. Did he give any clue as to what exactly I should be looking for?" 

Harry shrugged. "Anything to do with Veritaserum and truth potions. Maybe something to reveal the true truth? Does that make sense?" 

Hermione had began flipping through the pages. "This particular volume seems to have quite a lot about truth in it. Would figure, really. Lethaby wrote during Grindelwald's time. He was a bit obsessed with truth and justice. I think he did a lot of work based on court cases, things like that." Hermione closed the book carefully, and smiled at Harry. "I'll take it back to Hogwarts and keep looking tonight. I'll send a fire message if I find anything really important. If nothing else, you have to thank him just for letting me get my hands on this book." Her eyes went misty for a moment, "I wonder what else he's hiding in that library of his," she smiled broadly at Harry. "You don't think that we could just…" 

"I am not taking you to North Wales to flit around Snape's library while he's sitting in prison twiddling his thumbs!" Harry smiled wryly. "Now you'd better be off. I need to go home and think about what the heck I'm going to do." 

Hermione nodded. "You'll hear from me if I find something. If not I'll drop in tomorrow, so please sort out that idiot you've got working as a receptionist." 

He grinned. "What, Melanie? She keeps the big cheeses happy, which keeps me happy." 

Hermione nodded and waved as she left. 

*** 

Harry was sat in a large armchair in the living room of his small London flat. In his lap were the case notes he had been given, and in his hands was the small dark red diary. He caressed the worn leather with his fingertips, once again battling with his conscience as to whether or not he should open it. 

"Harry? Harry!" 

Harry jumped and turned quickly towards the fireplace, dropping the book into his lap. He smiled, relieved. "Hello, Remus. How're you?" 

The familiar face in the flickering fire flames smiled. "The better for seeing you again, Harry. Are you busy, or can I drop in?" 

Harry made a face and lifted up the notes to show his old teacher. "I _am_ busy. But I'd appreciate an excuse not to be." 

Lupin nodded, and the head disappeared. Harry got up from his seat, placing the contents of his lap on the coffee table. He brushed himself down and ran his fingers through his hair. The flames in the fireplace flared green and out stepped Remus Lupin, as shabby as ever. 

Harry grinned and shook his hand firmly. "It's good to see you again, Remus. How's life treating you?" 

The werewolf nodded. "Admirably. I'm finding that life as a gentleman of leisure suits me very well. And you, Harry?" 

"Not too bad. Just getting a bit stressed about all this court business." 

"Ah," Lupin grimaced. "Yes. How's that progressing?" 

Harry sighed and gestured for the other man to sit. He himself slumped into his armchair and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's a nightmare. The whole court seems to be biased against him, and Ron's heading the prosecution, and I'm not allowed to ask anyone who really knew him for help, and he's being all resentful that it's me defending him and it's all going to end in a big fat splatty pile of crap!" He paused for breath. "On top of that, my own head's messed up and I'm starting to feel like a school boy again." 

Lupin sat patiently listening until Harry was finished. Then he said, "In response to your tirade, I am sure the court is not entirely biased, or they wouldn't even give him a trial, I think you've already been asking Hermione for help, and she knew him as well as anyone that's not behind bars, and he's being resentful because that's the only way he knows to react," Remus smiled his fatherly smile. "As to feeling like a child again, Snape has that effect on people." 

Harry lowered his gaze and said very quietly, "That's not what I meant." 

He glanced up at Remus through his lashes, and saw now that the older man looked very serious. "Oh." 

Harry half-smiled. "Exactly. 'Oh'." He shrugged and leaned back in his chair again. "It's just, being close to him again. I thought that it would have gone away by now, that I would have changed, or he would have. But it's all exactly the same as it was when I was eighteen." 

"Harry, is this the reason that you took up the case? To try and prove something to a childhood crush?" 

Harry stood quickly and began pacing the room. "No, it's not that at all. It's just…he did so much for the cause and put himself in so much danger, and people never knew. I don't think a single person outside of the Order thanked him for it. If that weren't bad enough, they then try and stick him in Azkaban for it. It's just not fair, and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that he gets the thanks that he deserves." 

Remus had a faint smile playing on his lips. "Well, if nothing else you're passionate about the man." 

Harry smirked. "You could say that." 

"In all seriousness, Harry, you are an adult. You have been through more than many people, and so has he. If you want to pursue something with him, it's perfectly within your rights to do so. But leave it until after all of this is over, because if they find out that there's something going on you will be pulled from this case so quick you won't know what hit you." 

Harry nodded. "I know that. Don't worry; I do have some self-control. As for it going any further," he shrugged. "I don't even know what his feelings are on the matter. I never have. I'm not even sure he _gets_ feelings." 

This made Lupin chuckle. "I can see you didn't know the old Severus Snape." 

Harry smiled at the implications that statement gave rise to in his mind. "Has he changed a lot from when you knew him?" 

"Oh, yes," Lupin replied. "All this war and spying nonsense has changed him beyond recognition. When I knew him he was enthusiastic for knowledge. That's partially what pushed him into the Death Eater path to start off with. He was too ambitious for his own good. But now," the werewolf sighed. "He really needs to learn to feel again. He's kept everything hidden for so long, he's just forgotten how to let go." 

"That's exactly what I've been thinking," Harry said enthusiastically. "It's like he wants to talk to people and he wants to trust them, but he keeps testing them by pushing them away and hiding behind sarcasm." 

A small smile was playing on Lupin's features. "When we get through this, I think spending time with you could be exactly what our Professor Snape needs." He stood slowly and folded his hands in front of him, looking more like a teacher than ever. "You're a lot better at reading people than you let on, Harry Potter. I can see exactly why they shoved you into the line of work they did." 

Harry frowned. "You're not meant to know about that." 

"And to the rest of the world I don't, dear boy." He smiled and leaned forwards and placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. "Now I'm afraid I must away. Things to do, places to see. I shall perhaps come and visit you again in a few days. See how you're getting on with…well…everything." 

Harry nodded and leaned against the mantle piece as Lupin took some floo powder from the pot and threw it into the flames. He stepped into the fireplace, nodded once at Harry and said, "Norton's Creek." 

Within moments he was gone, and Harry was once again alone. He looked around his empty flat and felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness. "I need to get a dog," he said to the fireplace. From the mocking flicker of the flames, he thought the fireplace probably agreed with him. 

His eyes fell onto the diary as he slumped back into his chair. He picked it up and deliberated the ethics behind taking another quick peek. Lupin's words kept running through his head: _'You didn't know the old Severus Snape'_. 

"Well, I suppose if I'm to help him get back to that, I'll need a goal to work towards…" The diary had been opened before the end of the sentence had left his lips. 

He opened the diary, this time, to an earlier page. He read the date aloud, "September the third, 1977. Let's see what you have in store," he drew his wand and placed it against the page. "Revello!" 

Black lines started to scribble themselves across the page, filling in colour as they went. Eventually, Harry was left with a scene depicting a line of seven or eight teenagers in a dark torch-lit room that he recognised as the Slytherin common room. 

*** 

_Snape was stood right in the middle of the line of fifth year Slytherins. They had been called together by their head of year, without explanation of the whys and wherefores. A head taller than any of the others in his year, Snape was painfully aware of how much he stood out, but held his head high nevertheless.___

_Gabriel MacNair entered the common room and took in the small assembly with a critical eye. She was a large woman, nearly six foot in height, and with a build to match. Her long, black hair was scraped into a tight bun on the top of her head, and her piercing blue eyes studied each student individually.___

_"I will not keep you from your evening studies and homework, although I am sure that will disappoint you. I have called you together to introduce a new student." She gestured to a small boy who stepped from behind her. Snape's heart skipped a beat, although he wasn't entirely sure why. Something struck him as…intriguing about this new boy.___

_"This is Lucius Malfoy. He has transferred from Durmstrang Instution. I trust you will welcome him into our house and treat him as one of our own." She rested a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder and pushed him forward gently. "That is all."___

_She turned and walked briskly towards the exit. There was a moment's silence before the majority of the group disbanded and went their separate ways, until only Snape and Lucius were left.___

_Snape had always been a quiet child and found new meetings quite difficult. He felt, however, that in this case it would be worth making the effort. He stepped forward and smiled, ducking his head slightly in a nervous attempt to hide his height. "Hello. I am Severus Snape."___

_The boy raised his eyes from the floor slowly. They were a stormy shade of greyish-blue and flashed when they caught the light of the torches and candles. His hair, which was pale ash blonde and fell past his shoulders, fell in front of his eyes, and he lifted a slender hand to push it back. Snape watched every movement, wanting to take in every element of this new person. He studied him as an astrologer studies the beauty of the night sky.___

_Lucius smiled, showing a set of perfect teeth. "I'm Lucius. It's a pleasure to meet you."___

_He spoke in a very crisp English accent, which made Snape smile. "I thought you might be German, coming from Durmstrang."___

_The smaller boy shook his head and looked up at Snape from beneath long pale lashes. "No. My father sent me there because he thought I would have a better education."___

_"Did your father change his mind?"___

_"Not really. But I had a tendency to get myself into trouble, and mother missed me when I went away. So, my father requested a place at Hogwarts and it was granted."___

_Lucius twisted his hands nervously, causing Snape to smile reassuringly. "I am glad for it," Snape felt his cheeks grow hotter and bent his head again quickly. "That is to say, I am glad…that your mother will not have to miss you anymore."___

_Lucius smiled widely and extended his hand to Snape. The taller man took it and shook it. "I think we shall be very firm friends."___

_They each noticed that the other held on a little longer than was perhaps strictly prudent.___

_"Yes, I think we shall."_

*** 

_AN: You've read, now go review, or it'll be another six months before you get the next installment! I know I'd promised an encounter between Snape and an old friend, but I couldn't remember what that was all about. Hope that what I've done will do! Next chapter should, memory permitting, include Snape getting lots of visitors. He never knew he was so popular!_


	9. I Will Fear No Evil For You Are With Me

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this one. They all belong to the wonderous J.K. Rowling, and I bow down to her and her magnificence (sp?), while making no money from this at all. The idea of Merlin's crystal cave is based partially on fact, partially on a book 'The Crystal Cave'...Which I'm really annoyed about, because I can't remember the name of the lady who wrote it. But the credit for his crystal cave is her's, and she writes a jolly good book so go read! Chapter title is from the 23rd Psalm.___

_Author's Notes: Thanks, as ever, to my delectable beta readers, Ria and Big Momma, who have been put to more work than usual on this one. As I'm sure you can imagine, much work was needed on one of the flashbacks. This chapter is dedicated to my Aunt, who passed away in January. She was a very special woman who taught me a lot and who always supported my writing. I can only hope she would be proud of the chapter which is dedicated to her._**__**

**_Chapter Nine – I Will Fear No Evil; For You Are With Me_**

The small cracks on the ceiling had started to engrain themselves in Severus Snape's mind, like a complicated but quite pointless map. He had been studying them, on and off, since he had been placed in the holding cell and was now growing quite bored with them. However, it was raining outside and the normally dingy view from his small, grimy window was even more bleak than usual. 

All around him he could hear shouts, and idle chatter that brought him back to his times at Hogwarts. He jumped as another prisoner started banging erratically on his door. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes against the disturbance, trying to phase it out of his mind. But as the white noise of his surroundings faded, other sounds, from within his mind welled up. Softly spoken words, and battle cries; caustic jibes, and words of affection. The variety that he had lived through suddenly became very apparent to him. 

His mind drifted to another who had lived a long and varied life, and to the day he died. 

***** 

_Sea gulls cried as they weaved and bobbed in the wind high above them, and the sea roared. The day was gloomy, and both sea and sky seemed a wash of grey. The four of them had come to this ancient place, filled with conflicting dark and light magic. The dark from the ancient ruins of the castle above them, the light from the place they now entered.___

_The cave was filled with dark stone, made blacker by the water that dripped from it. Harry made a puzzled face, and turned to his headmaster. "I thought we were meant to be in a crystal cave," he said.___

_The older man gave a brief smile that looked strange on his grave, worried features. He had been unusually solemn all day, but had told no one why. "The cave we are presently in is Merlin's cave. His crystal cave is further in the depths."___

_"That is what makes this so very dangerous, Potter," Snape added. "Once we are in the depths of the cave, there is only one way out again.___

_Harry nodded silently. Professor McGonagall was walking ahead of them, with her wand tip lit. It cast very little light, and being at the back, most of what Harry saw was shadows. As such, he was careful to watch where Professor Snape trod, and walk in his footsteps. From what he could see, though, they were surrounded by a winding tunnel of pitch black rock. It was almost perfectly round, and the stone had been smoothed by the sea.___

_They carried on in perfect silence for about ten minutes, until all the natural light was far behind them. The deeper they went, the more cramped the cave became, until Professor Snape was hunched almost double. Harry was grateful to his parents for his small seeker's build.___

_Without a word, Professor Snape halted, and Harry walked into his back. Snape scowled over his shoulder, but said nothing, and gestured for Harry to do the same. He heard Professor MacGonagall's voice softly ahead, "There it is, Albus."___

_"Yes, I see it. Very well. Severus, if you would do the honours?"___

_Harry saw the potions master stiffen slightly in mild surprise. Then he walked forwards, drawing his wand. With Snape, his main obstruction out of the way, Harry could see ahead, and gasped. He saw a vast cavern full of what looked like shards of broken mirror, each reflective but tinted a different colour, in a huge broken rainbow. There was a small stone arch-way that lead into the cavern. Harry stood in awe of the sight, and even Snape paused and drew a deep breath, gazing at the cave's splendour. The vision of the cave itself was spectacular, but the sight of Snape taking a moment to be human and appreciate something beyond his own reasoning was truly breath taking.___

_"I am sorry, Severus, but there will be time in the future to look at this place of beauty. For the moment, we must make haste." Dumbledore was glancing quickly about the shadows, and for the first time ever Harry thought he saw fear in the old man's eyes.___

_Snape nodded once, pulling himself back together. He ducked under the archway of the cave's entrance, then looked around him, searching for a crystal of the right size and properties. When he found one that was near enough to perfect, he laid the tip of his wand against it and mumbled a lot of Latin words that Harry could not understand. He knew the essence of what was being said, however. He was asking Merlin's permission to remove a crystal from his cave, in order that it may be used for a greater good. The essence of Merlin would then ask for the nature of this 'greater good'. That was where he would come in.___

_"Potter," Snape growled at length. "The first stage is complete. I need you to take over."___

_Harry nodded and ducked into the cave. It should have been darker inside the cavern, with most of the wand light blocked out. But it was almost as if the crystals around him emitted their own glow. He looked up, wondering if there was a ceiling, but it seemed as though it just went up and up without ending. Harry knew that this was a point exactly below what had been the Lady Igraine's room in Tintagel Castle, where Kind Arthur had been born. As Harry walked towards Snape, he felt and heard a crunching under his feet. He looked down and saw that he was walking across shards of crystal so tiny they were almost like dust.___

_Snape was standing against one wall, staring resolutely at a large purple crystal – probably amethyst, Harry thought. He walked up to the man and stood next to him. "What do you need me to do?"___

_Snape's eyes flicked briefly to him, then back to his wand. "Place your hands over mine. Take some of the strain." Harry ducked under his Professor's right arm, so he was encircled by the arms of the other man. He laid his hands a top the other's, and had a momentary feeling of skin sliding over skin, before he felt a sealing or a dragging like his hands were attracted to a very strong magnet. A warm feeling spread from his hands, up his arms and took hold of him. It was a bizarre mixture of being under imperius, having a ghost walk through you and what Harry thought heaven must feel like.___

_"What you are feeling is known as Merlin's possession," Snape said softly in his ear. His voice sounded far away but still impeccably clear, like Snape wasn't really speaking to him but was communicating via a more direct link. "The essence of Merlin the Wild, which was left in this cavern, protects the crystals of his cave. Only those with what he deems a worthy cause may request and be granted his help. I have made the request. You must make him grant it."___

_Harry frowned, breathing heavily now. Keeping a focused mind in this strange form of consciousness was hard work. "But…but what can I do?"___

_"You can remember."___

_A stabbing light shot through Harry's body. He couldn't see it, but he could feel it. It stopped right between his eyes. Memories were being dragged to the forefront. His parents' death, Voldemort's first downfall, the feeling of searing pain as he held onto Quirrell's skin, seeing his parents at Voldemort's resurrection, Cedric Diggory dying. All seemed like they were playing in slow motion, but the ordeal must have been over in just a few seconds.___

_As he came back to himself, he felt Snape slacken behind him. He wondered if he had been through the same thing. He turned, his hands now released from the magnet force, and took in Snape's reaction. He looked exhausted, afraid and disgusted all at once. Whatever Merlin has made him remember, Harry was sure it hadn't been pleasant. His eyes were shut, and as he removed his wand he smiled weakly. "We have been deemed worthy."___

_He turned and ducked out of the cave. Harry nodded, silently thanking the presence that had briefly inhabited him for its help, and followed.___

_Snape was standing behind Dumbledore. He laid a hand gently on the old man's shoulder, and he turned his head almost nervously. Snape gave a rare smile, and showed Dumbledore the crystal. Dumbledore reached a hand to it and touched it with his fingertips, sensing the power that it emitted. "It is exactly what we needed, Severus." Snape kept his hand extended, waiting for the headmaster to take it from him. The warlock simply shook his head, looking into Snape's eyes with sadness. "Give it to Harry. He will look after it."___

_Snape frowned, but handed it carefully to Harry as Dumbledore had requested. Albus looked at the three gathered near him in a small circle. He rested one hand on Snape's shoulder, the other on Harry's and smiled sadly. "You have each of you done your duty today. I must do the same. No matter what happens in the future, near or far, I want you to remember this: there will never be enough darkness, in all the world, to snuff out the flame of one tiny candle. Whatever happens, however bleak it might seem, you must never give up."___

_Professor MacGonagall smiled and said, "I think we should stop our chatter and get back to Hogwarts. The first stage of the plan is completed. I am sure the others will want to know as soon as possible."___

_Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Yes, it is time to go now." MacGonagall moved to lead the way again, but Dumbledore held her back. "I would prefer to lead the way back. If you don't mind, Minerva?"___

_The Professor smiled. "Of course not, Albus."___

_Dumbledore nodded and lit his wand, striding ahead of the group. He kept at least three paces in front of the group throughout the short journey. Eventually, bright white daylight began to permeate the confined space, and the group tasted fresh air.___

_Snape smiled up at the sky and allowed himself a moment of appreciation. He had survived the last Death Eater meeting, the new first years were not as moronic as he had feared and the first stage of the plan that would cause Voldemort's final defeat had been completed. For once everything was not going abysmally.___

_"Albus? Are you alright?"___

_Snape frowned, and looked at the two older members of the party. Dumbledore was leaning heavily against the smaller woman's shoulder. His other arm was raised to his chest.___

_"Albus?" Snape started forward as the older man collapsed to his knees. From the corner of his eye he saw Harry do the same. He fell to his knees beside the old man holding his shoulders and lowering him back, until his head rested on Snape's knees. He spoke calmly and quickly. "What happened?"___

_The old man's breathing was heavy and laboured. Professor MacGonagall stood over them. "I-I don't know. He just…It just came on suddenly."___

_"Albus? Tell me what is wrong. Tell me what to do."___

_The old man opened his eyes and smiled weakly. He still breathed erratically. "There is nothing to be done, Severus," he turned his gaze on Harry. "Harry, dear boy. If you would be so good as to look in my pocket, there is something important there."___

_Harry leant forward and reached into Dumbledore's pocket, pulling out a small roll of parchment.___

_Snape shook his head firmly. "I cannot let this happen. Albus, please tell me how I can stop this."___

_"Let go, Severus." His voice was growing weaker and his skin had become unhealthily pale. "I have…always tried…to be what each of you never had…and I am happy …that each of you …are here together," he licked his dry lips. His voice was cracking with each phrase. He blinked once, and barely reopened his eyes. "Goodbye, my friends."___

_As the great man's eyes went dark and glassy, a single tear fell on his face.___

_Sea gulls cried as they weaved and bobbed in the wind high above them, and the sea roared. The day was gloomy, and both sea and sky seemed a wash of grey. And from what seemed a very long way away – almost from a different time – someone pained howled to the sky._

*** 

"Visitor, Snape," came the now familiar gravely voice of the warden. 

Snape started slightly and sat up on his bunk. His cheeks were wet and he brushed the tear tracks away quickly, angry with himself. He turned his head to the door, fully expecting Harry to stride through it. But it was not Harry, or Minerva MacGonagall, or even Hermione Granger. 

Snape scowled at his former student. "Come to gloat, Weasley?" 

Ron nodded once, briefly. "Snape." 

"I would have thought you would not be allowed to visit me, given the circumstances." Snape attempted to pull himself up into something resembling his teaching posture. The one designed to terrify first years and make Gryffindors uncomfortable. From Ron Weasley's smirk, it didn't seem to be working very well. 

"Oh no. As a prisoner you have little to no rites. We could run crowds of ex-students through here if we wanted. Three sickles a go." 

Snape's jaw tightened, but he kept direct eye contact with his former pupil. "I am presuming, however, that your visit does have a purpose. I would request that you spit it out. This cell is not pretty, but it is made all the uglier by your presence." 

"I actually came to pass on a message to you." Ron's eyes were serious, but there was a nasty curling at his lips that Snape didn't like the look of. 

"From whom?" he asked. 

"Lucius Malfoy." 

The potions master scowled and lay back down on his bunk, closing his eyes. "Lucius Malfoy was a hippogriff short of a wizard zoo before he went into Azkaban. By now he must be a raving lunatic. I am sure, if he could string a comprehensible sentence together, that it would be nothing I wish to here." 

Ron smirked. "It was quite a short sentence, and although it made no sense to me I'm sure it would mean something to you." 

Snape sighed. "Go away Weasley." 

Ron Weasley walked over to the man and crouched down next to him, until his lips were barely inches from his greasy ear. Very softly, he whispered, "Lucius sends his love." 

Snape ground his teeth together and breathed deeply. "If that is all, Weasley, I would request that you cut this visit short. My defence council will be here shortly and we have a lot to discuss." 

Ron snorted, returning to an upright stance. "I'm sure you do. You know, looking back and knowing what I know now, you and Harry were always very…close, weren't you? Always had him wrapped round your little finger. But if I find out that you did to Harry what you did to Draco, I will personally see to it that you never see the light of day again." 

He nodded to the warden, who unlocked the door, and left without a further word. 

Snape sighed heavily, and opened his eyes again. He knew he had always had a reason for hating that particular Weasley. It was not common for someone to be able to get to Snape, but he had just come close. A little too close for comfort. 

He tried to relax by letting his thoughts drift again, but they just kept coming back to those words. 

_'Lucius sends his love'.___

_'You and Harry were always very close…'_

*** 

**_1st January, 2003 - Hogwarts_**

_Snape had sensed his presence from the moment he'd entered the dungeons. It was like a prickling on the back of his neck. He had always had a certain sensitivity for detecting the presence of certain people. It would seem that this was one of them. He sighed heavily. It had been a long week and this really was the last thing he needed.___

_He placed the last crystal phial on the top shelf and closed the suitcase. Having reduced it and put it away on the bottom shelf, he walked into the main classroom.___

_"Hello, Professor."_

*** 

"Another visitor, Snape," the voice cut into his reverie again. 

This time he didn't move. He knew it was Harry. 

"Hello, Professor," he said cheerily. "How are you today?" 

Snape scowled. "All the worse for hearing your happy voice." He crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the ceiling. The visit from Ron had unsettled him, and he was perfectly ready to take it out on Harry. 

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. 

Snape considered a snide remark, or an insult – anything to push the boy away. Instead he sighed heavily. "I had a visit from your old chum Ron that unsettled me slightly. That is all. Nothing important." 

Harry frowned. "I'll have words with someone. I'm sure it must be a law or something for the prosecution to harass the defendant." 

Snape nodded but made no comment. 

Harry was grinning. "Would you like the good news or the bad news?" 

"The bad news." 

"Sirius won't be able to speak as a character witness." 

Snape smirked. "That's supposed be bad news?" 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You need as many character witnesses as possible, and with a character like yours there aren't many people willing to say nice things. You're just lucky Hermione and Lupin still think you're worth it." 

"I shall make a note, in future, to be pleasant to people, just in case I should ever be imprisoned again. I shall be charming and simpering, regardless of whether they are imbeciles or not, and everyone shall like me. I shall allow my classes to run wild, and endanger their own lives with fatal potions…" 

"I get the picture!" Harry interrupted, but he was trying to hide a grin. 

"And the good news?" Snape asked, flicking his eyes to Harry for the first time. 

"The good news is, Hermione's found what we think you were looking for in that book of yours – which, by the way, I think you'll be lucky if you ever see again. She's fallen in love with it." 

"Good," he said. "She is a reasonably tolerable woman, and deserves to find happiness." 

"Something called the Aspicio Draft. Literally translated as the Seeing Potion. A potion to reavel the past, present and future, depending on the mix of ingredients, and I really don't know why I'm telling you this because it came from your book anyway." 

"A marvellous observation Potter. More pertinent to our current dilemma, is she able to brew a suitable potion in time?" 

Harry nodded. "Not only that, but I have filed my request that it be used in tandem with the Veritaserum. Hermione thinks that they'll say yes, but ask that we only use it when we cross-examine. Sounds fair to me." 

"More than fair if it will give that dunderheaded Weasley boy a kick in the balls." Snape's face was blank, but his eyes sparkled. 

"Now, now. No need to get competitive. With any luck, it should go without a hitch." Harry knocked his former Professor's feet off of the bunk to sit down. "Budge up, Snape." 

The potions Professor did so, and sat upright. "Potter, why do you persist in calling me 'Snape'?" 

Harry made a considering face. "I think I follow your lead. You've always called me Potter. You occasionally revert to 'brat' or 'idiot'. I think you once even called me the Gryffindor bike. Nope, I can't remember you ever calling me Harry." 

Snape frowned thoughtfully. "I must have, at some point." 

"When?" 

Snape sighed. "I am becoming decrepit. It would be pointless to ask me." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "What would you rather I call you? Severus? Sevvie?" 

Snape blanched. "Good God, no. When I was seventeen there was a girl in my Herbology class who insisted on calling me that." 

Harry chuckled. "Did she flutter her eyelashes at you, and offer to braid your hair?" 

Snape said nothing distinct, but muttered coldly under his breath, making Harry smirk. "For the sake of this trial, I think it would be prudent for us to be on first name terms." 

Harry nodded. "Right you are, Severus." 

"Now, was there anything else, or may I continue my nap in peace?" 

"You were napping? You really are getting on, aren't you?" Snape just glared, and Harry grinned back at him. It faded quickly, however, and he chose a crack in the wall behind Snape's head to stare at as he spoke. "Actually, there was just one thing. With this potion whatsit tomorrow. I just wanted to warn you that I won't be able to control what comes out of Draco's mouth. That is, if there was something that you shared with Draco or something that…Lucius shared with Draco…Well, I just wanted to warn you. It might not, but if it does…" 

Harry felt warmth against his chin. Skin. He dragged his eyes back to Snape's big black pools. "How do you know about that?" he said softly. 

Harry blinked, and tried to think of a convincing lie. 

"Did Ron tell you about it?" 

Harry frowned. "Y-yes. Ron told me. Trying to put me off, I think." 

Snape nodded, as though it was as he had expected all along. His hand had fallen slightly from Harry's chin, and curved perfectly naturally along the side of Harry's neck. "There was something between us for a long time. I am not ashamed of it, but would prefer that it be kept from prying eyes, if that is within your capabilities." 

Harry felt a flush rising up under Snape's hand as his thumb began to brush across the smooth skin of his throat. He smiled nervously. "I'll-I'll do what I can, of course." 

"Thank you." Snape's voice was deep and soft, and it reminded Harry of dark chocolate. Sweet with a slight edge of bitterness that was really quite appealing. 

They remained silent for a short while, simply looking at each other, while invisible electric tension sparked between them. 

"I thought you were going to…" 

"Go. I was…" Harry noticed how close they had become. Snape's hand had found it's way behind Harry's neck, and Harry himself was leant forwards, his hands playing nervously with Snape's robes. His eyes widened as Snape's closed, and he pulled away abruptly, remembering Lupin's advice. "I, um…I need to-to go. Now. I'll see you tomorrow. In the trial. Because I'm your lawyer, and that's what I do. So…yeah. Bye." 

Snape frowned heavily at him, and cleared his throat. "Yes. Tomorrow. Good bye." 

Harry had already given the nod to the warden, and was out of the door in a flash. He walked briskly down the corridor, muttering a mantra under his breath: _Cold shower, cold shower, cold shower…_

***** 

_"Hello Professor."___

_Snape didn't lose stride or look up. He just kept walking towards his desk. "Go away, Potter."___

_Again, Snape didn't need to look. He knew the exact disappointed expression that the boy would be wearing. 'Good,' he thought.___

_"I just wanted to say welcome back."___

_"Thank you. Now go away." Snape opened the drawer in his desk. "Wait!" He did look up now, and saw a faint glimmer of hope in the boy's eyes. "You can take this with you."___

_Harry automatically caught the small book that was thrown at him. He frowned. "I don't want it. It's a Christmas present, for you. With you being away I thought you might not have any presents, and I didn't want it. I thought you'd make some use of it."___

_Snape rolled his eyes and glared at his student. "That 'present', as you so quaintly put it, has quite possibly landed me in a mess that will be very difficult to clean up. I would be delighted if you burned it!"___

_Harry was wearing the wounded look again. "What kind of mess?"___

_Snape sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't matter."___

_"But-"___

_There was a sharp knock on the door before Harry could continue. Both looked up, then towards the door.___

_"Yes, what is it?"___

_The door opened and a tall, aristocratic looking young man walked into the room. His blonde hair fell to his sharp jaw line, and he was dressed almost totally in black. "Sorry to interrupt, Professor," he glanced briefly at Harry, "Potter. I need to speak with you privately."___

_Harry glared at his nemesis. "I thought you'd gone home for the holidays, Malfoy."___

_"Not that it's any of your business, Potter, but I came back early."___

_Snape nodded to Draco, but he was frowning hard. "Potter was just leaving." He gave Harry a look that said 'piss off, before you cause any more trouble'. Harry left the classroom, closing the door quietly behind him.___

_As he walked back towards the Gryffindor common room, he opened the book for a tertiary glance at the inscription he had written. He frowned, then smiled. Below it, written in a familiar, spidery scrawl were the words:___

_'Thank you. This is appreciated, but cannot be accepted. S."___

_***___

_AN: Did you like it? Then REVIEW! It takes about five seconds, but causes a heckofalotof happiness! Even if you don't type anything, just put a space and I'll know you've been. Please?_


	10. The Lion Shall Lay Down with the Lamb

_Disclaimer: Obviously, almost everything you recognise ain't mine! Anything from the Harry Potter-verse is the property of the delectable J.K. Rowling and her many and varied publishers. The poem, 'Do not stand at my grave and weep' is an adapted version of a poem by the same name by an anonymous author. That ain't mine! The chapter title is taken from the book of Isiah in the Bible. That ain't mine! The plot and any OCs are mine, however, so if you want to archive please drop me an e-mail and I shall be very obliging._   
_Author's Notes: Writing this chapter was particularly difficult because my boyfriend of six months decided to break up with me on Monday. I only got over the writer's block that came from the a night or two ago. This chapter is dedicated to all those who have helped me through and stopped me from drowning in self pity (as I often do!). Thank you, as always, to my decadent betas, Big Momma and Ria. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to write me rave reviews!_

**_Chapter Ten – The Lion Shall Lay Down with the Lamb_**

It was the dead of night, and blackness swelled into every crack and cranny of the MLE holding cells. A single, poorly paid wizard stood at the entrance to the hall of cells, drowsy and close to sleep. The prisoners themselves all slept soundly in their bunks. Indeed, it was though time had been stopped for the night in this part of the wizarding world. 

And then there was something different. A faint shimmering of the air that travelled along the long passage of cells, like a small breeze only not. It swam through the air and the stone and the iron alike, becoming slower as it came towards the end. Eventually, it stopped completely, and just hovered expectantly. 

The shimmering seemed to pulse and move in the air, becoming quicker and stronger. It began to take form and become almost solid. It shaped itself into a human-like body, and gave itself flesh. Then the flesh and form became more detailed, stretching out into long golden hair and sharpening into pale green eyes. It became clothed, and developed lips and two pointed ears. Then the shimmering stopped, and it simply was. 

The elf that the shimmering had become stared down at the man that lay asleep before her. In this peaceful state, he seemed younger than she had imagined. His long black hair splayed across the grimy pillow contrasted with his skin, which was pale as the moonlight that shone through his small window. 

The elf whispered a small incantation, and the man began to wake. His eyes fluttered open, and he frowned as though trying to remember what had made him wake. His deep black eyes swept along the wall and rested on her form. He started visibly and sat up right, gazing at her in wonder. 

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked. 

"I am Arianwyn. I was asked to see you." Her voice was soft and slippery, as though made of water, and yet as she spoke she did not move her lips. It was though she spoke directly into his head. 

"By whom?" He looked at her warily. 

"An old friend of yours - and a newer one. There are more people concerned for you than you may think." 

"Are you an…an elf?" 

The elf smiled serenely. "I believe that is what my kind is called by yours, though I have many names." 

The man stared at her, taking in every detail. 

"My time here is limited. I must come to the point. The fey people may hold converse with the living, and those who have moved on to a higher plane. It is such a spirit that first bade me visit you. When you knew him, he was Albus Dumbledore." 

Snape's eyes widened. "Albus?" 

The elf nodded silently. "He watches over you still, and is with you through these times of torment. He has asked that I pass on a message he could not. He asks that you place you trust in the one who is trying to help, in more than the most immediate matter. He asks also that you believe in yourself as much as he did," the elf smiled widely, "and that you eat a bag of sherbert lemons when you leave this place, for him." 

Snape smiled even as his eyes welled up. He swallowed back the lump in his throat. "Did he say anything else?" 

"Nothing that I may tell you, for it will effect the future. But I may tell you that he is at peace. There is no pain or fear with him now." 

Snape nodded, "Thank you." 

The elf reached out a hand. The pale skin of it seemed to glow ethereally in the moonlight as it touched his cheek, wiping away the tear that had fallen. "I must leave you now. Please, do not forget the words I have spoken." 

He shook his head. 

"May we meet again under more fortunate circumstances, Severus Snape." 

Her voice became weaker in his mind, and she began to shimmer and melt away into nothingness. She was gone in seconds, though the feel of her skin against his cheek stayed long after she had departed. 

*** 

Although it did not hold quite the stillness that the MLE holding cells had, Deptford was also reasonably quiet. The high-rise towers were almost totally dark, with only a few lights lit. The light of one particular window, in one particular high rise blinked out every so often, as though there was someone sending morse code across the city. If you were to look a little closer, however, you would see that the blinking out was a shadow passing over the window, blocking out the light. If you were to look closer still, you would see that the shadow was that of a young man, pacing back and fore across his bedroom floor. 

Harry had been pacing in this manner for the last twenty-one minutes. He knew this because, while pacing, he watched the second hand creep around the face of his wrist watch. He was waiting for his friend from the office to return. He had been trying to figure out in his head how long it would take for her to get into the cells, talk to Snape, get out (without being caught) and get back to Deptford safely. He guessed it should have taken twenty minutes. Harry was a natural worrier. 

It only took three more lengths of the room, however, before the tell-tale shimmering appeared in front of him. He had begun talking in Elvish before the elf had materialised. "Did it all go to plan? What did he say? Is everything alright?" 

The elf gave him an amused expression. "I find you to be very over-excited and am led to wonder how much caffeine you have ingested tonight. It went to plan, he said very little and everything is fine." 

Harry looked like he was trying very hard to stop his legs from continuing to pace. "Right," he said. "Right. Good. And my name wasn't mentioned?" 

"Not once. I see no reason why it should have been. The fact that you know the man is a mere coincidence, Harry Potter. I was carrying the message from another." 

"I know. I just wondered…" Harry frowned at himself. "Doesn't matter. Thank you for stopping by so late." 

The elf Arianwyn nodded. "You are welcome." Her form began to shimmer and glass over once again. Before she disappeared altogether, though, Harry heard her voice in his head, "He has the potential to love you, but he knows it and it scares him. Just in case you were wondering." 

Harry raised an eyebrow at the now empty space. "Gee, thanks." 

Harry sighed, and went to bed. 

*** 

Hermione sighed over her cauldron top. She lifted the ladle, and let the thick slime green concoction slop back into the cauldron. She looked again at the thick, dusty book. "Well, I'm getting closer to yellow." 

She picked up the cauldron, with some effort, and carried it over to the sink to poor it down the drain. She groaned and set the taps running to wash the cauldron out. "Why won't this work?" 

"You're trying too hard." A pair of bare arms circled her waist from behind, and Hermione leant her head back against a firm chest. 

"Or not hard enough." 

She felt a firm kiss pressed to the top of her head. "Come to bed. You've done all you can do." 

She shook her head firmly. "I _have_ to do this. I really, really have to. Harry-" 

"Hang Harry. You're exhausted and I'm worried about you. Come to bed. Please?" He squeezed a little harder around her middle. 

She pushed his arms away, and turned to look at him. His long, red hair fell loose over his naked shoulders. She reached up and laid her hands on his neck, tilting her face up to kiss his lips lightly. "You go. I'll try once more. Then I'll have done all I can." 

Bill nodded. "Fair enough. But don't be too long, or I'll come and _make_ you sleep." 

She smiled, and he turned to walk back into the room. She went back to scrubbing out her cauldron. 

"Doesn't this here say unicorn horn?" 

Hermione turned the taps off and went to look at the book over Bill's shoulder. "Yes. That's what I've been using, isn't it?" 

Bill laughed dryly, and held up the jar. "It's my fault," he said. "My hand writing's pathetic. This says unicorn _hoof_. Not horn." 

Hermione gave a short burst of laughter. "That's why it won't turn yellow. Because it's the wrong bit of unicorn!" She grinned and flung her arms around her lover, kissing every bit of skin she could reach. "You're amazing, you know that?" 

He smiled and kissed her back. "You're pretty special yourself. Now, how can I help?" 

She turned back to the book and traced the recipe with her finger. "Well…" 

*** 

_Harry had always loved the silence of Hogwarts school at night – now more than ever. In his hands was a small roll of parchment, worn from constant handling. He intended to go to the vast emptiness of the Great Hall and sit and read it under the stars.___

_When he reached the huge oak doors, they were not closed as he had expected. One of them was ajar, and from inside he could see the warm glow of candle light. Harry slipped through the small gap, and looked curiously around the room.___

_At first he thought the room was empty, and the house elves had simply forgotten to close the doors properly after cleaning the room. Then he noticed the source of the light. A single, white candle burned at the centre of the top table, illuminating a single, hunched figure. It took Harry a moment to identify him, but eventually his eyes grew accustomed to the dim light and there was no mistaking the long, greasy hair and hooked nose.___

_"Professor? Are you alright?"___

_The figure moved his head slowly, until it was at a level where he should be able to see Harry. A bolt of lightning shot light through the large hall. It painted the professor's face white, and reflected silver off of two thin tracks that ran down his face. His eyes were blacker, if possible, than they ever had been. He frowned as though disappointed, and lowered his head again.___

_Harry walked over to the table. "Professor…"___

_"I know I've done wrong. I know that I am nowhere near perfection. I know that I'm crabby, and harsh and I have an attitude problem. I know I never deserved a second chance. But why? Why did they have to take him away from me?"___

_His voice cracked and broke into sobs that echoed dryly around the room. Harry dropped the scroll on the table and sat into the chair next to Snape's, encircling him in his arms. He murmured soothingly and rubbed the older man's back, as Hermione had done for him.___

_"I should have tried harder…" he gasped, muffled by Harry's robes. "I should have been able to help him…It should have been me…He never did anything wrong…"___

_Harry drew away slightly and searched for the older man's eyes. "Listen to me. This was not your fault. There was nothing any of us could have done. You know that." He felt a tear run down his own cheek, but made no effort to wipe it away.___

_Snape hid his head in Harry's shoulder, shaking it. "You don't understand. He was the only one…the only one that would take me back. He always believed in me…the only one who believed in me…and now he's gone and I'm alone again."___

_Harry held him tight, the boundaries between student and teacher vanishing in the need to comfort another hurt soul. "I believe in you. You won't be alone so long as I'm here."___

_Snape said nothing. He just sobbed quietly into Harry's robes, while Harry continued to soothe him and comfort him.___

_The scroll on the table unrolled slowly, as though by an unseen hand. The candle flickered slightly, catching Harry's eye. He turned his head and saw the scroll. Reaching out one hand, he picked it up. He had forgotten to show it to Snape.___

_Pulling away from the potions master slowly, he offered the other man the scroll. Snape took it without thinking, and glanced over it. "It's the scroll that Professor Dumbledore asked me to take. Read it. It might help you through."___

_Snape cleared his throat, and read aloud:___

_"'My dear friends,___

_If you are reading this, it is because the time for me to leave you has come. I knew many years ago how my life would end, and I cannot but admit that it disappointed me slightly. That, however, is neither here nor there. The point is that this time has now come, and I know it will bring you some distress. At a time like this, I think (or at least hope) that very few things I could say would comfort you. In my own times of bereavement I have always found these words to be comforting:___

_Do not stand by my grave and weep;_   
_I am not there. I do not sleep._   
_I am a thousand winds that blow._   
_I am the diamond glints on snow._   
_I am the breeze that ruffles the sea_   
_In children's laughter; that is me.___

_And when you're sad, lay down your head_   
_My arms are here, they have not fled_   
_As months pass by and summer comes_   
_I am the sunflower chasing the sun_   
_And later as September follows_   
_Martins leave and then the swallows_   
_I am the leaves that twist on the branch_   
_In red and gold I fall and dance___

_And when the nights are clear and cold_   
_I soar with the stars and scatter their gold_   
_I fly with the angels past moon and sun_   
_And then in the morning to you I come___

_So do not stand by my grave and weep_   
_I am not there. I do not sleep___

_I am only sorry I cannot be there to help you through myself. Take whatever will help each of you from my office and rooms. I will not need them any longer. See that Fawkes goes to one who will give him the appreciation he deserves. Remember that you are not alone, but you must rely on each other.___

_Your friend, teacher, advisor and confidante,___

_Albus Dumbledore.'"___

_Snape replaced the scroll on the table. He drew further away from Harry, and smiled weakly. "Albus always knew the best thing to say."___

_Harry nodded silently. "I meant to come here to read this on my own, but I'm glad you were here."___

_Snape gave a snort of derision. "Pleased to see me, Potter? I never expected that sentence to leave your lips."___

_Harry smiled wryly. "Ditto. But I was. I don't think this is something anyone should go through on their own."___

_Snape's eyes were cold. "I don't want you pity, Potter."___

_"And I'm not going to give you any. What I will give you is a solid shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen to you, because that's what you need. I don't care if you're my teacher, and I don't care if you don't even like me that much. This isn't about that. I just don't see why you should have to be alone."___

_Snape's eyes were brimming again. He spoke in a very small voice, "Because it's what I deserve."___

_Harry shook your head firmly. "I don't think that. And neither did he."___

_Harry moved his arms fractionally, and Snape sprang into his embrace once again.___

_Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled overhead, as the Gods showed their own grief for a great man's passing. The two lone figures sat in the vast room, holding one another for dear life and shaking with each breath as they cried. One of them drew back to rest his forehead against the other's and pushed tousled hair from his face. The candle that lit them was extinguished, as though by magic, and they were left together in darkness._   


Harry had been pacing outside the courthouse entrance for ten minutes before the grumpy old caretaker unlocked the doors. Now, pacing in the entrance hall, he began to wonder how many calories he was burning off simply from walking backwards and forwards. He was waiting to find out whether or not he had anything worth using to cross-examine Draco, or if the man he…respected was going to be thrown in prison. 

"Harry!" 

His head snapped up and his eyes sharpened on the slight figure with fly-away hair and over-sized robes that all but flew towards him. He smiled at his old friend hopefully, although that hope dimmed a little as he couldn't see her holding any small bottles or phials. 

"Hermione, did you manage…" 

She held up her hand to stop him, gasping for breath. "Yes, I did. I've handed it to the MLE apothecary. He needs to check it's pure and hasn't been tampered with. But it will be there. We're safe." 

Harry gave a small mile. "Not safe yet. But safer. Thank you so much, Hermione." He hugged his friend tightly to him. 

"Oi! Hands off, she's mine!" Harry raised his eyes and grinned at Bill Weasley as he strode through the doors. 

"You can't share?" 

"Not my 'Mione." The taller man shook his head, and kissed Hermione's cheek. "How's things, Harry?" 

Harry smiled. "The better for hearing that news. You?" 

Bill yawned widely. "Tired, but happy. What time's it meant to be kicking off?" 

Harry looked at his gold pocket watch. "In about half an hour. Got my speech worked out and everything. Hopefully, I know exactly what I'm doing, except I just jinxed myself so now everything's going to go wrong and we'll all get chucked in prison with him." 

Bill frowned. "I hope not. I've heard nasty things about the food in Azkaban." 

The doors creaked again, and the small group turned to see who else had arrived. "Oh, hello Bill. What're you…oh," Ron stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes locked with Harry. "I see. I might have guessed." 

"Hello, Ron," Bill said, sliding his arm around Hermione's waist. 

"There was me thinking you might be here to support me." He gave a derisive snort of laughter and shook his head. 

"I am," Bill smiled weakly. "I hope you fail very gracefully." 

"That's a comfort. If you'll excuse me, I have to set up." Ron brushed past the group and down the steps into the dungeons. 

"I should really go, too. I don't want to have to put things together at the last minute. See you two after." 

"OK. Good luck, Harry." Hermione kissed his cheek, and Bill shook his hand firmly before he disappeared after Ron. 

*** 

_AN: I promise you, I will get to the trial eventually...I just wanted to do it all in one chapter!...So next chapter, we will finally be getting to grips with the courtroom. For this reason, it might take a while, cos will have to consult friends who take Law and things. Far too complicated for lil ole me! Oh, and PLEEEEEASE review, because it makes my brain warm up a bit!_


	11. Sealed With a Loving Kiss

_Disclaimer: They're not mine, unfortunately. All and sundry (Bar various Ministry workers) belong to the immutable J.K. Rowling and her lackies (Also known as publishers). I make no cash! Straightjacketed!Draco is all thanks to Rachel in my RS class, so kudos to her!_   
_Author's Notes: Not long to go now, folks. Thought I'd be really cruel and leave you another cliff-hanger. I personally think that the whole story is worth reading, just for Harry and Ron's bitch fight at the beginning – but that's just me! Gratitude as ever to my dedicated betas, Ria and Big Momma ::Hands out chocolate covered Snapes:: This chapter is dedicated to Adrienne, in my RS class. It is thanks to her that I stopped being lazy and actually finished!___

**_Sealed With a Loving Kiss_**

The large, underground courtroom had not changed since Harry first saw it in his fourth year, through Professor Dumbledore's penseive. It was still a large, circular dungeon chamber that was seemingly carved out of black stone and lit by numerous flaming torches. Like an amphitheatre, the circular floor space, which held the desks of each of the opposing speakers and the large, imposing 'prison' chair, was surrounded by wooden benches, which rose up and up. The top-most seat, which was directly opposite the 'prison' chair, was carved in the shape of a phoenix with its wings spread, to represent justice. This was the chair in which the judge would sit. 

Harry made his way down the many wooden steps to the bottom of the amphitheatre. Ron was already there, laying out notes and documents in preparation. He didn't look up as Harry reached his own desk, but said, "Harry." 

Harry nodded in his direction. "Hello Ron." 

There was silence, broken only by Harry rustling his papers and trying to organise them into something that resembled order. 

"I heard about this potion you're trying to weave in." 

It was Harry, this time, who didn't look up. "And I heard about you trying to intimidate my client." 

Ron continued, "I don't know why you're bothering with it, I don't know what you expect to prove and I don't know what he's been telling you. But, Harry," Ron sighed and looked down at his hands. "You've been my friend for a long time. I don't want to hurt you, but I think you're going to be disappointed." 

Harry paused in his shuffling and searching to look up at Ron. "You're right, Ron. You don't know what he's told me and you don't know what I'm trying to prove – which is going to make the look on your face even better when we kick yours and Lucius Malfoy's arse." 

Ron's face went very pink and his lips grew a tight white. "You can't say I didn't try to warn you. Don't blame me when this all goes up in smoke and it's your name that's dragged through the dirt." 

"I think that's fair enough." Harry walked over to his old friend and held out his hand to him. 

"May the best man win," Ron said, as he took the hand and shook it firmly. 

Harry held onto Ron's hand when he tried to pull away. "And just for the record, Ron. Snape didn't lay a finger on me in school," he leant forward and whispered very quietly on Ron's ear, "but I wish he had." 

Ron, if possible, grew even redder and pulled away sharply. "I don't even know you anymore." 

Harry shook his head, smirking. "You never have, Ron. You never have." 

As people began to file into the large, chasmic dungeon room their voices echoed off of the walls, making it sound like the room was far fuller than it really was. Harry blanked out the sound around him and concentrated on his notes, going through the order of play mentally. 

Harry heard the doors creak and then slam closed. His head snapped up to gaze at the Minister of Magical Law Enforcement. He raised his wand, which emitted a loud siren. Everyone was shocked into silence, and he stopped the silence. "The court is in session. Order, please. First case?" 

"Severus Snape, charged for improper use of the Unforgivable Curses, of being a follower of the Dark Lord as one of his Death Eaters and of abuse against a minor in his care," said a random MLE official. 

"Very well. Bring him in." 

Harry drew in a deep breath and switched his gaze to the door. It opened, showing the briefest glimpse of the dark hallway beyond, before Snape walked in, flanked by two MLE guards. His face was drawn and pale, the ugly dark rings under his eyes made vivid by his palid flesh. The black robes hung off of him like rags, and he stumbled on the hem of them once. Still, he sat as gracefully and proudly as he would have done in his classroom, and still held that same air of dignity and quiet control. Even as the chains slid around his arms, he held his head high. 

"Severus Snape. Do you understand the charges for which you are tried?" 

"I do," he replied. 

"Then we will hear the opening speeches from both parties, starting with the prosecution. Mr Weasley?" 

Ron nodded briskly and rose. He replaced his papers on the desk and cleared his throat loudly. "Minister Fictus, ladies of the jury, fellow wizards and witches," he sneered at Snape. "_Professor_. It is my job, in the short time alotted to me, to make clear the charges that this man has been given. Firstly, the fact that he is a Death Eater. I do not say 'might be', because, if I may refer to his earlier trial, we all know that he has had the Dark Mark burned onto his arm. That mark, unfortunately, faded with You-Know-Who's death. His second charge is that of use of the Unforgivable curses. As most in this court should know, these are the three curses punishable by life inprisonment in Azkaban. Specifically, we accuse Snape of the worst of these - the killing curse. Finally, Professor Snape is accused of abusing his authority as a teacher at Hogwarts by physically and sexually abusing a child under his care. What some of you may not know, is that this child is Draco Malfoy, who is now in the psychiatric department of St Mungo's, thanks to the Professor…" 

"Objection. Mr Weasley is implying that Profesor Snape did commit these crimes when it has not yet been proved." Harry smiled briefly at Snape, but caught Ron's scowl. 

"Sustained. Stick to the facts, Weasley." 

Sighing, Ron took a moment to collect himself before continuing, "Draco Malfoy was from a very wealthy family, and a very loving family-" there was a soft snort from both Snape and Harry at this point. "-Who wanted nothing more than a decent education for their child. This was not what they had in mind." Ron walked slowly back to his desk. "I implore the jury to make the correct decision, lest more children be put in danger by this man." 

Harry growled softly under his breath. He saw Hermione sat on one of the top benches mouthing 'breathe deeply and count to ten'. He raised a cynical eyebrow, but did as he was told. 

"Very good, Weasley. Now, Mr Potter." 

Harry rolled his eyes as the usual hushed whispers echoed around the cavernous room. He, too, cleared his throat loudly in attempt to regain some order. The whispers died down, at length. He took a deep breath, and began. "Your Honour, wizards and Witches of the court. Mr Weasley said it was his job to make the charges clear to you. It is now my job to tell you why they are all a load of codswallop. Firstly, the reason for Professor Snape's Dark Mark was made obvious in his first trial. It is an unnecessary waste of the court's time to bring its existence into question again. For those who do not know of this trial so well as myself, Professor Snape was a Death Eater. He does not attempt to deny this. However, it has been many years since he acted under Voldemort's orders. Snape acted as a double agent throughout both wars, and has saved countless lives – my own included. 

"Secondly, Professor Snape's use of the killing curse. By doing a Priori Incantatum spell on Professor Snape's wand, we have discovered that the only person he used this curse against was a Death Eater, and from what I have been told by witnesses to the incident, it was done to save a close friend of his." Harry's eyes flicked to Snape's, and he smiled at him briefly, knowing all to well that he was the one who had been saved. "I was at the siege of Hogsmeade. I saw what happened there. I watched as children and adults alike fought to protect what they believed in. When there is war, there is death. If Professor Snape is a guilty man for protecting others, and what he believes in, then so am I. 

"Finally, the charge which most surprised me. I was a student of Snape's for seven long years. I say long, because Professor Snape is somewhat famous at Hogwarts for being the most awful slave driver. He will shout, and he will deduct points, and he will give the most hideous detentions he can think of. It is one thing to accuse him of this, but it is quite another to accuse him of laying a finger on a child in any wrong sense. I believe that I know the reason that Draco Malfoy was taken into St Mungo's…but that will come in due course. For the moment, I think that this is all I need to say. I will settle with this point. I look through the jury and I see some faces young enough to have recently left Hogwarts, who were no doubt taught be this very man." There were some nods from the bench of twelve witches and wizards. Harry smiled at them. "You knew this man, first hand. While hearing the evidence on both sides, I would like you to think about the kind of man Professor Snape was, and whether you think he would be capable of committing these crimes." 

Harry returned to his seat. Ron leaned over and muttered, "Thanks, Harry. That last line will make my job a whole lot easier." 

Harry ground his teeth to stop him speaking, even as a dozen curses scittered through his head. 

"Thank you both. Now, if the prosecution would like to call their first witness, we shall begin properly." Fictus was already looking bored. 

Ron walked into the centre of the small floor of the amphitheatre. "I call Draco Malfoy." 

There were more hushed whispers around the room, as another small door was opened and a small man stumbled in, flanked by a St Mungo's nurse. His hair had be shawn close to the skin, and his arms were tied behind him in something resembling a straight jacket. As Harry caught a glimpse at his eyes, he saw them to be dull and glassy, free now of malice and contempt. The boy was sat in the witness dock. 

"I understand that this witness needs to be dosed with Veritaserum?" Fictus arched an eyebrow at the notes before him. 

"Yes, Minister," Ron replied. 

"Very well." 

Ron nodded to the nurse, who took a small bottle from within her medi-robes. She opened it and, holding Draco's head back, administered three drops. Harry heard her whisper, "Swallow it down, Draco." 

Draco made a small noise of protest, and wrenched his head from the woman's grasp. He whimpered softly to himself and rocked in his chair as the drug began to take effect. 

Ron walked up to the dock, and whispered sharply to the nurse, "Is it working?" 

She nodded. "He's always like this. It doesn't matter what we give him. But if you ask him questions, he should answer." 

Ron nodded. "Thank you." He turned back to the Minister. "We are ready to proceed." 

"Well, get on with it then!" 

Ron gave his caught-in-headlights look for a moment. "Yes, Minister." He cleared his throat again, and turned to the cowering, whining boy who sat in the dock. "Draco, for how long were you taught by Professor Snape?" 

Draco raised his head a gazed dumbly at Ron for a moment. "Seven years." His voice was as dull as his eyes, but made clear by the potion. 

"And in that time, how would you describe your relationship?" 

"Professor Snape was my favourite teacher. He was my Head of House and stopped the Gryffindors thinking they were better than we were. He helped me a lot in my last years at school." Draco was now swaying, as though in some kind of trance, and his eyes made frantic glances around the room. 

"When you say helped, Draco, what _exactly_ do you mean by that?" 

"He gave me private tutorials. He had suggested to my father I take them to up my marks a little." 

"And were the private tutorials useful?" 

"No." Draco had started whining again, his rocking becoming more frantic. 

"Why not, Draco?" Ron's voice had lowered to a saccharinely sympathetic tone. 

Draco shook his head and lifted his legs up to his chest. He buried his face in his knees as the muffled words left his lips. "He didn't teach me Potions, and he didn't help me with my coursework, and he didn't help me do better…" 

The nurse lay her arm gently around the boy's shoulders and whispered soothing words to him. "Come on, Draco. You're doing really well." 

"Yes, just a little longer Draco. I just need you to tell us all what he _did_ do." 

Draco was shaking his head as he spoke, making a visible effort to not speak the words that slipped from his lips. "He touched me…And when I tried to stop him, he beat me. With that stick of his." 

Harry frowned, and tried to remember when Snape had ever had a stick. Then he remembered the last time he had seen Lucius Malfoy. He had held an ebony cane, with a silver handle moulded into the shape of a snake's head. The mental abuse had made loopholes in Draco's memory. He gave a small smile, knowing for certain, now, that this would work. 

"I'm sorry Draco, but we have to be very specific. _How_ did Professor Snape touch you?" 

Draco lifted his head completely, showing that his eyes were now red and swollen, rather than glassy. "He stroked my hair, and whispered in my ear…And then he tried to kiss me…Held me down…He touched my…He touched my…" 

"It's OK, Draco. That's enough now." 

Draco drew a big breath, and wailed, "_He touched my cock!_" His voice grew quiet again, and his head shook. "And I didn't want it…didn't want it…didn't want…" 

"I think the Veritaserum's beginning to wear off. This is what he's like normally," the nurse said. 

"That's alright. I'm done." Ron turned back to Fictus, who was sneering down at Snape. "No further questions." 

"Is your witness capable of carrying on straight away?" Fictus asked. 

Ron looked questioningly at the nurse, and she shook her head slowly. Harry watched as he walked over to her, and they whispered something he couldn't hear. Ron eventually turned back to the court. "A ten minute recess, Minister?" 

He nodded. "Granted." He lifted his wand, which emitted a loud _Bang!_

Harry stood and walked straight over to Snape, who had frowned his way through the entire questioning. 

"Did you hear that? About the stick? We've got him, Severus!" 

Snape shook his head. "Don't be too sure. Your friend was going for the sympathy vote, and I think he's won it." 

Harry frowned. "Draco can have the sympathy vote – Merlin knows, if anyone deserves it it's him. But we'll show them whose really to blame. And I think, deep down, he knows it himself. I think he's got strands of his real memory, they're just buried really deep." 

Let us hope, for his sake and mine, that you are right. I take it, from your enthusiasm, that everything has been prepared?" 

Harry nodded. "Poor Hermione was up until who knows what time, but yes. The potion's ready and will be used. Then we can get you out of here…" 

"Not necessarily. Do not be such an idiot as to forget that child abuse is only one of my charges. You have yet to argue the others." 

Harry shook his head. "Won't be a problem. We have good witnesses to vouch for your character – and one that they won't refuse." 

"Oh? Enlighten me as to the name of this God-like figure." 

Harry grinned cheekily. "Me, of course!" 

*** 

_Severus Snape, a fifth year Slytherin, with long oily black hair and a crooked nose, was nothing special. He had an acid wit, was reasonably antisocial with others in his classes, had something of an intelligence, rather mediocre political views and a tolerable knowledge of the dark arts. Nothing special. But as Lucius watched him, just sat by the fire reading a book, he found himself caught in the other boy. In the long, delicate fingers as they turned the pages; in the deep obsidian pools of his eyes; in the unselfconscious flick of his head, as hair fell in his eyes; and in the wicked way his lips twitched as he read something amusing.___

_Those lips. More than anything else, Lucius could spend hours staring at those lips. They looked as though they would be soft to touch, but the biting remarks that flew from them gave away the steeliness they held. His dark pink tongue flicked out and swiped over the smooth flesh.___

_"Something wrong, Lucius?"___

_Lucius' eyes flicked up to Severus' own, which had not left the page. He smiled innocently, and crossed his legs. From his position on the floor, Severus looked a lot bigger than normal, and it unnerved him. "Nothing. I was just wondering something."___

_The other boy, older by six months, raised an eyebrow and looked up from his book. "And what might that have been?"___

_Lucius smiled, and looked down at the floor. He tucked his long blonde hair behind his ear, and glanced around the common room. Everyone else was already in bed. They were the only two left. He looked back at Severus. "What's it like to be kissed, Snape?"___

_Severus snorted softly and smirked at the younger boy. "If this is an attempt at a joke, Lucius, I would be interested to hear the punch line."___

_Lucius frowned. "I'm being serious. Is it such a strange question?"___

_Snape shrugged, putting his book aside. "It wasn't the question, it was the choice in person you asked. What makes me the Cassanova?"___

_"Well...I know that you've kissed girls before, and I thought you were one of the few people who wouldn't laugh in my face."___

_Severus smiled briefly. "Whilst my experiences in the field are limited, I find the act to be generally enjoyable and occasionally sloppy. Does that answer your question?"___

_Lucius pulled a lock of hair from behind his ear and played with it. "Not really. I wanted something more specific."___

_"Maybe you should make the question more specific." Severus slid out of the chair in a single fluid motion, and sat in front of Lucius. He dropped his voice to a silkier tone. "What exactly did you want to know?"___

_Lucius tentatively looked up into those deep black pools. He flicked his own tongue out to lubricate his suddenly dry lips, and was entranced as Severus mirrored the action. "I wanted to know exactly what it felt like."___

_"It can't be described."___

_Lucius pulled his lower lip between his teeth, and watched as his friend's eyes flicked down to watch the movement, then slowly back up again. Lucius began to notice how close they were. Surely they had not been this close to start off with? As he spoke, his own voice was low and soft, "Then show me."___

_Severus lips twitched in a brief smile, before he leant forward that extra inch until their lips nearly brushed. Lucius' eyes fluttered closed, and he felt the other boy's warm breath drift across his lips enticingly.___

_He fell forwards into the kiss, and all at once that soft flesh that he had gazed at so often was sliding gently against his. He had never been told how to kiss, but as Snape's lips brushed repeatedly against his own he began to follow suit as though he had been pre-programmed to do so. He felt an alien hand slide across his cheek and into his hair, where calloused fingers brushed his scalp sensually.___

_Lucius gasped softly as he felt Severus' hot, wet tongue brush against his lips, and retreat. It happened again, and this time Lucius' met it with his own. Small sparks of pleasure zinged through his system, and he lifted a hand of his own to grasp Snape's shoulder. He felt dizzy, as though he would topple from the sensations that assaulted his senses - the taste of him, the touch, the smell. All so unquely him, and yet all so new.___

_Snape drew away slowly, and Lucius' felt the loss of him immediately. His eyes remained closed and his breathing was ragged.___

_"How was that for a demonstration?" Snape asked.___

_Lucius smiled briefly. "I got the main points." His eyes opened again to see Snape smirking at him. His hand was still in Lucius' hair, stroking the soft fibres. "Was I OK?"___

_Snape smiled - a genuine smile. "You were as excellent as I have always expected."___

_Lucius frowned. "Always expected?"___

_Snape shook his head slowly. "Lucius, I have been drawn to you ever since you transferred from Durmstrang. Do you think I just go around kissing random boys at will?"___

_"But you've always been with a girl."___

_Snape shrugged. "In such times, in such a house, one cannot be seen to be anything but the norm."___

_Lucius smiled brightly. "I'm glad...I mean, that you...like me too. You do, don't you?"___

_Severus smirked again - a look that sent shivers down Lucius' spine - and leant forward to capture the blonde's lips again._

*** 

AN: You've read…Now REVIEW!!! I crave affection, and I will have it! Next chapter: We find out if Harry can pull it off (Not in that way, you kinky sods!), and as to flashbacks…Maybe we'll find out what really happened between Snape and Draco in the dungeons.   



	12. The Defence

_Disclaimer: Apart from the various necessary OCs, the whole bunch of 'em belong to J.K. Rowling and her fleet of publishers (Bloomsbury, Scholastic, etc). I don't make a penny from it. I must also write a brief apology from semi-veering from canon. When I wrote the flashback, I was thinking of a clip in the CoS film where we see Snape and Lucius sitting together - But when I looked in my book, there was no reference to it. I'm afraid, on this occassion, it's staying in, simply because there is nothing to say they **didn't** sit together in the book!_   
_Author's Notes: The usual thank you's to my beta-readers, Big Momma and Ria *Hands out a chocolate covered Snape cookie*, and also to PlatinumNacht for being my muse on the flash-back - Cheers, darlin!I've gotten lazy with looking up good chapter names in the family Bible. So I've gone for a slightly more obvious title name. This chapter's dedicated to all the reviewing possee, including Dave, Adrienne, Rachel, amythest, kiyuchan, Meg Carter, Geministarz, pauline, padfoots_bitch (big thanks to you!), Huntress Angel, kate, Dark-past, sev1970, t.a.g., ranger, evelia and Els-chan (These are all the people that reviewed chapter 11). This chapter is dedicated to you guys, for making the story worth writing!___

**_The Defence_****__**

_Snape sat heavily on the bench in the staff area of the Quidditch stands. He was slightly out of breath from the climb. 'I'm getting old,' he thought. It was only a short time before the seat next to him was also occupied. Snape made a general point not to speak to people first, and so was surprised when the man who had sat next to him laid a hand on his shoulder, and leaned over to whisper, "Surprise."___

_Snape raised an eyebrow, but made no other movement. "Indeed. What are you doing here?"___

_"I'm here to watch my son thrash the Potter boy, of course." Lucius removed his hand, sliding it slowly down his arm to brush against Snape's hand, stroking along the fingers idly, until Snape turned his hand over to grasp the other.___

_"I wouldn't be so sure. Harsh as it would be to deride my own house, the Gryffindor's team is superior. Mr Malfoy, after all, has only been with the team for a month or so."___

_Lucius shook his head. "Ever the pessimist, Severus. Whatever happened to the underdog?"___

_Severus said nothing. He simply raised an eyebrow in response, and squeezed Lucius' hand. For the moment, they were the only ones in the box.___

_"Did you miss me?" Lucius asked, at length.___

_Snape turned his head and frowned at Lucius. "I wasn't aware you had been away."___

_Lucius smiled briefly. "And they say that absence makes the heart grow fonder. I have been in France, visiting my Father."___

_Snape smiled wryly. "How is old Tiberius these days?"___

_Lucius sighed heavily. "Still alive, still cantankerous, still trying to convince himself that his only son isn't gay! I think he's like the Potter brat – he lives on to spite us all!"___

_Snape allowed himself a chuckle at that – after all, there was no one but they there to witness it.___

_"It's good to know I can still make you laugh."___

_Snape lifted his lover's hand and dropped a soft kiss on it. "There are many things you can still make me do – laughing is the least of them."___

_Lucius leant towards Snape and whispered conspiratorially, "Perhaps we can explore those avenues later, Professor."___

_Snape smiled, pressing his lips briefly to Lucius'. "Perhaps, indeed."___

_They separated quickly as Professor McGonagall entered the box. Snape shiftily flicked his robes to one side to cover their hands, still entwined together. "Good day Severus," she greeted him. Her face fell slightly as she saw Lucius. "Mr Malfoy."___

_Both nodded their greetings. Minerva sat on Severus' other side. "Ready for a good thrashing, I hope, Severus."___

_"Your optimism, as ever, is truly nauseating, Minerva. The chasers are evenly matched; our beaters carry more weight in their swing than yours, although I will own your keeper is marginally superior. In my opinion, it is down to the seekers. It is anybody's game."___

_Minerva gave a very un-ladylike snort of derisive laughter. "Potter is better on a broom than half the international seekers. There's no question as to who will catch the snitch."___

_Lucius leant forward and raised a very critical eyebrow, watching with some sadistic pleasure as Professor McGonagall's face flushed and her mouth puckered. He sat back in his original position, not missing the somewhat satisfied smirk on Snape's face.___

_"How is Mrs Malfoy?" McGonagall asked after a brief pause.___

_Snape's jaw clenched, but he forced his face into a mask of nonchalance. "Yes, how is Narcissa?"___

_Lucius squeezed Snape's hand before answering. "My wife is always in perfect health, thank you. She is only sorry she couldn't attend. She has an old friend in Austria who has become very ill, and has apparated to see her."___

_More people began to filter into the box, each nodding their greetings.___

_Snape looked at Lucius closely, leaning in so they could speak more privately. "Anyone I know?"___

_Lucius shook his head. "Some distant relative or friend of the family, I think." He dropped his voice so only the two of them could hear. "Wasn't paying that much attention, to tell you the truth."___

_Snape stopped the smile that threatened to spread across his lips for the sake of keeping up appearances. The box filled gradually, until there was only one seat empty – the one that was always reserved for the commentator, Lee Jordan. At length he entered, smiling briefly to his head of house, before taking his seat. He took out his wand and pointed it as his throat. "Sonarus," he said.___

_"Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins – Put your hands together and stamp your feet for…The Gryffindor team!"___

_The large stadium erupted into boos and cheers, as the seven small figures all dressed in scarlet and gold robes flew onto the pitch. Each did a brief lap, waving to friends and occasionally making rude hand gestures to enemies. Snape sighed heavily, wishing that Dumbledore hadn't banned him from deducting house points at Gryffindor matches.___

_"And now, give it up for…The Slytherin team!"___

_The green and silver stands went wild as the green clad figures flew into the air. They, too, performed a lap of honour. Draco raised a hand briefly to his father as he passed, and Lucius inclined his head in return.___

_"I forgot to thank you for your kind donation to our team," Snape said.___

_Lucius dropped his voice to a soft growl, stroking one of his fingers along the side of Snape's thigh. "You can thank me properly later." Snape suppressed a shiver, choosing instead to smirk and press his leg closer to Lucius'.___

_The game began at a fast moving pace. The quaffle passed quickly from hand to hand, each team occasionally scoring goals and fouls. Snape failed to notice a lot of this as Lucius' hand roamed over his left thigh, squeezing and soothing occasionally – being generally distracting. As his thumb brushed a particularly sensitive spot, Snape grabbed the hand and held it tight. "Mr Malfoy, I have found you committing lewd acts with a teacher. I have no choice but to award you a nine hour detention to be served in my rooms tonight."___

_Lucius smirked. "Yes, Professor. I am sorry."___

_"So you should be, you over-sexed brat."___

_Lucius laughed out loud, and Snape couldn't resist smiling at the rich, seldom-heard sound.___

_***___

Snape was shaken from his memories as a loud '_bang_' sounded the end of the court recess. 

"I understand that during the recess Mr Malfoy has been administered with an extra truth potion?" Fictus frowned at the sheet of paper that had just been shoved under his nose. 

"Yes, Minister," Harry replied. 

"I am unfamiliar with this potion. Please explain why it is being used." 

Harry stood from behind his desk, and lifted the small bottle that sat on it. "This," he said, "is Aspicio Draft, also known as the Seeing Potion. It is used to reveal the true truth behind the believed truth. I use it today because, as not many people know, Veritaserum forces a person to tell what _he believes_ to be the truth. It is obvious to everyone here that Mr Malfoy is not in his right mind, and I believe that, as part of the abuse he has received, his mind and memories have been warped. Using this potion, I hope to find out what _actually_ happened to this man." 

"You have not tested this potion on Mr Malfoy before?" Fictus asked. 

"No, Minister. Though, the potion has been tested by the MLE potions masters and passed as safe to use." 

"So, you yourself do not know what will be revealed by this potion?" The pompous man now looked rather amused. 

"No, but having spoken to the defendant, I have a fair idea of what will be said." 

Fictus nodded. "Continue." 

Harry nodded back, and then addressed Draco's nurse. "He's been dosed correctly, yes?" 

"Yes, Mr Potter." The nurse swooned slightly, making Snape smirk. He had noticed Harry had that effect on quite a few women. 

"Thank you." Harry smiled at Draco, who scowled back. _Some things never change_, thought Snape. 

"Now, Draco. I just want to test the potion and see if it works. What do you think of me?" 

"I think you're an idiot with an inflated ego, who can't catch the snitch for toffee. And you're a raving poofter!" Draco didn't stop scowling. 

Harry grinned triumphantly. "It works!" There were a few titters of laughter. "Right, down to business. Could you please tell me about your relationship with your father, Draco?" 

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but Ron got there first. "Objection. Minister, this has nothing to do with Professor Snape." 

"But everything to do with the charges against him," Harry replied quickly. "I promise you, this line of questioning has a point." 

Fictus nodded. "Answer the question, Mr Malfoy." 

"I hate him." 

"Why do you hate him, Draco?" Harry frowned slightly. 

"I hate him because he only punishes. He punishes and punishes, and I've never been good enough for him. He's never once says he loves me. Or that he's proud of me. That's why I hate him." While the Veritaserum made Draco dull and lifeless, this potion seemed to bring Draco back to the boy he had been at school. 

"When you say he punishes you – how do you mean?" 

"I mean he used to hit me with that bloody cane of his. And when his cane wasn't close enough to hand, he'd use his fist. And when he was feeling too lazy to use his fist, he'd use his wand." 

There were scattered gasps around the room. Snape would have relaxed at things running so smoothly, but he had seen the wounds Draco had received first hand. Hearing about them from his own lips simply wasn't something he found pleasure in. 

"That must have caused a lot of wounds, Draco. How did you have them treated?" 

"Mother was going to be a medi-witch before she married father. She dealt with anything basic enough to heal at home. Otherwise father would take me to St Mungo's and tell them I'd had falls playing Quidditch. I think they suspected something, but they never said. That's another reason I hate him," he added, bitterly. "He can stop people speaking with his money." 

Harry nodded. "Draco, when you were under the Veritaserum you mentioned that Professor Snape had sexually abused you when you went to see him for tutoring. Do you still stand by this?" 

Draco frowned, as though thinking about the question. "That's not what happened," he said slowly. "Snape…I did go to him for tutoring…and I didn't learn anything there…that was true. We talked, though. He let me talk to him about father. He said his father used to beat him, too. He promised not to tell anyone about it, but that I could trust him if I needed to talk to someone." 

"Were you ever sexually abused when you were a child, Draco?" 

"Yes." 

"By whom?" Harry was resting heavily on the bar that divided them. Snape could see the hope in his eyes, and imagined it was reflected in his own. 

"By Voldemort." 

Gasps echoed around the room, and Harry frowned in confusion. "By Voldemort? Not by your father?" 

Draco shook his head. "Voldemort used to use polyjuice to transform into Father. I always thought it was him, at the time. Although, Father gave his hair willingly for the potion, and he'd watch sometimes. Father also gave some of Professor Snape's hairs. When Voldemort and Father found out that Professor Snape wasn't a real Death Eater, they started to tell me that it was him doing it. They'd make me say his name, things like that. In the end, it was easier to believe them than get battered." 

Harry's expression had turned into one of pity. "I'm sorry to make you go through it again, Draco, but I have to be absolutely certain. Professor Snape didn't abuse you, in any way?" 

Draco shook his head. "Never. He wouldn't have done it. I see that now." 

Draco turned his head, and met Snape's eyes. Both pairs had tears in, and Snape smiled gratefully. 

"Thank you, Draco. No further questions, minister. But with the evidence given, I ask that the charge be lifted from the defendant." 

"Of course," Fictus agreed. "Mr Malfoy, you are free to leave. Mr Weasley, kindly call your next witness." 

Ron turned scarlet, as Draco was taken out of the court by the same door. "Uh…Actually, Minister…Um, I don't have any more witnesses." 

Fictus sighed heavily. "Why not?" 

"I thought the other charges were rather self-explanatory." Snape watched Harry's growing look of delight. "I mean we already knew from the previous trial that he's a Death Eater, and there are only three witnesses to his use of Avada Kadavra – Two of them are dead, and the other one is heading his defence." 

Fictus was wearing the look that usually adorned Snape's face after he had endured a whole day of Slytherin-Gryffindor potions classes. Especially when they contained the cauldron-melting wonder, Neville Longbottom. "Sit down, Weasley." 

Ron did as he was told, meekly. 

"Mr Potter. Please tell me you have some witnesses?" 

Harry nodded happily. "Quite a lot of them. But I now feel that not all of them will be needed to prove my point. I'll limit it to two." 

Fictus nodded something that sounded like, "I'm not surprised." He spoke rather louder then, saying, "Call your first witness then." 

"My first witness is Remus Lupin." 

The witness door opened again, and in walked Lupin, looking as skinny and scruffy as ever. He smiled at Snape, and winked at Harry, before climbing into the witness box. Harry grinned back at his former teacher, before gathering himself and trying to look very serious. 

"Professor Lupin. How long have you known Professor Snape?" 

Lupin also wore a look of mock-seriousness. "Since my first year at school. Severus was in the year above me, in the same year as two of my friends. They didn't like him very much, so I got to hear a lot about him. He also gave me tuition in potions when I was in my fifth year. Since then, we have been somewhat thrust together through each of the wars, and in 1999 and 2002 we worked together at Hogwarts." 

"You mentioned you worked with him during the war. How is it that you, a known member of The Order, associated with a supposed Death Eater?" 

Lupin smiled amiably. "Ah yes, well, what not a lot of people realise is that Professor Snape was also a member of The Order. He was simply a little more modest in owning it than the rest of us. But yes, he was there. He led projects on inside information – no one gives inside information better, you know, than a man who attends all of the other side's meetings." 

"During this time, you never once suspected that he was double crossing you?" Harry smiled. 

"Not once. Professor Dumbledore trusted him, and that was enough for me." 

"And after Professor Dumbledore died?" 

"Well, after his death it was mainly he and yourself, Harry, that pushed for Voldemort's final demise. On top of that, Professor Snape always made it very clear that he didn't want much to do with other plans or information. He was very happy to be left out, because he didn't want certain people to think he was relaying information to Voldemort." 

"Thank you very much, Remus. No further questions, Minister Fictus." 

"Weasley? Can you be trusted to cross-examine?" 

Ron's ears and cheeks went very pink. "Yes, Minister." He stood and walked towards the witness box. "Professor Lupin, what was the general impression people had of Professor Snape at school?" 

Lupin shrugged. "I suppose he wasn't very well liked. James and Sirius, my friends at school, certainly despised him because he was a bit of a know-it-all in class." Snape raised an eyebrow at the werewolf, who studiously ignored him. "He's always been anti-social, to a certain extent. But some people just get on better with books than people. I do know those, however, that get on with him very well." Snape noticed that it was now Harry that was turning pink, and smirked. When Harry saw this, he went even redder. 

"Isn't it true that Snape was very interested in the Dark Arts at school?" 

"Objection, Minister," Harry said, almost lazily. "What Professor Snape's interests were when he was twelve can have little relevance to this trial. Furthermore, we know that Snape was a Death Eater, we are trying to ascertain whether or not he was when Voldemort died." 

Fictus inclined his head in agreement. "Sustained. Anything more useful, Weasley?" 

Ron shook his head and scowled at Harry. 

"Professor Lupin, you may leave." 

"Actually, Minister," Harry interrupted, as he rose once again. "Professor Lupin needs to stay. I'm the next witness, and I need someone to ask me questions. Professor Lupin has been given a list of questions." 

"This is highly irregular, Potter." 

"I apologise, Minister, but Ron's already said it. I'm the only living witness to Snape's use of Avada Kadavra." 

Fictus sighed, and gestured for them to continue. 

Lupin and Harry swapped places, and Lupin took up a sheaf of parchment, laden with Harry's scrawls. "Right," he read, "are you Harry Potter?" 

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter." 

Remus grinned. "Prove it." 

Harry lifted up his fringe to show the scar on his forehead. More swoons were heard around the room, making Snape roll his eyes. _There are far more remarkable parts of Potter's physique to swoon over than his forehead_, he thought before he could stop himself. 

"Right," the werewolf continued. "How long and-or well would you say you know or have known Professor Snape." 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I have known Professor Snape since I was eleven, and since I was about sixteen or seventeen I have considered him a friend." 

"You fought together at the Siege of Hogwarts, did you not?" 

"Yes, we did. Snape was by my side through most of that battle. It was his job to see that I was protected while the final part of our plan to destroy Voldemort was put into action." 

"Just for those who don't know, could you please explain this plan and why you needed protection for it?" 

Harry nodded. "The general idea was that we would imprison Voldemort's essence and life-force inside a very powerful crystal, leaving only his empty body behind. The crystal would then be returned from whence it came, effectively trapping Voldemort forever. Unfortunately things didn't go to plan, and the crystal was dropped from the astronomy tower." Here Harry blushed slightly, as not so many people knew that it had been dropped when he and Snape had embraced in pure joy at Voldemort's demise. "This turned out to be a good thing. When the crystal shattered, so did Voldemort's life force. We knew this because Professor Snape's Dark Mark faded and disappeared. 

"To get back to the original question, I needed protection because the spell was a very powerful one that called on me to use my own life force, as it was so closely linked with his. I would not have been able to protect myself, had anything gone wrong." 

"Something did go wrong, that caused Professor Snape to, by necessity, use Avada Kadavra. What was that?" 

Harry nodded. "Well you see, while Snape kept Voldemort in the astronomy tower by telling him that he had sent a few Death Eaters to find me and bring me to him, I was hidden under my invisibility cloak doing what needed to be done. But then this other Death Eater, MacNair, came in saying that he'd overheard a kid say he'd seen Harry Potter come up towards the astronomy tower – he hadn't wanted to miss watching me die. While he talked, he happened to trip over me, and part of the cloak slipped off. I was so into what I was doing, I didn't even notice. All this was kind of on the periphery of my consciousness. I vaguely knew what was going on, but it didn't seem to matter. Anyway, Voldemort had made a beeline straight for me, so Snape put him in a bubble to stop him from moving. Then MacNair realised what was going on – that is, that Snape wasn't really a Death Eater, and was actually helping me – and started to raise his wand to me. He hesitated, though – he maybe couldn't decide whether to kill me or Snape first. It gave Snape enough time to kill him." 

Lupin nodded. "No further questions." 

"Thank you, Professor Lupin. _Now_ you may leave. Unless Mr Weasley would like you to prosecute as well?" 

"No, Minister." Ron stood as Lupin took his leave. "Harry, just one question. You said that when Voldemort started towards you, Snape put him in a protective bubble. But when MacNair started for you, he was killed. Couldn't MacNair have been put in a bubble, as well? Until such a time as the Ministry could deal with him?" 

Harry shook his head. "It's possible, but you have to understand that we didn't know for certain that this would work. Also, at that time, we didn't know who in the ministry was one of us, and who was one of them. The ministry had only just decided to join in the fight – mainly because it looked like its position was going to be threatened." 

"But it would have been possible for Snape to restrain MacNair, rather than kill him?" 

Harry sighed, his jaw clenched. "Yes, it's possible. But-" 

"No further questions, Minister." 

Harry stood and, leaving the witness box, walked back to his seat." 

"If that is all?" Both defence and prosecution councils nodded. "Very well. Court will recess while the jury comes to a verdict. Jury, you have one hour to come to a decision and, if necessary, a punishment." Fictus made his wand go Bang and stood to leave the court. 

Harry walked over to Snape, smiling weakly. "Sorry about that." 

Snape shook his head. "He had a point, Potter." 

"I'll be so glad when all this is over and we can just get back to normal." 

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Tired of me already, Potter?" 

"I didn't mean like that," Harry said, lowering his voice. "I mean that I think we need to talk about some things. You know what I'm talking about." 

Snape's expression was the very epitome of wide-eyed innocence. "We do?" 

Harry shook his head. "I hate you, sometimes." 

"Why Harry, I never knew you cared!" 

Harry just shook his head again, and walked away. Snape was torn between the usual triumphant feeling of knowing that he had got under Potter's skin, and a rather unusual feeling of regret at his leaving. 

Studying his nails closely, Snape listened to a small voice in his head. It was a voice he had always tried to ignore before; a voice that had first spoken up many years ago, when Dumbledore died, and the only person he could turn to was the one he should hate most of all. The voice then had said, 'trust him'. The voice now said, 'listen to him'. There had even been occasions when the voice had said 'kiss him'. But most often, the voice said something that scared him to his very core. 

'Love him'. 

*** 

_AN: You've read...Now review...Please?....Only three more chapters to go, now. Next chapter: the verdict....And I hate to say this, but I think a lot of you will be unpleasantly surprised!_


	13. The Verdict

__

Disclaimer: Most of the characters and situations belong to J.K. Rowling and her team of publishers, including Bloomsbury and Scholastic. I don't make a penny out of this. The plot's mine, and so are one or two other things *Grins* so if you want to archive, please e-mail me.

Author's Notes: I feel I should warn you there will be only two more chapters after this one. My muse, Ceri and I are plotting out a possible sequel, but I want to wait until OotP comes out before I say anything definite. Thanks, as ever, to my dedicated betas Ria and Big Momma. This chapter is dedicated to…Not sure actually. I think I'll dedicate to the innocent Iraqis whose homes are being bombed at this moment. Just take a moment to be thankful you **know** you've got a roof over your head, and it's going to stay there. I like to wax political sometimes! Please R&R.

****

***

The Verdict

'Bang!'

The now-familiar sound echoed through the already-silent courtroom. The witches and wizards in attendance had sat in a kind of tense silence for the last ten minutes, with only the occasional cough or nervous whisper to break the quiet. Harry, who had come back in twenty minutes early, had spent his time studiously avoiding Snape's gaze and trying to think of the worst possible thing that could happen. So far he had come up with Snape being given two life sentences, yelling across the court that he had absolutely no feelings for Harry and finishing with Draco Malfoy breaking from his nurse's care, simply to stand and laugh at Harry's misfortune. These were not comforting thoughts.

"Would the spokes person of the jury please step forward?" Fictus said.

A middle-aged witch in scarlet robes stood from the front bench and walked into the centre of the amphitheatre. She smiled nervously at Harry (making Harry wonder if he knew her from somewhere, or she was just smiling at him for no good reason), and turned to face Minister Fictus.

"Has the jury reached a decision?" he asked.

She nodded slightly. "Yes."

"Is this decision unanimous?"

"It is."

Fictus cleared his throat. "To the charge of being a Death Eater at the time of Voldemort's demise, how do you find the defendant?"

There was a pause.

"Not guilty."

Harry blew out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. His eyes flicked to Snape, who appeared to be doing the same thing. _One down…_

"And to the charge of using an Unforgivable curse against a fellow wizard, how do you find the defendant?"

Another pause. This one seemed, to Harry, to last longer. His gaze shifted focus from the jury's spokeswoman to Snape.

"Guilty."

Harry couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak. He could just watch as Snape's eyes closed and his face fell into a frown of foreboding. Had the background not faded into white noise in his mind, he would have been grateful to the gasps and comments of surprise. Were his eyes to concentrate elsewhere in the room, he would have seen Ron's satisfied smirk. But they weren't.

Harry breathed again, and looked at the floor. He had failed.

"Are you agreed on a suitable punishment?" Fictus asked, once the court had quietened down.

"We have decided that, as the act was in partial self-defence and partially for a greater good, the sentence will be greatly reduced from the normal life-time period. We feel that a sentence of two months in Azkaban is suitable for these particular circumstances."

Fictus nodded. "Agreed." The spokeswoman smiled almost apologetically at Harry before walking briskly back to her seat. Harry didn't notice. "Will the defendant please rise?"

Snape stood slowly, the gold chains on the chair lengthening to accommodate the movement.

"Professor Severus Aquilla Snape – I, Harold Fictus, Minister of Magical Law Enforcement, do hereby sentence you to two months imprisonment in the legal holding institution of Azkaban. That is the final word of this court." He raised his wand again, and it emitted a _Bang_ of finality.

Harry pressed his head up against the bars. He hated this separation, but it couldn't be helped. Once a criminal had been convicted, another magical person would not be allowed to be within a holding cell with them. Maybe at Azkaban, but not at a place as easily broken out of as a holding cell.

Snape's hand rested on the bar to the right of Harry's face, his head lowered.

They were silent for a long time, before Harry spoke, "I've failed you. I'm so sorry, I've failed you." He felt frighteningly close to tears, and so gripped the bars even tighter to take his mind off the lump in his throat.

Snape's head shot up at this. "No." His frown was heavy, deepening the lines of his face and making him seem older. His hand shifted from the bar to Harry's cheek, gently brushing his fingers over the soft skin. Harry's eyes met his with some trepidation. "No, you haven't failed me, Potter. No where near."

"But…But you have to go to prison, and it's my fault."

Snape made a half-hearted attempt to smile through his frown. "Balderdash. If you hadn't stepped forward, I would be sent to Azkaban for a lot longer than two months."

"I should have done better. I should have…called more witnesses or something-"

"Harry."

The sharp use of his first name made Harry stop. Snape took a step closer to the bars and placed a hand on each side of Harry's face, forcing the younger man to look directly into his eyes. 

"There was nothing you could have done. This was the absolute minimum sentence I could have received. Had my own parents been deciding parties on the jury, I would not have done better. I will not allow you to wallow in self-pity for my sake. I'm not worth it."

Harry smiled, and placed his hands over Snape's. "I think you are."

Snape smirked. "And you have always been an excellent judge of character. If I may draw your attention to your former best friend…"

"Alright, I get the point. I still think you're worth it."

Severus rested his forehead against Harry's. "And why might that be, Mr Potter?"

Harry just smiled, and tilted his head to the right as Snape did the same. Their lips met somewhere in the middle and moulded together, fitting perfectly. They paused there for a moment. Harry's eyes fluttered open and closed, and he smiled against the other's lips. He felt Snape do the same before they each pressed closer and kissed softly, each tentative, each wondering the other's reactions. Neither made a move to deepen the kiss, and when they stopped it was only to open their eyes and gaze at the other.

"We will discuss this at a later date, I think." Snape growled softly against the other's lips.

"I think that could be wise," replied Harry. His breath was coming rapidly, and he knew he must be grinning like an imbecile.

Snape looked rather amused himself. "By that I meant you should leave, Harry, and let me get on with my sentence in peace."

Harry's smile fell, and he stepped quickly away from the bars. "Of-of course. Sorry." He turned to leave.

"Potter?"

Harry paused, waiting for a witty parting remark.

"Come here."

Harry turned to look at Snape again. "Why?"

Snape allowed himself a smirk that he had previously reserved for making Lucius horny when he was angry. "Because I'm not going to see you for two months and want something to remember you by."

Harry smiled softly. Snape's head had not moved from the bars, and Harry now stroked the back of his hand down the older man's face – an action he had dreamt of performing for the last four years. The didn't so much end, as melt into Harry drawing himself forwards into another series of short, hot kisses. 

"Will that do?" Harry asked.

Snape sighed melodramatically. "I suppose it will have to."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"I will survive."

Harry's smile fell into a guilty grimace. "I really should go."

"Yes, you should."

Harry's gaze fell to the floor. "Will you think of me?"

"Of course I will, you idiot."

The sharp retort made Harry smile. "I'll be there when they let you out." He brushed his lips against Snape's once more, before backing away. "See you in two months."

Snape just nodded, a faint smile mixing with a look of foreboding.

*** 

Harry removed three bottles of beer from the fridge and returned to the main sitting room. He handed two of them to Hermione and Bill.

"Cheers," he said, raising his bottle and touching it to the other two before tipping it to his lips.

"Harry," Hermione began tentatively. "You're not _too_ upset, are you? I mean, this isn't a very clever way to get rid of us so you can drink yourself into a stupor and wake up in a puddle of your own vomit, is it?"

"No, Hermione. This is a celebration of the fact that Severus doesn't have to spend his next fifty birthdays with Dementors." He grimaced. "But thank you for the imagery."

Hermione gave a small smile and tipped the bottle to her own lips. "Well, that's alright then, I suppose. So long as you're not desperately unhappy." She wrinkled her nose at the taste of the beer, and flicked her wand at the bottle to turn it into butterbeer.

"Was Professor Snape alright?" Bill asked.

Harry nodded. "He was surprisingly optimistic." Harry smiled into his bottle as he took another swig. 

Hermione smiled brightly. "He'll be back in time for the second half of Autumn term! That should make him happy."

Bill and Harry stared at her, each shaking their heads slowly. "How quickly she forgets," Bill remarked.

"Hermione, whatever gave you the impression that Snape _enjoys_ teaching?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked slightly indignant. "Well, he might not like teaching, but he likes Hogwarts, doesn't he?"

The boys gave each other a glance that said, 'clueless – completely clueless', and went back to their drinks.

It was not long before both Hermione and Bill agreed that it had been a long day, and they ought to leave Harry to himself. Once they had gone, however, he did not move from his position in the squishy leather armchair. He stared thoughtfully at his half-full bottle of beer, swirling the contents slowly and watching the froth appear and disappear. It was not often that Harry had contemplative moments – but this was one of those rare occasions. He sat and simply pondered what on earth could possess a clever man with a good heart to join a cult of dark wizards.

This question was simply answered in two words. Love. Ambition. Harry suspected that Lucius was already mixed up with the Death Eaters when they first met, and had some hand in persuading Snape into following his lead. Furthermore, Voldemort had a clever way with words. He could easily persuade someone who had been abused and ignored, as Snape had, that his route would lead to power over those who had wronged him.

But then, what led Snape to leave? This was a much harder question for Harry to answer.

It took Harry a whole five minutes before he remembered that there _was_ a way he could find out. He stood quickly and, taking his bottle of beer with him, walked into the bedroom. He flopped on the lumpy double bed and pulled the worn leather diary from the bedside table. His eyes watched the dates more carefully as he flicked through the diary this time, watching out for a date that might show him what he wanted to see.

The pages stopped, almost of their own accord, at the 24th July 1979. Harry shrugged in mild acceptance, and took his wand from his sleeve. He pointed it to the page. "_Revello!"_

As usual, the diary's energy coursed through his blood system for a moment, searching for the genes that tied him to Snape. Once the diary was satisfied, sketched black lines began to trickle over the page, forming figures and objects. They eventually formed two men, one seated and looking sullen, his long hair partially covering his face; the other, standing in long, flowing robes with his hands folded in front of him, with a familiar benign smile gracing his lips. Harry recognised both figures almost immediately as Severus and Professor Dumbledore. As the black lines were slowly filled with colour, he also recognised the room they were in as the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts.

The figures in the book began to move, and Harry watched and listened silently…

__

"So, you leave us at last, Severus."

Snape raised his head slightly. "As do the rest of my year group."

Dumbledore's lips twitched, and his face held an expression that implied that wasn't what he had meant at all. "Yes. Yes, so they do. And what are your plans?"

"I-I have been offered a placement by Lucius Malfoy's father. He has some private business, which requires a skilled potions master. He thinks I would be suitable."

"And do you think you are suitable for this, Severus?" Dumbledore looked directly at the boy over his half-moon spectacles.

Snape swallowed a lump in his throat. "I think…that I should at least give this avenue a chance. I think it suits me."

"I do not." Dumbledore's face was suddenly very serious, as he sat in the seat on the other side of his desk.

Snape's eyes fell to his lap, where his hands twisted together. "It is a great opportunity. Mr Malfoy is a very powerful man, and I am well suited to potions…"

"I was not referring to your job as a potions master."

Snape looked up from beneath long eyelashes. His voice lowered, as though he was afraid someone else might be watching. "You know? I mean, about…" His hand brushed his left arm subconsciously. Dumbledore just nodded. "But how?"

"That is not important. What is, is that I do not think you have thoroughly thought this decision through."

Snape straightened slightly. "I can make my own decisions, Professor. This route will buy me power, and everything else I have always wanted."

"But at what cost, dear boy?"

Snape made no reply, but stared steadfastly at a point over the headmaster's shoulder. "May I please leave now, Professor?"

"Dumbledore sighed heavily and, removing his spectacles, rubbed his eyes. "Yes. Go and do whatever you feel you must do."

Snape rose and walked briskly towards the door.

"Only, Severus?" Snape paused but did not turn. "Remember that you are always safe and welcome at Hogwarts. We will never turn you away."

Snape inclined his head slightly, and left.

***

The lines and colours faded, until the page was left blank. Harry remained silent, but began to flick through the pages again, hoping that the diary would once again let its judgement be known.

Harry got a feeling at a particular page. He skimmed the date, January 2nd 1980, and placed his wand tip to the page. _"Revello!"_

Harry supposed that the diary must have warmed up, or something, because the lines sketched themselves a lot quicker this time. The scene was very similar – Professors Snape and Dumbledore sat in the head master's office. Only this time Snape sat in an old pair of jeans and an old sweater. He leant forwards on the desk, with his chin resting on his hands, looking devastated. 

__

Dumbledore placed a hot mug of warm chocolate in front of the other man, and sat in the seat opposite him. "Drink this, Severus," he said. "It will settle you nerves."

Snape glanced at the mug, and blew away the steam absently. "Thank you," he croaked.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape looked scared for a moment, before his face relaxed into its usual mask of cold contempt. "What is there to tell? I signed up for a group that kills and tortures people. I was an idiot. Now I should be punished."

Dumbledore sighed, holding back on the temptation to say 'I told you so'. He sensed there was more coming.

"I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do it. That man was standing there, and his children and his wife were watching me. Lucius handed me my wand and told me to do it. I couldn't…I just couldn't do what they wanted…I don't want to kill people, or watch them get raped or tortured…I just wanted to be with Lucius…"

Dumbledore had moved to Snape's side without him noticing, and now wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder as he dropped into the other seat. "It's alright, Severus."

"No it's not. Now they know I don't want to be one of them, and they will come after me and kill me."

"Not while you are within Hogwarts grounds. I will not allow that to happen." Dumbledore's voice was kind, but firm.

Snape turned his face to look at his former teacher. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you taking me back? Don't you think I could be a spy, or planning an ambush or something?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I am taking you back because I don't think you ever truly wanted to go. I am taking you back, because every one of us makes a bad decision at some point in our lives – and I think this was yours. I do not think you are plotting against me because I know you, Severus, and I know what you are and are not capable of. You are not capable of being disloyal to someone you respect."

Snape smiled faintly. "Thank you."

"The real question is, where do we go from here?"

Snape nodded. "I can't leave the school. Their spies are everywhere. I would be found within an hour."

"There is no question of you leaving Hogwarts. You will be acting apprentice to Professor LeStrange – who between you and I, will be leaving my employment at the end of the academic year. You will then take over her position."

"But what about the Death Eaters?" Snape asked.

"That will have to be thought about more closely." Dumbledore smiled briefly. "Severus, do you think it would be possible to return to them, or just to Lucius – even to owl him? Let him know that you are not capable of killing and torture, but that you have set up a very interesting position at Hogwarts that would allow you inside information."

Snape nodded. "You mean, you want me to…To relay information on their movements to you?"

"I realise it is a large favour to ask, but your contribution to the cause would be invaluable. Could you do this for me?"

Snape sighed heavily. "I could, but I must request one thing from you: you may ask me about the Dark Lord, you may ask me about the Death Eaters. I must request, however, that you not ask me about Lucius Malfoy."

Dumbledore's eyes darkened. "The information that you give me will be purely voluntary. If you choose to omit certain tid-bits of information, there is nothing I can do to stop you."

Snape gave a very small smile, and extended his hand. "You have a deal, Professor."

Dumbledore took the hand, smiling. "Albus, please. You are part of my staff now, Severus. Not my student."

***

Harry closed the diary, and smiled softly. "So that's how it happened." He replaced the book back on his bedside table, and lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

His mind eventually drifted to the kiss. _The_ kiss. He smiled softly, closing his eyes and remembering the feel of Severus' lips against his.

It was not long before Harry had fallen asleep, and dreamt of tall, raven-haired men in faded jeans with soft lips.

***

__

AN: You've read, now go review. And please, no flames for putting Snape in prison. It couldn't be helped. Just be thankful I let them have a quick snog first!


	14. Exodus

_Disclaimer: Right, the usual stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling - characters, some places, etc. That's all her's, and her publishers'. I don't make a penny. I have committed a Cassie Claire, and included a Buffy quote/misquote. Chocolate covered Snape cookies to whoever can spot it! Buffy, naturally, belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant enemy and WB. There's also a quote from the BBC adaptation of Tipping the Velvet. I'm not sure if it's in the book, because it's been absolutely **ages** since I last read it. The book, anywho, was written by Sarah Waters and that particular quote belongs to her and the BBC teams who adapted the book to screen. Chapter title, for anyone hethonistic enough not to know, is the name of the second book of the Bible, meaning Escape._   
_Author's Notes: I hope this satisfies everyone's idea of a happy ending. If you don't want any more angst, I suggest you leave it at this, and ignore the next chapter when it comes out! Thanks to the delectable betas, Ria and Big Momma. This chapter is dedicated to them, for their very hard work and for sticking to this series throughout. Much love to both of you, darlin's! *Glomps*_

**_***_****__**

**_Exodus_**   
**__**

_"Didn't he have something to do with it in the first place?"___

_"I heard he secretly poisoned him. You-Know-Who's orders."___

_"Well, **I** heard he went mad and they sent him to St Mungo's."___

_"No, no. The other teachers chucked him out. No one wants him now Dumbledore's gone."___

_"Forty points from Hufflepuff," Harry growled, coming up behind the small group of third years. "Ten from each of you, for gossiping mindlessly about Hogwarts staff." He scowled at their horrified expressions. "Be thankful. If it were me you were talking about, it would be more than double that. Now go and find something sensible to do."___

_They scuttled off somewhere. Harry didn't care where. He concentrated on the map he held in his hands, walking through the twists and turns of the dungeon corridors without really knowing where he was going. He concentrated on reaching the small dot that read 'Severus Snape – Slimy bastard'. On a better day, he would be smiling inside at the joke his father and godfather had made.___

_He reached the door that led to the room Snape was in, and banged on the door. He waited a short while, then banged again. Still no reply.___

_"Snape, if you don't open this door, I'm going to blow it off its hinges!"___

_There was a shuffling inside, and the door was opened a crack.___

_"Piss off, Potter, I'm not in the mood."___

_The door closed a little way, but Harry wedged his foot in the small space to stop it closing completely. "Do you want to do this in a place where your students can see us, or are you going to let me in?"___

_Snape grumbled loudly, but opened the door further allowing the boy to slip in. Harry took just a moment to sweep his gaze over the sparsely furnished living room. His eyes rested on the nearly-empty bottle of firewhiskey on the table.___

_"What do you want, Potter?"___

_Harry rounded on the taller man angrily. "I am here, because no one else dares. You've managed to scare off anyone else – but you don't scare me. I'm here to pull you out of this slump you've shoved yourself into."___

_Snape scowled, and pushed past Harry to sit in the chair by the hearth. "It's been two months, Snape. Two months of the staff trying to cover your classes, and explain away your absence. But it can't go on!"___

_"You don't understand, Potter. Just get lost before I hex you out of my quarters." His voice was void of its usual bite. Harry had a feeling that it had something to do with the firewhiskey.___

_"If I don't understand, then explain it to me." He stood over Snape, who cowered in the chair.___

_"I can't." He tried his best to reach for the whiskey bottle without touching Harry, or making eye contact with him.___

_Harry fell to his knees and took the hand that reached blindly for the bottle. He held it tight, and leant forward to look into the older man's eyes. They avoided his. "Snape, we have all suffered his loss. I know that you think he's the only one that trusted you – but look around you. We're all breaking our backs to keep you from going under. We're all trying to help you. Why won't you help yourself?"___

_"I can't think about it…Don't make me…"___

_Harry wasn't nearly as shocked as he should have been to see Snape break down into tears. The man was becoming frantic, and Harry did the only thing he could think of to calm him down. He drew his hand back and slapped his teacher's face sharply.___

_The silence in the room was eerie, and Harry sat waiting for Snape to punch his lights out.___

_"You hit me." Snape said quietly.___

_Harry was breathing heavily. "Are you ready to be rational, or will I need to do it again?"___

_Snape actually looked scared. "I'll be rational."___

_This was scary. A distant part of Harry's mind muttered that he should have hit him a long time ago. "Right. Now, what is all this about?"___

_"I-" Snape began, but he faltered. Harry raised his hands to the other man's face, this time to hold it gently.___

_"Go on. It's alright. Nothing we say leaves this room."___

_"I should have saved him. I should have been able to stop it. It's my fault."___

_Harry shook his head. "He died of a heart attack, Professor. If Madam Pomfrey had been there with all her remedies, there was nothing she could have done. It's most certainly not your fault."___

_Snape frowned. "A…A heart attack? Not a poison?"___

_Harry smiled. "A heart attack. There were no poison traces in his blood stream or nervous system. There was nothing you could have done."___

_"But I thought…"___

_"You thought wrong. It isn't your fault."___

_Snape's eyes blinked out more tears, and Harry pulled him forward into a gentle hug. He stroked his back soothingly. "We're all suffering his loss," Harry said again. "But he wouldn't want it this way, would he? You know that. The last thing he'd want is for us all to give up."___

_"I'm sorry," Snape said, rather pathetically.___

_"You don't have to be-"___

_"No. I mean, I'm sorry for wallowing in self pity."___

_Harry shrugged as Snape pulled away from him slightly. "It's not really me you have to apologise to. It's just me that had the balls to come down and drag you out of the whiskey bottle."___

_"Then thank you."___

_Harry could feel himself blushing slightly, and looked down. "You're welcome…I guess."___

_"I see what you mean, now. Albus would want us to carry on with the plan. He'd want us to see it through, wouldn't he?"___

_Harry nodded. "He would want to see it finished."___

_Snape nodded more firmly. "Then that is what shall be done."___

_Snape stood, and Harry followed suit. He walked briskly to one of the doors that led out of the sitting room. He stopped midway, as though remembering Harry was there. He sneered at the boy, making Harry smile to see the old potions Professor back. "If you don't mind, Potter, I would quite like to have a shower. And pleasant as I'm sure the experience would be, I do not wish to lose my job and earn myself castration by your godfather, I do not wish you to be here while I have it."___

_Harry grinned. "Of course not, Professor." He turned back to the door, opening it once again.___

_"Oh, and Potter?"___

_"Yes, Professor?"___

_Snape smiled sadistically. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for striking a teacher."___

_Harry couldn't even bring himself to complain as he left the dungeons. He had a feeling it was worth it._**__**

**_***_****__**

"Are you sure we have enough sandwiches?" 

Hermione chuckled, watching Harry flit around the small flat. "Harry, if you make any more sandwiches we'll be swimming in them. Now hurry up, or he'll be standing around outside Azkaban without anyone to meet him!" 

Harry stood in the centre of the bustling room, looking around. His eyes had widened comically. "Right. Yes, right. Where's my wand gone?" Harry resumed running around the flat like a blue-arsed fly. 

Bill grinned, and slid Harry's wand from his back pocket as he went past. "It's right here, Harry." 

Harry smiled at him. "Thank you." 

His eyes made one last sweep of the room, before he smiled. "Right. I'm off then. See you all in half an hour." 

The room full of past students, friends and colleagues smiled and waved their goodbyes, before returning to the tasks at hand. Harry visualised the dingy grey wall that surrounded Azkaban prison, then flicked his wand and disappeared with a pop. 

Once Harry had disappeared, Hermione walked over to Bill and placed a hand on his lower back, making him turn. She lowered her voice as she spoke, "Harry's been getting himself into an awful tiz, don't you think?" 

Bill smiled, but didn't stop pouring fruit punch into glass goblets. "Mmm," he said. 

Hermione frowned in mild exasperation, and lowered her voice further. "You don't think there's anything going on there, do you?" 

Bill's smile widened. He turned around and held Hermione's face in both his hands, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "I love you very much, Hermione, but you really do have to learn to stop snooping into other people's business." 

Hermione gave an indignant look. "I wasn't snooping. I was just…speculating, that's all." 

"If he is, he is. Would that be so bad?" 

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…well, look at the age difference." 

Bill raised an eyebrow. "You're talking to the man who's been labelled by his family as a cradle-snatcher!" 

"Oh!" Hermione slapped his arm softly. "You know it's completely different." 

"Not really. Now, stop thinking about it and help me with this." Hermione grumbled softly, but conjured up another ladle. "And I forbid you from asking Harry about it." 

"But-" 

"But nothing. If Harry wants to tell you about his love life, he will do so. It's not fair to pry." 

Hermione sighed heavily. "You just don't want to have to admit I'm right." 

Bill returned the sigh. "Between you and me, I think you could be right. There's been something going on between those two for ages. But like I said, it's nothing to do with us, so just be patient." His voice held an air of finality, that made Hermione begin ladling, while smiling to herself that Bill had agreed with her in the end. 

*** 

Harry stood in Mr Arnold Filch's office. Looking around him, he smiled to notice how very similar it was to Mr Argus Filch's office. Being the older of the two brothers, Arnold had obviously attained the better (but equally dismal) job of chief warden of Azkaban. 

The door banged open and in stomped Filch senior. He was dressed in a very crusty set of brown robes, with knee-high brown leather boots, which had a small hole in the right toe. Professor Snape, looking much the worse for wear, slowly trailed behind him. His eyes were hollow and downcast. Filch didn't seem to notice. He was waving his wand and conjured a small metal box, like a safety deposit box. He opened the lid. "Come here, Snape." 

Snape took a halting step forward, until he reached the desk that Filch had placed the box on. "Your possessions," Filch growled, pushing the box across the desk. "One wand, one leather belt, one pair of dragon-hide boots, one shirt, white, one pair of trousers, black, and three galleons, 5 sickles in change. Is that correct?" 

Snape nodded, wordlessly. He still hadn't noticed Harry's presence. 

"Sign here, Snape." 

A piece of parchment and a quill flew out of the end of Filch's wand. Snape took up the quill, making Harry notice how thin and bony it was, how transparent his skin had become. He tried to remember if Snape had always looked that way. As he signed, his hand shook slightly. 

"Severus Snape, you are free to go." 

"Thank you," his voice was like a low growl, but thin. His head raised slightly, a frown came over his features. "Should someone be here to take me?" 

Filch said nothing, but nodded sharply in Harry's direction. Snape's turned, and his eyes took a moment to focus on Harry's form. He frowned again, in concentration, for just a split second, before his lips twitched into a small smile that Harry was sure would be a smirk if Snape were in his right state of mind. "Potter." 

Harry forced a smile onto his face. "Professor Snape. How are you feeling?" 

Snape blinked. Harry felt indescribably stupid. "Never better." 

"Right. Sorry to break in on this touching reunion, but I have a lot of work to be getting on with, if I could please have my office back." Filch pushed the metal box into Snape's hands, before shooing them out of the office. 

"Um…thank you," Harry managed, before the door was shut in his face. "Lovely man!" Harry said sarcastically, turning back to look at Snape. 

The smile on his lips was no longer forced, as he watched Snape blink his eyes against the bright autumn sunlight. His face was upturned and relaxed into a wide smile as he breathed in the sweet, fresh air of freedom. Harry was loathe to pull Snape from one of his brief moments of happiness, but he really hated the oppressive grey walls that stood behind them, and could feel the icy affect of the Dementors from where he stood. He stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Snape's shoulder. 

If anything, his smile widened at the touch. He turned to face Harry, and opened his eyes. Although they didn't glitter with repressed anger or annoyance, the way they usually did, Harry was relieved to see that Snape's essence was definitely still in residence. 

"I missed you." Harry had said the words without even thinking about it. He bit his lower lip, waiting for the scathing response. 

"Thank you." That smile was getting unnerving. He finally turned away again and began walking away from the shadows of Azkaban. 

Harry began to walk after him. "I have a portkey with me," he said, "It'll take us to my flat. We can make arrangements to get you back to Hogwarts or Wales from there." 

Snape stopped, and turned once again, frowning this time. "Could we not walk for a short while first? As fun as I'm sure the surprise party you have planned will be, I have spent the last two months surrounded by noise. I do not wish to go straight to another prison." 

Harry blinked. "How did you know?" 

"Because I know you, Potter, and the way your mind works." 

Harry sighed. "We can walk for a while, if you want. I suppose it wouldn't hurt you to stretch your legs a bit." 

Snape nodded sharply, becoming more and more like himself every moment. "Indeed." 

They walked a short way in comfortable silence, standing beside each other and keeping stride. Every so often Snape would pause, to look up at a tree, or at the sky, or to inspect a flower. For an island containing one of the most feared prisons in the wizarding world, the scenery and wildlife in the surrounding area really was quite impressive. Peaceful, almost. 

"So, what has the great Harry Potter been doing since his evil Potions Master was jailed?" Snape asked at length. 

"Well, first he drank himself into a mild stupor. Then he treated his hangover in the morning. Then he pulled himself together from his introspection, and did some actual work. Then he partially made up with his former best friend – don't worry, he's not at the party. Then he wrestled your book out of Hermione's grip and, after a promise that I would help her persuade you to let her visit your library, took it back to your house." Harry very carefully left out the fact that this was not the only book he had returned on that visit. "Then he arranged your surprise party, and now here he is." 

"How _very_ interesting your life is, Potter. Tell me, when are your memoirs due to be published?" 

Harry couldn't help smiling at the sardonic comment. "Bastard." 

Snape smirked. "Drama queen." 

"Slimy git." 

"Unruly brat." 

"Poofter." 

Snape smirked. "Guilty, as charged." 

Harry felt a flush raise over his cheeks and looked down at the floor. He cleared his throat, certain his voice would squeak if he didn't. "You remember the day of the verdict – when I came to see you…" 

"No. The incident has completely left my memory." Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Stupid boy, of course I remember." 

Harry gave a small smile, and picked a leaf from a plant, slowly shredding it to give his eyes something to focus on that wasn't Snape's expression. "Did you enjoy it?" 

Snape stayed quiet for a long time, but Harry had promised to himself that he wouldn't look. He stared fixedly at his hands. 

"What do you want me to say?" 

Harry frowned deeply. "What do you mean? I just wondered, that's all." 

Harry felt a finger lift his chin, raising his head to look into Snape's obsidian eyes. Snape sighed heavily. "Yes, I enjoyed kissing you. I enjoyed that you wanted to kiss me. But, Harry…Thing are," he sighed again. "Difficult." 

Harry felt like the thing he'd wanted most since he was seventeen was slowly slipping away from him. "I know…Because of you and Lucius, and you have baggage and there's been a lot of angst and bad stuff, and I get that. Believe me, I get that. And I'm not asking for any kind of commitment or anything…" 

"Which is a bloody good job, too," Snape said severely. "I do not do hearts and flowers." 

The thought of Snape doing anything remotely flowery made Harry smile. "Don't worry. I don't think I do them, either. I just…I've always known that there's a lot to you, and it's interested me. _You_ interest me." He reached up and cupped Snape's cheek in his hand. "I'm not saying 'let's play house', or even 'let's start dating'. I just want to…see how this pans out. Do you think that could be something you want, too?" 

Severus smiled briefly, and turned his head to kiss Harry's palm. "I think I want to stop talking and kiss you again." 

He leant forward, but Harry pulled away slightly. "Is that a yes?" 

Snape's lips twitched, and he hovered inches from Harry. He murmured a soft "yes", before pressing his lips against Harry's and wrapping his arms around the other man. 

*** 

The room was dark and silent, but for the odd hoot of an owl, and the muttered, "Someone shut that bloody bird up," that came with it. 

Someone was fiddling with the muggle lock, and eventually the door opened with a clunk. 

_"Lumos!"___

_"SURPRISE!"_

Snape raised an eyebrow in response to the grinning faces that beamed at him from around the room. "Quite." 

There were about twenty people in the room, from red-haired Weasleys, to colleagues, to school friends (and foe), to students and ex-students. Above them all, a glittering green and silver banner floated, reading 'Welcome back, Professor Snape'. He smirked at the fact that not a one of them had thought to write his first name. 

The group walked towards him, and began to enfold him. They were all speaking at once, and it made his head spin slightly. He sighed, and resigned himself to the horrifying fact that some of these people might actually _like_ him. 

He noticed Harry slip off to one side, and begin muttering to Granger. He narrowed his eyes, guessing that the whole thing was their joint fault. He saw Granger nod to someone, and felt his arm pulled. He looked to the puller. One of the Weasleys. The tall one, with the long hair. The one that was shagging Granger. He frowned, trying to put a name to the freckles. 

The boy leant forward and whispered in his ear. "If you come this way, you can be surrounded by gifts rather than people." 

Snape smirked. It was the one that had been Head Boy first – the only one whose company he could stand. "My hero," he muttered back. 

Snape attempted to reflect the right combination of contempt and disgust to reflect the fact that these people had dared to be grateful he was returned to them. 

*** 

Five hours, twenty presents and several glasses of an excellent port later, Harry and Severus were the last people left in Harry's sitting room. Each was sat at either end of the sofa. Harry had kicked his shoes off and rested his feet in Snape's lap. Snape, for his part, showed surprisingly little resistance (Harry had a feeling he had the port to thank) and was now stroking Harry's right foot idly. 

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Harry grinned at Snape lazily, and twitched his foot as he ran his thumb over a ticklish spot. 

"Not that bad? I was forced to be nice!" Snape said with mock indignation. He purposely brushed his thumb over that spot again. 

"Mmm. Think they thought Azkaban had driven you nuts." 

Harry turned around, pulling his feet away from Severus' teasing touches, and lay his head in Snape's lap. Snape blinked, raising his eyebrows, before giving in and running his fingers through Harry's hair. 

Harry smiled vaguely. "It's getting dark outside." 

Snape frowned down at the boy, who had obviously has far too much to drink. "Potter, it is half past eleven at night. It got dark outside a long time ago." 

Potter wrinkled his nose in a way that made him look like an Essex girl. "Oh, yeah." His face turned serious, and he raised those delicious emerald eyes to Snape's. "Are you going to apparate back to Wales?" 

Snape's hand brushed the hair back from Harry's forehead. "Well…I have heard that sometimes it is a good idea to begin with simple spells after being through an experience as extreme as Azkaban." 

Harry nodded solemnly. "And you _are_ incredibly inebriated." 

Snape raised an eyebrow and smirked. "_I'm_ inebriated? You're the one who can't hold his drink!" 

Harry gasped, clutching his chest dramatically. "You slay me with your insults." 

"Insufferable child." 

"Self-centred prat." 

"Intolerable pillock." 

Harry smirked. "Sexy beast." 

Snape smiled, "Touché, Mr Potter." Snape kissed the boy soundly, pulling him up to meet him half way. Harry scrambled and wriggled into a more comfortable position – that just happened to place him in Snape's lap. 

"Don't go." Harry said, as they pulled apart. 

Snape nodded. "Not until morning. Then there is…a matter I need to attend to." 

Harry rested his forehead against the older man's. "Do I want to know?" 

"I won't lie to you. It involves Lucius. I need to…" For what was possibly the first time ever, Snape was having difficulty finding the right word. 

Harry nodded, and pressed his lips to Snape. "I understand what you mean. Don't worry. You need to kind of…make your peace." 

Snape nodded. "In a manner of speaking." 

"But I have you for tonight?" Harry tightened his arms around Snape's neck. 

Snape didn't answer. He was too busy kissing Harry senseless. 

*****__**

_AN: I hope you're all suitably mushed into goo from that! That was to please all of those who were out raged at the prospect of there being no happy ending. See? I'm not as much of a sadistic bitch as you think! The next chapter will include Snape breaking with Lucius and, believe it or not, Lucius breaking with Snape. Confused? You will be! Please review. My pride and joy is nearly finished, and I need to be pulled out of the depression that comes with the thought!_


	15. Epilogue The End?

_Dislclaimer: The characters and places are credited entirely to J.K. Rowling, and her various publishers, including but not limited to Bloomsbury and Scholastic. Excerpts of this chapter are also creditable (ie, knicked) from the film Labyrinth (All hail David Bowe!) and Tipping the Velvet, by Sarah Waters. In fact, a heck of a lot of this chapter is thanks to that novel, and to the BBC adaptation of it, so kudous also to the screenplayer for that!_   
_Author's Notes: This is the end, folks. There will be no sequel until after OotP is out, and even then it's not a sure-done thing. As ever, thank you **so** much to my betas, Mum and Ria, for beta-ing the entire story, and special thanks to Mum for helping me to write this chapter. It was difficult. In a twisted kinda way, I'd also like to thank every ex-boyfriend I've ever had for writing this story! This story is for everyone who's helped me with this series - and I'm listing from memory here: Mum, Ria, Dad, nexis, Dave, Iejasu and the rest of my translators, the good people of the Life Foundation, North Wales, Snaples (Who drew this lovely illustration, which inspired bits of this chapter), Ceri, Rachel, Adrienne, the Bible, writers of everything that's been mentioned in previous disclaimers, and most especially to those who have reviewed any of the chapters. **THANK YOU ALL, SO MUCH!!!**_

**_The End?_**

_"Come here." Lucius pulled Snape down to him and kissed his lips soundly. His fingers weaved into Snape's hair. "I love you."_

_As they pulled apart, Lucius smiled up at his lover. He reached over to the beside table and felt around for his cigarete packet. Snape frowned down at him. "Do you have to?"_

_Lucius lifted the cigarette to his lips. "Incendio," he muttered around it, making the tip glow red. Snape sat up right, holding his nose as Lucius blew smoke out of the corner of his mouth. He shifted to the other side of the bed. "Post-coital tradition," Lucius replied. "You wouldn't want to break with trdition, would you?"_

_***_

Snape glared at the dingy stone walls with extreme distaste. Under normal circumstances he would be delighted never to see these walls again. For perhaps the zillionth time in over twenty-five years, he cursed Lucius Malfoy. The flaky, scaly Dementor's hand unlocked the cell door. "Thank you," the ex-resident of Azkaban said, not even sure if Dementors could hear. 

Lucius was sat up on his bunk watching the door. His hair had been haphazardly tamed intp a plait, while whispy bits framed his face in silver. He had grown thinner still since the trial, and the bog-standard prison robes hung off him. His hands were folded in his lap, as though he had been expecting company. "Severus. What a pleasant surprise." 

Severus dug into his robes' pocket and pulled out a small packet of cigarettes. He threw them at the blonde unceremoniously, mumbling, "I thought you might like these." 

Lucius smiled happily, quickly catching and opening the packet. "I knew I loved you for a reason!" 

Snape arched a skeptical eyebrow. "You tried to have me locked up." 

Lucius lit the cigarette quickly and drew on it. "Yes, well. Love's funny like that." 

*** 

_"I'm afraid I have some bad news, Severus."_

_Snape's jaw tightened imperceptably, but his face remained blank. He had a feeling he knew what this bad news would be. "Oh?"_

_"I received a letter from my father this morning." Lucius took a final drag on his cigarette, before extinguishing it in the ash tray by his bed. "Tell me, are you at all acquainted with Narcissa Renault?"_

_"I know her by sight. She left school last year, didn't she? Short girl, long blonde hair, pretty, I suppose - in a girly sort of way." Snape's nose wrinkled in distaste._

_"That's right. My father has been in contact with her parents for quite some time. Her father, you know, is a rather affluent business man, and her mother has strong connections with the Ministry. Father thinks it would be...advantagious of us to make an alliance with this family."_

_"No."_

_"For **me**...to make an alliance with this family."_

_"NO!"_

_***_

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Lucius took another deep drag on his cigarette and simpered. "Divine!" 

"It's over, Lucius." 

Malfoy smirked, and stubbed out his cigarette. "Really. What's over?" 

Snape advanced on the small, smug blonde, hissing, "You know perfectly well 'what's over'." 

Lucius stood from the bunk, bringing him nose-to-nose with the Potions Master. He chuckled softly and slid his hand over the taller man's cheek. "Dear, dear Severus. You never change, do you?" 

*** 

_"You never change, do you? Always looking for something **new** and **different** to move on to," Snape sneered, dragging his jeans on and buttoning them with ferrocity._

_"Severus, this is **not** my decision. It's not what **I** want!"_

_"Won't stop you doing it, though, will it?" He turned to glare at Lucius, stalking towards him across the room. "Won't stop you fawning over her like a bitch in heat, or holding her, or kissing her." His voice rose to a yell as he spat the words in Lucius' face. "It won't stop you **fucking** her, will it?"_

_Severus and Lucius now stood nose to nose, fists clenched, teeth bared in jealousy and anger, respectively. "Severus Snape, you will Calm. Down."_

_"On the contrary, Lucius Malfoy, I tell you I will not."_

_Lucius sighed heavily, and his face switched quickly from anger to weariness. Mood swings had been an affliction of the Malfoys for generations. He took Severus' face in both of his hands, leaning his forehead against Snape's. "Severus, love," he whispered, "nothing has changed. Nothing **will** change."_

_Severus shook his head slowly, solemnly. "It's already changed. You're her's now. You're not mine any more."_

_"This is a marriage of convenience, love. You know that. For heaven's sakes, I don't even know the girl. Doubtless she has a lover of her own. No one will ever truly take me away from you. I'm yours." Lucius brushed his lips across Snape's. "Nothing will change."_

_***_

"Everything has changed, Lucius. I'm not standing for your nonsense any longer." 

Lucius gave a sharp bark of laughter. "_My_ nonsense? You lied to me. You betrayed me. You should be on your knees, begging for my forgiveness." 

Snape pushed Lucius away, his eyes glittering with anger. "Our whole relationship might as well have been a lie. Always hiding, always pretending - and why? Because Merlin forbid that anyone know that Lucius Malfoy, son and heir of the Great Tiberius is secretly screwing that nasty, solemn little nothing of a Potions Master. Oh no, we couldn't let anyone think that you were _queer_, could we? And most especially not with _me_! Gods, Lucius, I joined the Death Eaters for you. I stayed away from a position at the Minisry for you. I have made sacrifices for this pathetic piece of nonsense we called a relationship that you don't even know about. I have virtually turned my life upside down, and I have done it all for _you_." His voice grew quiet again, as he turned to the silent, solemn blonde. "And still it wasn't enough. _I_ wasn't enough." 

The cell grew quiet, each man stood staring at the other. Lucius eventually took a cautious step towards Snape. "Severus, please. Be reasonable. I won't be in here forever. I have loyal friends in high places that will see to that. With Narcissa dead, we could be together again. Find a quiet place where no one would look for us, and be happy." Lucius took one of Snape's hands in his, twining their fingers together. He smiled tearfully at the older man. "You know I'd forgive you anything. I lov-" 

"Don't!" Snape interrupted, snatching his hand back. "Don't you dare say those words to me. It was a lie. It was a lie every time you said it, and it's a lie now." Severus looked down and laughed harshly. "'I love you now and always'. What kind of idiot _am_ I?" 

*** 

_"I love you." Lucius took his lover's hands in his. "Now and always - no matter what."_

_"Promise?"_

_Lucius just smiled and lent forward to kiss the question from Severus' lips. "Of course. I'm nothing without you."_

_***_

"You're nothing without me! What, do you think someone else will have you? That someone else would put up with your constant sniping and pathetic excuse for an attitude? Your obsession for potions and concoctions? Or do you plan on spending the next thirty years as alone as when I found you?" 

Snape sneered. "You have no right to comment on that - the only company you'll be enjoying is that of the Dementors and a bunch of looneys." Snape sighed and stared resolutely at the ground. "But as it happens...there has been some interest shown." 

Lucius raised an elegent eyebrow. "I see." He scowled. "So, the first sniff of an alternative and off you trot." 

Severus snorted. "That's rish coming from the man whose name might as well be listed in the Thesaurus next to infidelity. Besides, that has nothing to do with any of this. He isn't the reason this is over. It's over because my eyes are finally open." He took Lucius' chin into his hand. "You were always half-hearted, Luc. I was all for you. I'd rather spend the rest of my life alone than dedicate it to someone who isn't all for me." 

*** 

_Lucius tucked a lock of hair behind Snape's ear. "This is only the beginning."_

_***_

"It's over." Snape turned away from Lucius, as a twin tear slid down each of their cheeks. "Good bye, Lucius." He nodded sharply, and the door was opened. He left in a haze of billowing black robes. 

As Lucius was left alone, his grief melted into a slow, malicious smile. "See you soon. _My_ love." 

*** 

Severus knew Harry would be waiting outside for him. He had insisted. Snape reached up and brushed away the tear track that stained his cheek. He forced a smile onto his lips that became less false when he saw Harry leaning casually against the wall, biting his nails. "That's a dreadful habbit, you know." 

Harry looked up and grinned. He started towards Snape. "Hi there. Everything alright?" 

Snape nodded. "It has been dealt with." 

Harry gave a small smile and reached up to cup Severus' face in his hand. He leant up and kissed the older man's lips softly. Harry grinned. "I've taken the rest of the day off. Fancy a quickie in the pub?" 

Snape wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him closer. He leant down to whisper into Harry's ear. "Are you sure that's legal?" 

Harry brushed, pulling away slightly. "Um, I meant a drink, actually. Although...whatever's fine!" 

Snape chuckled. "While I have to wonder at the fact that an employee of the Department of Mysteries - one of the most respected at the Ministry - can take so much time off at the drop of a hat, the prospect of a glass of Old Ogden's Firewhiskey is extremely appealing." 

Harry blinked. "Is that a yes?" 

Severus smiled and kissed his young lover. "Yes." 

**The End...?**

_AN: That's it, folks. Please, this is emotional for me (Pathetic, aren't I?). So please, cheer me up and tell me that you enjoyed it. All reviews are met with a delighted smile. Please, make a struggling fanfic writer's day! Remember, no sequel without insentive!_


End file.
